Book 1 - Uprooted & Transformed
by Wing Saber Prime
Summary: Five siblings are suddenly taken from their home in Texas and brought to Cybertron to be experiments for Shockwave. They manage to escape, but now all but the eldest must cope with strange abilities. Twin Decepticon Seekers find them and help them get to Autobot territory, but will the Autobots accept them? Mix of most universes.
1. Chapter 1

Uprooted and Transformed: Chapter 1

**New story! My siblings felt left out of the ****Last Survivor**** and I've been thinking about this one for a while, so I'm making a new one. I promise the other one isn't abandoned!**

**WARNING: I am a spirit-filled Christian and I will be talking a lot about God, Jesus, and the Jews. If you have problems with any of that, either ignore it or don't read this. Also, no flames! It really bothers me when people (Christians included) bash another's religion. While I believe Jesus is the only way to heaven period, fanfiction is not the place to bash relgion. If you really want to tell me about it, PM me. No one needs to see trash except the one who the trash is for. Thank you!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Transformers. I just play with them. I only own my OC's.**

Communication:

_**:: comm. link ::**_

**\- Bondmates/sparkmates -**

**~: creator/creation bond :~**

**: sibling bond :**

_Thoughts/memories/flashbacks/dreams_

_[symbiot/symbiot carrier]_

_**Seeker Cant**_

= **Cybertronian language** =

_Most fanfics are the same. Somebody gets caught by Decepticons or meets Primus and gets turned into a Cybertronian. The story of me and my siblings is pretty much along those same lines. And we were just trying to go to church …_

~~~SSSssssSSSsssSSS~~~

Sunday mornings in December are cold. Even here in Texas. Yes, Texas can get cold. We Texans often say that Texas has bipolar weather. No joke. The summers are over 100oF and the winters can get below freezing. While I love my state, it can get annoying.

I love church, but I hate getting up at 5 in the morning just to get ready before my siblings hog the bathroom. I am the eldest of 5 kids. Yes, I still live with my parents even though I'm in college. But I love my family. I don't think I could handle living away from them at this point. I love them too much.

Good thing is, I don't have to get up that early today. Mama is sick *sad face* and won't be coming. I have to drive. Today is a good day so far. Everyone got up on time and we left on time. Traffic is going good so we should be able to pick Daddy up from work and get to church. Smooth sailing, tight? Oh, how wrong I was.

My 21-year-old brother (no, he's not older, I am. I'm 23. Everybody thinks I'm 18) and I have heard from people at work that giant robots had been taking people from well developed nations. I didn't believe it. Even after seeing phone vids on YouTube from witnesses I thought they were fake. That Sunday, however, changed our lives.

I'm driving down the highway, my siblings are all asleep. I see this giant green swirling vertical disk appear in the road about a quarter of a mile down. Cars start disappearing into it and others are stopping or swerving to avoid it. I am forced to stop suddenly, causing my siblings to awake. I stare at the giant thing as what looks like Shockwave from the TV series _Transformers Prime_ step forth along with some Vehicons. My other brother, Joel who is 14, asks, "Is that Shockwave?!" I didn't answer as I tried to go around other cars, trying not to get hit in the process. Shockwave pointed to our van and a Vehicon came over and ripped the top off the car off. My sisters are screaming. Joel is scared stiff. My heart is in my throat as the Vehicon roughly picks us up and carries us to the portal. His grip is so strong that it is cutting off my air. Going through the portal doesn't help. The last thing I remember seeing was a dark room and blood red optic.

**Sorry, I know it's short, but the next one will be longer. **


	2. Chapter 2

Uprooted and Transformed: Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Transformers. I just play with them. I only own my OC's.**

Communication:

_**:: comm. link ::**_

**\- Bondmates/sparkmates -**

**~: creator/creation bond :~**

**: sibling bond :**

_Thoughts/memories/flashbacks/dreams_

_[symbiot/symbiot carrier]_

_**Seeker Cant**_

= **Cybertronian language** =

_Pain. The giant robots were doing something to his body. He tried to fight. He heard one of his sisters scream. His heart felt like it was on fire and being squeezed. His lungs couldn't get enough air. The robot with the single red optic came and pierced him with a large needle. Pain became too intense. He blacked out._

~~~~~SSSsssSSS~~~~~

He was sore. He felt like he has run with his husky for hours, then went swimming with said husky. The moment he opened his eyes he knew something wasn't right. Text kept scrolling in the upper left corner of his vision like the chat in _TOR_. More text was flashing red in the lower right corner. It looked like the battery life bar on his iPhone. But he couldn't read the text. It was in some weird language. Everything also looked smaller. He was sure the room was bigger when he and his siblings were first brought in.

He look at his feet and stared at them. They were no longer flesh and bone, but metal. They looked like the pedes of transformers. He looked at the rest of himself in the dim light of the cell. His armor was black with bright silver stripes, varied in thickness as they etched across his armor in strange yet pleasant patterns. He noticed that his feet … pedes … were chained to the wall. He looked at his hands and saw that they were chained to the wall above his head. He tried to test their strength and winced as something on his back protested at being scraped against the wall. He looked over his shoulder but couldn't see anything. He looked under his arms and saw that the new appendages were wings. Not like angel wings, but triangular wings like Starscream in the Transformer movies. There were wheels on his shoulders and on his pedes above his ankles. He was pleased to see that he was a triple-changer; a Cybertronian with two different alt-modes.

His attention turned to his family. What did the Decepticons do to them? His spark clenched in worry. He had to find them. He looked at the restraints. His older sister said that triple-changers had a lot of power. More power than most bots. He tried again to pull at the restraints. They didn't budge. Planting his pedes against the wall, he began to focus his efforts on getting one hand free. It took a couple minutes of straining before the bind on his wrist popped. He swung a bit before his momentum evened out. Now all his weight was held by his other wrist, and his wrist let him know that it didn't like it. Grunting, the mech braced his free hand against the wall and pulled with all his might. The bind snapped open faster the other did and he fell to the floor with a loud crash.

He froze, waiting to see if anyone had heard him. After a few moments of hearing nothing, he tried to break the binds around his ankles with his hands. Both of these took a little longer to break, but he succeeded. He rose to his pedes and flexed his wings. The hinges that attached the wings to his back were definitely sore from staying in that position for so long.

He looked around. Now he needed a way out. He looked at the bars to the cell. He walked over to them and tentatively touched the bars. Nothing. Good. He grabbed ahold of one of the bars and pulled to the side. It was slow going, but he managed to make a larger space between the two bars. Unfortunately, the space was not large enough for him to fit through. He took ahold of the neighboring bar and pulled to the opposite side. He now had a space big enough for him to fit through. He cautiously stepped through and began to make his way down the hall, hoping that it would lead him to the exit.

After hours of dodging guards and wrong turns, he finally was able to leave to cell blocks. Now he needed to find his siblings. But, how? He had no idea where they were or where to start. Then he remembered his older sister once told him that Cybertronians had spark bonds ties to their family members. Members of that family can find each other by tracking said bonds, depending on how strong or weak they were. The mech focused of his new spark and found four different presences of varying strength in his spark. Not knowing which presence belonged to who, he decided to go with the one that felt closest to his position.

~~~~~SSSsssSSS~~~~~

Since she had awakened, she had been scared. She had seen what the Decepticons had done to her older siblings and it scared her. Shockwave wasn't there anymore, but that still didn't make things any better. The Cons kept doing painful things to her body. She kept seeing images of different animals on a computer screen in the front of the room. Were they trying to get her to look like them? One of the Cons approached her with a large needle. She began to panic. She needed to get away! The young femme looked at the computer screen again. She thought it would be a really good thing if she could morph into a scraplet right about now! She became surrounded by light. When the light faded, the world was much larger than her. The Cons immediately jumped back and started shouting. She looked at herself. She had turning into a scraplet!

The Con leader barked out orders and the others began come after her. Panicking, she flew in her new form out of the Cons' reach and zipped around trying to find a way out. She finally found a vent that she could squeeze through and races down the passage, leaving angry Decepticons behind.

~~~~~SSSsssSSS~~~~~

The mech had heard an alarm sound sometime after his escape and had quickened his search. He had to knock out some Cons along the way, but was closing in on his closest sibling.

He stopped when he hear sometime in the wall next to him. It sounded like the scuttling of scaplets from the Transformers Prime series that he watched his siblings. That was not good. The sound was getting closer. He readied himself to squash the pest. A small scraplet whizzed out of the vent and looked at him. Just as he was about to grab it, relief that was not his own flooded his spark and a bright light enveloped the scraplet and it was replaced with his youngest sister, now a small lavender Seeker with soft pink swirls on her armor. Her dark brown optics were wide and wings pinned to her back with fear as she darted to him and wound her arms around his waist, crying.

"Michelle?!" he said, briefly noting that his voice had a metallic tone to it.

"Don't let them hurt me, Jeremy! Don't let them get me!" she said between sobs, muffled by his armor.

"I won't, I won't. They won't hurt you, I promise." He soothed, kneeling down to hug her properly. He petted her long blonde, wire-like hair. He took her by her shoulders and looked her in the eye … optic. "You ok? Did the Cons hurt you?"

"Earlier, yes. Not recently. They tried. I turned myself into a scraplet before they could."

Jeremy nodded and wiped her tears off her face. Her armor reminded him of the Disney princess, Rapunzel, whose dress was purple and pink. He smiled. "You look like Rapunzel." She smiled, brightening a bit. She looked around.

"Where are the others?" she asked.

"I don't know yet. I was looking for you guys. I felt you were here, so I came for you since you were closest to my position."

"We are going to get them, right?" her optics filled with worry.

"Yes we are. Someone is down this hall."

They heard shouting nearby. Michelle clung to his armor. He could feel her fear rolling off of her if waves. Taking a different path, he took his sister by the hand and began to run toward their next sibling.

~~~~~SSSsssSSS~~~~~

Saying that Joel was angry was probably an understatement. The Cons were trying to take one of his older sisters away from him. And he was not having it.

The royal blue and red trimmed Seeker was taking advantage of the fact he was a head taller than the Vehicons and fighting them off to the best of his ability to get to his sister. He already figured out that the Cons had the siblings separated and feeling Michelle's fear activated a deep desire to protect his family. Problem was, there were too many Cons and they weren't fighting fair.

He fought with everything he had, but it was not enough and he was soon subdued. He shouted threats and struggled against the grip of the Cons holding him. His captors were about to strap him to a tilted metal slab when the doors burst open to reveal a very angry black and silver Seeker with brown optics, a mop of brown hair and a short beard. Joel instantly recognized the mech as his older brother. He felt his brother's protective fury as he began to knock the Cons' heads around. He took advantage of the distraction and started to fight the Cons as well.

Once all the Cons were knocked out in one way or another, Jeremy called for Michelle to come out of her hiding place. Joel watched as a little light purple mouse exit the vents and light surrounded the mouse and his sister stood in its place.

"Where's Mycah and Jessika?" Joel asked.

"We haven't found them yet. I feel one of them close by but the other is much farther. I can't tell who is who."

"I think Mycah is closer." said Joel.

"The Decepticons already know we are trying to leave. Alarms have been going off all through the halls. We need to find the girls and get out as quickly as possible. Michelle, change back into a mouse and you can ride in one of my pockets."

"Ok." she said. She transformed and crawled into Jeremy's hand and he placed her into a compartment in his arm.

"Ok. Let's go." Jeremy said. The mechs looked for things that they could use as weapons and left the room in search for their sisters.

~~~~~SSSsssSSS~~~~~

Mycah was relieved when the Cons left her alone on the metal slab. Her wings hurt being spread out under her like butterfly wings. Right now there were only a few guards and someone at the computers. Her body kept restoring itself every time the Cons tried to harm her. It confused them to no end. They finally left her alone for a while. She had been feeling some emotions lately that were not her own. She had no idea where they were coming from.

As she was pondering this, the door slide open to reveal two tall Seekers, one black and silver and one royal blue and red, armed with small swords and guns. In a few moments the Cons were lying dead on the floor. The black one's face looked like her older brother's, but she wasn't sure.

The black one come up to her and broke her bonds with his hands. The blue Seeker spoke to the black one, "Jeremy, if the map here is right, Jessika is heavily guarded."

"We will need find a way around the guards. They got wise to our movement, but why you and Mycah were not under heavier guard is something I don't understand. Mycah, you ok?" he asked.

"Yeah, just a little sore."

"You're not the only one. Let's go."

~~~~~SSSsssSSS~~~~~

Waking was a slow task. Her mind was clear enough now that she could tell that she was waking and not dreaming. The light overhead was bright. Too bright. She could hear every noise. Computers running. The machines to her left were beeping and it was annoying. There was also someone talking, but it was not English. It was some other language that had a metallic tone to it.

Something heavy fell onto her chest, causing some of the air in her lungs to rush out. Her eyes popped open and she looked down and … there was a small bot that looked like Frenzy from the Transformers movie sitting on her chest … plates. _"Huh? Metal?"_

She tried to look over her body to see if the rest of it was made of metal now, too, only to have Frenzy's face get right up in her own. He said something and waited. She looked at him in confusion and shrugged. She had no clue as to what he just said. There was a harsh whisper to the left near the machines there. The owner of the voice was a small bot like Frenzy. It was probably Rumble, his twin. If the now bickering twins were here, where was Soundwave? She began to scan the room looking for the symbiot carrier, but soon squinted because the twins were starting to argue on her chestplates and were getting loud with it.

Her audios were beginning to hurt with their volume when there was a hiss above hear helm and the twins helms snapped up to look, the scrambled off of her before a black cat took their place. The cat looked at her and got eye … optic … contact with her. She stared into those optics and cocked her helm. Those eyes were more intelligent than normal cats' eyes. _"Ravage," _she thought. The cat swished its tail, turned a couple of times and curled up on her chestplates.

Now she had the chance to look at herself properly. She was quite pleased with her color scheme. A deep, bright cyan blue served as her primary color with thin cream bands that wove themselves in gentle curves across her armor. Thin rose pink stripes and small petals accented the cream bands and other areas of her armor. Her servos were blunt. Did she have retractable claws? In her fanfic she had written, her character had them. She thought about claws extending from her digits and got the desired result. Her spark soared a little.

One problem, though. She was bound to the metal slab. There were tubes attached to her left arm. Her tank tightened and her spark sped up. A calming emotion came off Ravage, but it did not reassure the femme Seeker. She looked around the room and her spark sank at the sheer number of tools that looked like they were used for painful purposes.

She hear voices in another area of the room. She spotted Shockwave at some computers talking with a very nervous Vehicon. Shockwave said a few things and the Vehicon tried to protest but Shockwave silenced him and sent him to do something. The Vehicon didn't argue anymore and quickly left. Shockwave tapped some keys and the machines beside her hissed and beeped in response. Before she could respond, her frame became warm and her mind foggy and thick. Her helm fell back onto the metal slab with a clang. The lights became too bright once again and all sounds merged like they were under water. Her limbs felt like lead. At least she wasn't cold. It would be a lot worse if it was cold in the lab.

_I hope Ravage stays … _she thought as whatever drug that had been pumped into her took effect.

~~~~~SSSsssSSS~~~~~

The siblings had to split up, one mech and one femme, to decrease the chance of capture and increase their change of finding a way out and rescuing their last sister. Jeremy was quickly getting frustrated with the whole thing. He kept running into Cons or dead ends. He growled. He about ready to punch out some … wait. Joel. He had found something. He quickly came to joel's position. The door they needed access to was heavily guarded and appeared to be heavily enforced. Jessika _had _to be on the other side. He could feel her presence close by. Her spark had been active a few moments ago, but had fallen silent, like she was asleep or something.

He looked at the door. They weren't getting in that way. He began to look around for a place to get in. He spotted a vent. He asked michelle to go in and see what she could find. She transformed into a mouse and kept to the shadows.

She got into the vent and began to make her way through the system, following jessika's spark until she found the vent that lead to the large room she was held in. Thankfully, there were no Vehicons, but there at the computers, was Shockwave. Michelle scanned the room and soon found a cyan Seeker with long, dirty blond hair which was accented with small braids decorated with beads that were a slightly paler shade of blue that started at her part and were pulled to the back of the head. All except one, which hung loose and draped over her shoulder on her left side. A rose-pink colored fake rose kept the loose braid clipped close to her head about halfway between her part and her audio receptor. Only Jessika had that hair style.

Michelle projected her excitement over the sibling bond.

**: Guys! I found her! It looks like she's asleep. :**

**: How many Vehicons are there? :** Joel asked.

**: None. But Shockwave is here. At the computers. And there's a black cat sleeping on Jessika's chest. :**

Joel looked at Jeremy and Mycah in alarm.** : That sounds like Ravage! One of Soundwave's symbiots! : **

**: That's not good. : ** Jeremy said. They couldn't do much if Shockwave _and_ Ravage were in there. He looked at the door again. Something told him he could probably break the door. **: Michelle, think you can scare some Vehicons away with a scraplet? :**

**: Sure! : ** she said. And within minutes, there was a scraplet coming out of the vents, rotating teeth wide open. The Cons scattered, shouting and trying to shoot at it, but failing miserably. Every one of them eventually ditched their posts in favor of their lives. Michelle transformed back into her root mode once they all left, laughing. The others came out of their hiding spots.

"Now what?" she asked.

"I think I can break that door. Joel, Mycah, cover me. Michelle, get ready to create chaos."

"Ok!"

"Got it!"

Weapons were primed for use as Jeremy began to ram the seam of the door with his shoulder alternated with hard kicks.

~~~~~SSSsssSSS~~~~~

Shockwave was not pleased with how easily his experiments had escaped. Fortunately, he had secured this one, who happened to be the eldest of five siblings. He had tried to make super soldiers for Lord Megatron out of organic sentient life forms, but had been unsuccessful until the five. Every other organic either died or went crazy. This femme would not be joining her siblings on the battle field. Instead, she would serve to amplify the others powers' and serve and a breeder for more troops.

The banging at the door was becoming annoying. Shockwave added another set of reinforcements for the door. With the amount of strength that the black Seeker/triple-changer was displaying, it was only a matter of time before the inevitable happened. The mech _would_ break through. Shockwave just had to hold him back long enough for him to complete this set of tests and for him to leave. Then the mech could have his sister.

Shockwave had under estimated the triple-changer's strength. Correction, he correctly estimated what the mech was capable of, _on his own_. The only reason why this set of siblings survived the transformation was the strong bonds that had already been established. After doing some research into the siblings past once they survived, it was logical to assume that the eldest was the source of strength, protector, and the primary driving force of the siblings. The now triple-changer was the intellectual one. He was also the guardian of the group.

But his skills were different. The triple-changer was subconsciously hiding their spark signatures. You would not find them on any of the monitors. However, the amount of energy needed to due this effectively did not match the mech's energy output. He was getting help. The answers lied in the drugged femme Seeker on the table in the far right corner. Upon transformation, the femme did not acquire any powers. Some of her processor scans were similar to Soundwave's, but were at the same time, very different.

There was another thing that he was analyzing at the moment. Even half conscious, the femme was enhancing her siblings' performance at a spark level. The triple-changer's natural abilities were being enhanced by this femme. All data pointed to the femme being a kind of "power-house". The femme gave off a strong energy signal, one that only her family could draw from. Not exactly what Lord Megatron was looking for, but useful to him nevertheless.

The femme was also very fertile. When she receives the correct data to fully mature her reproduction protocols, she would be able to boost the army's numbers. Lord Megatron would be most pleased.

Another door broke. Shockwave saved his data. He would be able to recollect his creations later. Let them take their sibling and go. He would find them later. Just as he left the room through a hidden door, the triple-changer broke through the last of the defenses.

~~~~~SSSsssSSS~~~~~

Jeremy _finally_ broke through the massive door. His momentum carried him through the hole he had now made and he fell to his knees, trying to regain his strength and his breath.

"Move!" Joel shouted.

He looked up to see what Joel was talking about, and saw Joel shooing Ravage off his perch on Jessika. And Ravage was not having it. He was hissing and meowing and Joel for suggesting the idea.

"Get off!" Joel said, quickly picking up Ravage by the back of his neck and physically moving Ravage off the blue seeker.

Jeremy regained his strength and came over to the metal slab and broke her bonds.

"Is she ok?" Mycah asked.

Ignoring her, he tried to rouse the Seeker. She opened her optics a little and looked at him, but they were unfocused and clouded. His sister gave a small groan of annoyance before rolling her head to the side, closing her optics again.

"You think she's drugged?" Joel asked, slightly worried.

"It doesn't look like she's injured in any way, so I'd say yes. I'll have to carry her."

Jeremy gently picked her up cradle style and held her close. As he did, he briefly thought with amusement that she would never let him do this if she were in her right mind. She would actually smack him for it. He led the group out of the room and through more halls. He had come across a way out of this place, but it was going to be a lot harder with the extra weight. They would all have to be real stealthy about it or they would get caught.

The way he had chosen was very dangerous. And it involved many tunnels, something that was not good for Seekers. But after many hours of crawling, backtracking, taking out a few Cons and sabotaging a few systems along the way, they were finally out. The group had collected as many energon cubes as they could all along their way to help them get out of Decepticon territory or to last them till the next source of energon, whichever one come first. Choosing a direction, the group left Shockwave's lab as quickly and silently as they could.

~~~~~SSSsssSSS~~~~~

The siblings journeyed long into the night, which was surprisingly much, much longer than the nights on Earth. There were a couple of times where the group had to stop and rest for a couple hours before continuing. Much to their dismay, Jessika still had yet to awaken. She would stir from time to time, but for the most part, she remained dead to the world. They had no idea no how to help her. They could only hope that the drug would wear off quickly.

**Over 4100 words! I think that's the longest chapter I've written. Anyway, please let me know what you think of this story! Ideas for future chapters are welcome cause my siblings are kinda clueless. They have good ideas, but they won't happen 'til much later.**


	3. Chapter 3

Uprooted and Transformed: Chapter 3

**Ok, there is a bit of an M rated seen in this chapter. I'm putting a spin on an idea from Morrigayn DeWyvern in a story she once had posted. Its beginning and end will be marked with this thingy: ~~~~~oooOOOooo~~~~~. If you are under 18, please don't that read, it will damage you. For those of you who are experienced in **_**that**_** sort of thing, keep in mind I am a virgin. I only read that stuff to get an idea on how fanfic authors describe this intimacy between Cybertronians. It may or may not uphold to your expectations. Other than that, please enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Transformers. I just play with them. I only own my OC's.**

Communication:

_**:: comm. link ::**_

**\- Bondmates/sparkmates -**

**~: creator/creation bond :~**

**: sibling bond :**

**~ spark twin bond ~**

_Thoughts/memories/flashbacks/dreams_

_[symbiot/symbiot carrier]_

_**Seeker Cant**_

= **Cybertronian language** =

* * *

Awareness was slow in coming. She kept fading in and out of consciousness for quite some time. Finally, her body crashed and slept of the rest of the drug. The next time she awoke, her mind was clear. She opened her optics to find the world was dark. She sat up and looked around. Her siblings were sleeping in different areas of the small makeshift shelter. She got up and began to walk to the entrance of the shelter. Walking was going to take same getting used to. It felt like she was walking in boots, so it wouldn't take too long.

The femme looked up into the night sky. The sky was clear and held thousands of bright stars. Two moons, one the size of a half dollar and the other the size of a dime, lit up the sky. The ground below looked like a desert, but it lacked the occasional glisten that sand had. She looked back to her siblings. They were all Cybertronian, Seekers. And they all still had their hair. Michelle's, long and light blonde. Joel's short and dark brown. Mycah's a chocolate brown and it fell at her midback. And Jere-

Wait, were was Jeremy? He wasn't in the shelter. The femme went outside. She looked around the shelter and found a black and silver triple-changer on the roof of the shelter. She recognized the short, slightly messy, thick dark brown hair and short beard of her younger, yet taller, brother. His optics were a deep brown and shone brightly in the semi-darkness.

She found a way to climb up the rumble that made up the shelter and stood beside him. She only came up to his shoulder, which was no surprise. He had retained his height even through the transformation.

"You should be inside recovering."

"I'm fine now. My processer is clear and I'm not tired, really."

"Still, take it easy." He turned to face her. "What did he do to you?"

"Who?" The femme asked, cocking her helm.

"Shockwave. You were pretty drugged up when we got to you. What happened?"

She opened her mouth, only to close it again. _What _did_ happen? _She couldn't remember. The only clear memories she had were of them being taken through a ground bridge and then when she awoke to Soundwave's symbiots fighting over sitting on her chestplates.

"I … don't remember. Only going through the ground bridge and then waking up to Soundwave's symbiots. That's it."

Jeremy frowned. "Nothing else?"

She shook her head. He sighed, turning back to the horizon. His wings twitched. She looked around their shelter. Except for a few distant crumbling buildings, there was nothing but what she could only assume was rust. Her wings picked up the subtle breeze coming from the right, which barely played with her hair.

"Which way is east?" she asked suddenly.

"If Cybertron is anything like Earth, that way." He said, pointing to up ahead.

She looked to the right. "A southern wind." She muttered.

He looked at her funny. "Wind?"

"Yes, there is a southern breeze. You should feel it with your wings."

He started to slowly fan his wings, turning them to potentially catch the wind. After a minute, he shook his head. "Sorry, I don't feel anything."

She looked at her pedes, then looked to the east. Something on the horizon puzzled her. She allowed her optics to zoom in on the anomaly. Cybertronians' optics were just like a humans' eyes, except that they are much sharper and can zoom in on an object. If she was correct, there was smoke on the horizon.

"Jeremy, look there." She tried to project over the bond what she saw.

He looked in that direction. He squinted his optics and stared. "Yeah, there's something out there. It isn't Shockwave's lab. That's in the opposite direction."

"Should we head for it tomorrow?"

He frowned and looked to the west. "As much as I would rather let everyone rest, we need to keep moving. We don't know if Shockwave is looking for us or not. It would be for the best, but we'll pray about it when the others wake up. I don't want to go in the wrong way and run into more Decepticons."

The femme nodded. They were silent for a moment before she spoke to her brother, "Do you want to get some sleep? I can keep watch."

"Yeah, I probably should. I _have _been carrying you around all day." He said with a smirk, handing her a rifle. "Don't use it unless you have to. It's only have full." With that, he headed back inside.

She took the rifle, glaring at her brother's back, and began to survey the landscape through the night.

~~~~~SSSsssSSS~~~~~

By the time morning came, Jessika was convinced that the days here were definitely longer than those back on Earth. Dawn didn't come as quickly as she anticipated, even if she had awakened the night before just an hour after the sun went down. Jeremy had been keeping watch long into the night cycle before she awoke.

She had awakened her siblings at the crack of dawn. They cracked opened up some of their precious energon cubes, but soon encountered a problem. Joel and Michelle were purging it up about an hour after they had consumed their cubes. They complained that their stomachs … tanks … were hurting up until they purged them. Jessika could only conclude that they were, in Cybertronian terms, suckling younglings. Cybertronian offspring don't wean off their creators' energon until they were young adults. From birth till adulthood, when their sparks, bodies, and CPU's had finished developing, they would nurse from both their parents … creators. For the two youngest in the group, this was bad news. Now there was a way to bypass that problem, and that was by connecting the tanks of both parties via a special chord. Another way was to purge partially digested energon into an empty cube and give this to the youngling in need, but neither way were anywhere near as good or healthy as the first. If she remembered correctly, the last two methods were discouraged.

They had to reach Iacon. _Fast_. Jessika wondered if her reproductive systems were online since she was a full-fledged adult back on Earth. The idea was met with major disappointment. Her systems lay dormant.

From that point on, there was no full night's sleep … recharge. The siblings only recharged a few hours at a time, constantly moving. Cybertron's sun was much brighter than Earth's sun ever was, causing Jessika to constantly shield her optics. But she seemed to be the only one having a problem. Her siblings were only mildly squinting. She had to completely shield he optics and follow them using her EM field and her wings. They helped her see, without actually seeing, just fine.

They continued on foot for several days without so much as a trace of anything. They also had to recharge on the ground. Joel and Michelle were still purging their energon, but were getting a bit better at keeping it down.

A couple of days later, they ran out of cubes. Now their priority was finding an energon source. Without one, they could online. They could see some ruins off in the distance, but it was going to take days more to get to it.

God was going to have to provide on this one. They needed out of this endless desert and they needed fuel. They prayed and cried out to the Lord for fuel and shelter. Every day their frames got weaker and tempers got shorter. They had next to no tolerance left for the heat and no insulation for the cold. Yet they felt that God would provide.

~~~~~SSSsssSSS~~~~~

Fourteen Cybertronian days had past since they left Shockwave's lab. They had now come upon what Jessika had seen in the distance that night. It had been at one point a someone's home, now burned. The fires had long gone dead. The structure of the home still had integrity. Whatever had attacked this place had left in a hurry. There were better ways of burning something to the ground.

After spending hours searing the house, they found a treasure trove in the underground region. Crates of processed energon. Safe for consumption. The group rejoiced and took a tenth of the cubes and stashed them in another area. These they would not touch unless God said otherwise. These were His.

When they had drunk heir fill, Jessika continued to explore the underground regions and came across a large underground river filled with energon. Crystals of many different colors and other metal plants grow around the river. There was also what looked like a contraption for extracting energon from the fast-paced river.

She reported her findings to her siblings. God had provided them with a means to survive. The energon here was easier on the tanks of the youngest two as well.

There was another river a few minutes away from the dwelling. This one was of oil. Clear, cool oil. This was better suited for bathing and washing. It flowed at a much gentler pace than the energon one. It was also wider and shallower. The siblings were able to rid themselves of the rust that had collected in their inner workings and under their plating.

Other things in the house that they found were blankets, various tools, metal berths (although the ground tended to be more comfortable), and some electronic equipment. But they couldn't use those cause they couldn't read a lick of Cybertronian.

Over the next couple of weeks, 14 Cybertronian days, they made they house their own. They discovered that one Cybertronian day was about 7 Earth days. They also found out that Michelle could shift into most animals that came to mind. Joel could clone himself for a short period of time. Mycah could heal, and Jeremy had great strength and speed. Jessika, though, appeared to have no special abilities, unless you call seeing and hearing things that nobody else did a power. Michelle suggested that she may have hyper-sensitive senses. It seemed to make sense, but she didn't dwell on it too much. They had other problems, like finding and getting to Iacon before Shockwave or any other Decepticon found them.

**~~~~~oooOOOooo~~~~~**

It had now been a few months since they had found this place. They counted the days, weeks, and months like Earth days, weeks, and months. Things were going well for the most part. They had established a watch system. Jeremy kept watch most of the day period with Joel relieving him for breaks and Jessika overlapped with Joel during the night. The other two tended to keep the house. When they weren't keeping watch, they were trying to find the best route to Iacon. Most of this had to be bathed is prayer, though, cause they had absolutely no idea where to go.

To make matters worse, something was wrong with Jessika. Her wings were becoming more and more sensitive and her frame felt like it was becoming swollen. After a few days, her armor felt like it was too tight and she and her siblings began to notice that she was producing a weird scent. After about a week, she could no longer wash off the scent and every touch, no matter how light, hurt. If the wing blew wrong, her wings hurt. She was also, for once, hotter than the others. Her only relief, was the oil river that flowed near the house a couple of miles away. If she wasn't keeping watch, she was in the oil river, where the cool oil quelled the heat and was gentle with her wings.

A few days into the second week, she was cooling in her favorite spot into the river, when she heard the sound of jets overhead. She opened her optics and saw shadows dancing on the ground. When she looked up, her spark froze. There were dozens of jets high up in the air with large wingspans circling and colliding with each other. Jessika could not see them clearly enough to tell whether or not they were Decepticons. If she went back to the house, she would reveal the location of her family, if they had not been discovered yet. Plus, it didn't look like the jets were trying to kill each other, so she waited and watched to see what they were up to.

After a jet lost, he would leave, without so much as a glance toward the ground. Eventually, only two jets were left, the biggest ones. One green and red. The other was blue and yellow. But instead of fighting each other as she expected, the two began to slowly spiral closer to the ground. Soon they were close enough that she could see that they had extensions on their wings, and they were Decepticons. Fear for her family coursed through her for a moment, but instead of shooting her or zooming in to capture her, they seemed to slow there movements. She could also faintly hear the sound singing on the wind.

As the jets circled, singing their song, something stirred within Jessika. Her wings twitched and her frame itched to join them in the sky, but she lack the ability to do so. Instead, she sat there in the oil river.

The jets eventually stopped singing and spiraled closer to the ground before coming to a stop several feet away from her. Her fear spiked as the jets transformed and landed. The two looked identical, save for the paint. They were also Seekers. They were giving her confused looks. The blue one asked something. She shrugged. She had no idea as to what they were saying. They two looked at each other and began to converse over a private connection. Various emotions played across their face plates. Then they looked at her and the blue one began to make his way towards her, holding a servo back to signal the green one to stay put.

She hissed at him, flaring her wings high and wide in attempt to tell him to stay back. Blue ignored her, slowly coming closer, wings swaying in circular motions, singing softy. His EM field brushed against her own and she retracted hers in response. She was still not sure what they wanted.

The wind picked that time to blow from the Seekers' direction and with it came a scent Jessika had never smelt before. It was thick, musty almost, and it caused her frame to heat up in response. Instinctively, she inhaled another deeper breath of it and heat began to pool in her lower regions. Her spark rate sped up and her wings began to pulse in time with it. She let out a soft sound as tingles raced through her lower regions.

She heard Blue speak again. When she looked up, he was much closer, and had opened his pelvic plating, revealing his penis … spike … standing tall and thick. Her optics widened. She looked back at Green. His was out too. Fear and determination raced through her spark. No, she would not have sex with these mechs. She wanted to wait until God brought along the right man for her. She didn't want it to happen like this!

She snarled at the Seeker who was now too close to the bank. She took a step back as Blue kept coming. He continued to speak in soft tones and his field touched hers once more. This time, she actually felt the emotions it brought. Soothing, encouragement, safety, promise.

She looked into his optics. His scent was much stronger now as he was only a few feet from her. His left servo extended towards her right wing. She could felt the deepness of his voice as he spoke. She looked back at Green to find that he had not come any closer. She looked at Blue. His optics were gentle, yet held great strength. She asked God again and again for a way of escape. To flee from these mechs, but only found her heart … spark …being pulled toward them. She asked Him, _Are these the ones You've picked? They're not even human! _All she got back was peace. After a few moments of battling with her spirit and her processor, she gave in. She sighed, shoulders slumping and wings low. She closed her optics. _Let's just get this over with_, she thought. She then felt a servo on her wing. Touching, caressing, gentle. She opened she optics to the approving purr of Blue. He stopped and took her much smaller servo in his own and began to lead her out of the river.

Once they were on dry land and with the green Seeker, she then got a good look at their height. They were about twice her height, a little less. They both felt the same. Well, not their fields. These were very different. But their spark energy was the same. Blue sat down, followed by Green. Blue still had her servo and tugged on it slightly to coax her to sit between them. She reluctantly complied.

Green began to touch her wings as Blue began to touch her and encourage her to touch him. Soon there was a big pile of green and blue external armor, leaving the softer protoform armor that every transformer is born with exposed.

By now jessika was getting quite hot. Strong pleasure coursed through her as they touched her. Never harming her, never hurting her. Only gentleness. Green got a bit rougher as time went on, but it was ok still. She couldn't stop some of the soft sounds that resulted from their touches. She had never felt like this before. She gasped as Blue began to rub her own panel. He found a rhythm and kept at it, trying to coax the panel to open.

It wasn't long before she couldn't take it anymore and her panel opened of its own accord. Then Blue began to circle his digits around her opening. She now couldn't stop any sound. She mewled as he touched her platelets, upon occasion stroking the top node.

After a while, Blue made a displeased sound and stopped stroking. While a whine from Jessika of disappointment, Blue gently took her chin and lifted it to meet his optics. When she gave him optic contact, he took is servo and tapped her chestplates.

She scrunched her optic ridges as he tapped them again. It dawned on her. They wanted her to merge her spark with theirs. She panicked for a moment. She knew what merging sparks did. It bound two or more Cybertronians together until death. Literally. She still wanted to experience marriage, to a man of her own. Soothing strokes were applied to her wings as Green shifted to face her. Blue stroked her hair whispering in more soothing tones. They were _not_ here to hurt her. They wanted to _help_ her. She looked into their optics. Trust. They wanted her to trust them.

With a sigh of resignation, she sent the command to part her chestplates, bathing both Seekers in golden light. She and her siblings had discovered spark merging a long time ago to help strengthen their sibleing bond, or else she wouldn't know how to do so.

Both Seekers' optics widened and their mouths dropped open in awe at her spark. Blue slowly reached out and reverently caressed it. Jessika had to bite back a keen as her head flew back and pleasure stronger than before coursed through her, strongest inside her chest. The hand … servo … soon stopped and let she catch her breath. When her optics cleared, she looked at them and their own chestplates parted and spark casing spiraled open.

She blinked a couple of times at the sight of their sparks. Two sparks that possessed the exact same blue shade and spark pulse. _Split sparks. They are split spark twins!_ She looked at their faces in slight awe. They smiled and placed their servos, Blue's left and Greens right, on her back, on above the other. Their sparks left their casings and merged into one whole spark. Then they began to bring her closer to their spark. Anticipation caused her spark to race as their casings barely touched and her spark's tendrils began to touch theirs. After a moment's hesitation, her spark quickly latched onto theirs and high amounts of energy filled her spark to overflowing. Her head fell back, mouth open in a silent scream as pleasure she had never know to even exist or imagine blazed through her entire frame. Her spark seemed to be sucking energy from their spark. It was _so much_, yet it needed so much more.

She became aware of their names. _Dreadwing. Skyquake._ She heard, _felt_, her own name and her OC name from her old fanfic said by the twin Seekers. _Jessika. Wing Saber. _She was vaguely aware of them bringing her closer as fierce protectiveness similar to Jeremy's flared from them.

Her frame was locking up. They were fighting the bond that was beginning to form between them. She saw short clips of their memories as the fought the bond. She wasn't sure they would succeed, but at that moment she had her first orgasm … overload … in her existence. The pleasure seemed to go on forever before winding down and she slumped against Dreadwing, exhausted.

Data raced across her HUD and she could feel data packets uncurling throughout her frame. The nonsense that had been script such in the vision were now beginning to make sense. She vaguely noticed that her energon levels were low.

An alert popped up in red, telling her what her pain sensors were already telling her. her new inner wing structures hurt.

"_**Jessika, Little One, I know it hurts, but you need to pump your wings. You must get the excess fluid into them before they dry."**_

_Dreadwing_. She tried to pump her wings, but it was hard to move them. A pair of servos, Skyquake's probably, started massaging the base of each inner wing. As he massaged them, the pain began to subside and it became easier to move them. Once they were fully erect, she thought about slipping into recharge she was so exausted, but Dreadwing had other ideas.

"_**Little One, look."**_ He said.

She looked behind her and saw her inner wings. Just like the twins, hers looked like butterfly's wings. Tey were the same rosy pink shade and the highlights on her armor.

_They're pretty_, she thought before laying her helm on Dreadwing's now closed chestplates and quickly slipped into recharge.

**~~~~~oooOOOooo~~~~~**

As the femme Seeker's wings hardened, Dreadwing stroked her hair. It was a strange thing. Then again, everything about this femme was strange. From what little memories he and his brother saw before the Imprinting was complete, she did not come online a Cybertronian, but an organic life form. And if he saw right, she and others with her had ties to Shockwave, a Decepticon scientist who was greatly feared by bot and con alike. To be out here, she likely escaped.

**~ She could be our mate, Dreadwing. It felt right. She's the one. ~**

Dreadwing looked down at the recharging Seeker.

**~ Yes, I felt it, too. But it will not be good for her. You saw her memories. If she did escape Shockwave, she is in danger. Even if that is an error, if we bring her back to base, her future will be bleak. You know what our lord has done to femmes in the past. ~**

**~ Yes … ~** said Skyquake, reluctantly. His brother was right. Either way, she was in danger.

The two were tired themselves and decided to recharge before their rutting frames decided to follow through with their base protocols.

* * *

**There's that. There will be another M scene in the next chapter, but not one as long. Its 5:30 in the morning here and I'm tired. I'm going to bed.**


	4. Chapter 4

Uprooted and Transformed: Chapter 4

**Sorry about the delay. Too much homework. Had tests all last week. :P**

**Once again, another small M rated scene, but a bit more info on Seeker reproduction and Seeker mating protocols. This should be the last one until Wing Saber finds a sparkmate.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Transformers. I just play with them. I only own my OC's. Most of the mating ideas came from ****Morrigayn DeWyvern. Just the storyline is mine. **

Communication:

_**:: comm. link ::**_

**\- Bondmates/sparkmates -**

**~: creator/creation bond :~**

**: sibling bond :**

**~ spark twin bond ~**

_Thoughts/memories/flashbacks/dreams_

_[symbiot/symbiot carrier]_

_**Seeker Cant**_

= **Cybertronian language** =

~~~~~SSSsssSSS~~~~~

Wing Saber onlined with to find the sun setting. She felt two large frames wrapped around hers. She opened her optics. Dreadwing and Skyquake were still in recharge. Surprisingly, she felt secure and safe in their embrace. These were Decepticons, perfect strangers and a possible enemy, yet they treated her like she was something precious and they seemed to genuinely be trying to help her. She remembered reading about this whole thing somewhere, but couldn't recall where. She laid her helm back down on Skyquake's arm. She was, honestly, quite comfortable here.

She remained there until the last light sun was beginning to fade and her wings were begin to protest at the position they were in. She needed to stretch her wings a bit. But how does one extract themselves from two males approximately twice your own height? She slowly crawled out of Dreadwing's grasp. All too slowly, Wing Saber was finally free of the Seekers. And the two didn't even stir.

She cocked her helm as she looked at them. _What _happened_ earlier?_ There was no sex, well, not as far as coupling went. Weren't Cybertronians supposed to become one being after a spark merge? Why did they fight the bond? Was that even a bond that was trying to form? Too many questions and the ones who could answer were currently offline.

Her back left itchy. She reached behind her to scratch at it and found that there was a strange fluid that had dried to her back plates. Also, she could more acutely feel the wind current as well as the twins' EM fields.

Wait. Dreadwing said something about her wings earlier that day. What happened to her wings? She turned her head to look and her jaw slacked open. _Inner wing structures!_ Just like the twins. Only, hers were more sharply angled and looked a bit more delicate. They were like translucent butterfly wings and were the same shade of rosy pink as the highlights of her armor.

Her back was itchy again. She really needed to get that dried fluid off. She looked for the oil river. It was to her left. Looking back to the recharging Seekers, she stood and made her way to the river.

Wing Saber went downstream a little bit to put some distance between her and the Seekers as not to wake them. She waded into the river until it came up to her waist and gasped at the feel of the oil against her new inner wings. Turns out that they were much more sensitive than her other wings.

Once the initial sensation died down a bit, she began to pick up new vibrations with them. She sank deeper into the oil and could literally feel _every_ slight rise and fall, twist and turn, in the oil and could feel the vibrations of the oil hitting the walls of the river. She was so engrossed in this new world that she didn't sense that the twins had awakened and were looking for her until she felt their pedefalls on the bank oscillate the oil.

Wing Saber opened her optics, that she had no idea were closed to begin with, and turned to face the twins. She brought her servos up to her chest in loose fists as she watched the twins look at her. She locked optics with them and noticed that while there was definitely some lust, perhaps from her heat, there was also something else. A softness, a gentleness, and a bit of protectiveness shone in both their optics.

She opened her mouth to say something, but soon shut it, anything she was going to say died before it could make it to her glossa. She looked into the oil, avoiding their gaze.

A gentle baritone spoke, _**"You're not going to be able to remove the fluids on your own, Little One."**_

Her helm popped up and she stared at Skyquake. How could she understand what he said?!

Skyquake smile a little. _**"Seekers never bathe alone. There are too many seams that are impossible to reach without special tools. And even then, it is still difficult. I would like to assist, if you will let me …"**_

She looked between the two, using her field subconsciously to gage their true purpose. She found no false motive and lowered her wings with a small nod.

The two advanced, first Skyquake then Dreadwing, into the river. Skyquake sat himself behind her and Dreadwing sat in front. While she still felt unsure about all this, she was starting to believe that they meant no harm. Skyquake gently splashed oil onto her back struts and pour some over both pairs of wings through cupped servos and began to rinse off the fluids from earlier.

Wing Saber decided to try their language, _**"So … why can I understand you now when I couldn't before?"**_

"_**Before our merge?"**_ Dreadwing asked.

She nodded.

"_**The spark merge awakened Seeker Cant within your CPU. All Seekers are born speaking Seeker Cant and are known to be talking long before grounder sparklings. **_

"_**You are a Drakonae, a femme Seeker. My brother and I are Drakes. There is one other Seeker gender called a Draka. Both the Draka and Drakonae experience what is called a Primal Heat Cycle, when their frames and sparks are ready to procreate. The Draka, like grounders, has both a spike and a valve. The Drakonae only has a valve and the Drake only has a spike. **_

"_**When a Draka or Drakonae enter their Primal Heat, their frames produce a scent to entice the Drakes to mate. Their frames build up fluid for their inner wings when they emerge. Primal Heat lasts about an orn,"**_

"_**Orn?"**_ Wing Saber asked, not quite sure how long that was.

"_**Ten solar cycles. For some bots, Primal Heat lasts for exactly an orn. For others, it could be shorter or longer. After the Primal Heat, your heat cycles will get shorter and less intense as you age."**_ Skyquake said. _**"Your first few centi-vorn of heat cycles, however, will be very, very intense …"**_ He whispered into her audio receptor, sliding his servo along the expanse of her right inner wing, causing her to shiver and heat begin to pool behind her panel.

Dreadwing glared at his brother and gave a warning rumble. Thankfully, Skyquake backed off. For now.

"_**As I was saying, Primal Heat lasts for about an orn. As the Heat drags on, more and more fluid builds up in the bot's frame, causing the slightest touch to be very painful. Their scent will also become stronger. If they don't bond to or have a Drake imprint their sparks by the end of the Primal Heat, the Draka or Drakonae's inner wings, which are housed inside the outer wings, will atrophy and the Seeker will be rendered sterile. Not a true adult, but not a youngling either. They will never be able to procreate the rest of their life cycle. Not even transferring their sparks into a new frame will fix the damage that the spark acquires."**_

"_**Ouch …"**_ she muttered. One of Wing Saber's greatest dreams was to become a mom. She might not be able to have human kids, but maybe she will be able to have Cybertronian ones. If God brings along the right Cybertronian. There was probably no way to reverse what Shockwave had done to her and her family.

"_**The Drake's spark contains the final coding that a Draka or Drakonae needs to fully mature. Fortunately, we only imprinted your spark. You will be able to choose your mate."**_

"_**Imprinting is very difficult, especially if your sparks are compatible. Normally medics imprint, as they can do it without bonding to the carrier. Most Seekers bond during Primal Heat."**_ Said Skyquake.

"_**What about interfacing? Will it bind us? Make us mates?"**_ Wing Saber asked, uncertain if humans and Cybertronians were as different as the fanfics said they were.

"_**No. Interfacing is a critical part of bonging and procreation, but it is also a way of bringing trines and friends closer together. Interfacing usually comes before bonding. Was it different for your native race?"**_

Wing Saber froze. How did they know? They couldn't possibly know what she and her family really were!

She jumped as Skyquake hushed her and began to stroke her outer wings soothingly. _**"Little One,"**_ he said, _** "gossip travels fast among the ranks. We had already heard of some of Shockwave's latest experiments escaping. When you did not respond correctly to our calls and were confused by your own frame and fighting your protocols, we put the pieces together and made a wild guess."**_

"_**You were once an organic life form, am I correct?"**_ Dreadwing asked.

Wing Saber dipped her helm, fiddling with her servos under the oil. _**"Yes,"**_ she whispered. _**"all five of us."**_

The twins looked at each other.

"_**Our race was primitive compared to Cybertron. I was escorting my four younger siblings to a religious gathering that morning. My carrier was home sick and my sire was at work. Then a ground bridge portal appeared in the middle of the highway and Shockwave and his men came out of it and started picking up cars and pulling humans out of them. They took us. I don't remember anything after we were brought through the bridge. I remember waking up to find smaller Cybertronians fighting over who got to sit on my chestplates. The black cyber-cat won. Shockwave must've knocked me out cause the next thing I knew, we were no longer in that lab. We've been running since, until we found that place."**_ She said, gesturing with her helm towards the right, where a lone figure, barely visible, stood on a hill. Probably watching them.

Dreadwing placed his servo on her shoulder and used his other one to raise her chin up to look into his optics. _**"We both want to take you as our mate. But Lord Megatron would never allow you to just be with us. He would use you as a breeder to multiply his army. It is too dangerous for us to take you back with us. We will stay with you till the end of your heat cycle, then we will speak with the rest of your family and try to get you to a safer place."**_

Wing Saber lit up. They had been praying for someone to help get them to Autobot territory. Or at least as far away from Shockwave as possible. _**"Really?"**_ she breathed.

He leaned in close to her faceplates. _**"I **_**vow**_** to you, even though I despise the current Prime, my brother and I will do everything we can to get you and your family to him. You will be safest there."**_

She leaned against his chest plates, joy swirling in her spark. God had answered one of their prayers, even if he chose a weird way of doing it.

**~~~~~oooOOOooo~~~~~**

As she was thinking these things, she began to register servos on her wings. She moaned softly, as the servos sent tingles of pleasure through them and down her back. Her frame began to heat up and her cooling fans kicked on. She began to vent a little faster as Dreadwing began to move his servos up and down her sides, leaving trails of heat behind.

They continued to try to bring her more pleasure as she started to writhe on Dreadwing's chestplates, gasping upon occasion.

Dreadwing lifted her out of the oil and treaded back to their old spot. Skyquake leaned against a rock and Dreadwing placed Wing Saber into his lap. Wing Saber panted, trying to recover she breath as he knelt in front of her.

"_**Wing Saber, listen to me. I am going to stimulate your panel. Let it open by itself. Your valve will be sealed differently than that of mechs. Your seal is inside your valve instead of at the opening."**_ She nodded, though it was difficult to focus on what Dreadwing was saying with Skyquake licking her right inner wing.

"_**I will use my digits to stretch you before my spike enters you. It will hurt when I break your seal, but Skyquake will be trying to keep the pain at a minimum. Hopefully, you won't feel much pain."**_

Wing Saber nodded as Dreadwing reached his servo towards her panel. Her spark raced a bit as he traced slow circles on it. It didn't take long for it to open; clear pale purple lubricants beginning to drip out of her valve. He traced her valve before inserting a digit.

She gasped. The intrusion stung a bit, but it passed as he began to massage her opening. Soon he inserted a second, then a third. The third one hurt a bit more than the other two, but Wing Saber was quickly lost in the pleasure that she vaguely knew was supposed to be shared with her husband.

Dreadwing withdrew his digits and her cooling fans were running on full blast. She opened her optics that seemed to have closed again without her knowledge when she hear something slid open. She watched as Dreadwing's spike rise to its fullest. She felt guilty about what was about it happen. She was still human to a degree, right? Would their spirits bind anyway through this?

Skyquake reclined them back a little further as Dreadwing positioned himself over her. Her spark raced with fear. She gasped she Skyquake started to pay more attention to her wings.

Dreadwing cupped the side of her face with one servo and used his other one to guide her stabilizers around his waist before placing it beneath her lower back. He leaned the side of his helm against hers as he lined himself up and entered her quickly in one thrust, breaking her seal and burying himself to the hilt.

Wing Saber arched at the penetration and gasped at the painful breaking of her seal. At the precise moment Dreadwing entered her, Skyquake buried his digits into her wing hinges and gently bit down onto her wing, the combined stimulus of the pleasure from the bite and the pain from the seal breaking through Wing Saber into a hard overload.

Wing Saber keened as the brief stab of pain was forgotten when someone bit down on her wing and sent her into an overload. She saw white and Dreadwing held her close as she thrashed a bit.

Wing Saber sighed and slumped in Dreadwing's hold as the overload faded. That … that was … _good_. She had been too tired last time to dwell on the experience, but now … well, it should be with her future husband …

Dreadwing picked that moment to start moving his spike out of her. She bit her lipplate. There was no pain accompanying his movements. The pleasure was better than she had imagined it would be. Her thoughts became muddled and thick as Dreadwing's speed increased and with it, the pleasure. Wing Saber couldn't stop herself from making small sounds as brought her closer to another overload. Dreadwing whispered something into her audio that she didn't catch, but it served to send her higher into the cloud of bliss. A few more thrusts from him sent her crashing into an overload harder and longer than the last one. When it faded, she found that Dreadwing had changed their positions and he was leaning against a rock, holding her close to him as Skyquake sat off to the side, watching them.

**~~~~~oooOOOooo~~~~~**

Skyquake withdrew a few cubes of energon from a subspace pocket and gave both of them one once they had recovered. Wing Saber stared at hers. The energon that she and her family had been consuming came from the river under their dwelling and was put in whatever container would hold it. It did not come in cubes. The fanfics said that Cybertronians drank energon from cubes, but only a few said how to open them. And each way was different. She wasn't sure how this one was to be opened.

Dreadwing caught her gaze and reach for a corner of her cube, taking one of his talons and prying a corner of the cube off and folding it backwards out of the way. She smiled her thanks at him and drank a sip for the cube.

She grimaced. The energon from the river tasted better than this stuff.

"_**I apologize for the poor quality of the energon,"**_ said Dreadwing, _**"it lacks the necessary additives and nutrients for Seekers. The only between our energon verses the energon of the grounders in Lord Megatron's forces is that we get mid-grade. Grounders get low-grade."**_

I continued to drink my cube. It was definitely plainer and had a powdery texture compared to the river. The river's energon was thicker and had a citrus taste to it. I'd have to have them taste the energon of the river.

After refueling, Wing Saber was once again sandwiched between the twins. She asked them how long they would stay here.

"_**We don't know. Your heat will be over in two to three solar cycles at most. Then we would like to be able to speak with your family and show you how it properly suckle your youngest siblings."**_

"_**Why?"**_

"_**Your youngest two siblings are too young to be consuming regular energon. Younglings must suckle from their creators until their sparks and frames reach adulthood. If they are weaned too early, they will emotionally suffer for it. Sometimes, it will cause physical problems. You may not be their carrier, but you can now feed them until someone else can. It is preferred that you don't do the feeding for long."**_

I nodded before snuggling into Dreadwing's chestplates, tired from previous activates.

~~~~~SSSsssSSS~~~~~

Jeremy stood of the "roof of their dwelling, watching as two large Seekers competed for his older sister and then proceeded to mate with her. If he saw correctly, they bonded to her too. He wanted to go to her and rescue her from the twin Seekers, who were a bit more than twice her size, but he felt a check in his spirit. After examining it a while, he came to the conclusion that they were trying to help her. He remembered her telling him about transformer genders and the mating rituals of Seekers, but could not remember the details.

He prayed that the Seekers would not take her from them, nor were they Decepticons. It would not end well if they were of the enemy.

~~~~~SSSsssSSS~~~~~

**That was difficult. I will **_**not**_** write M rated stuff unless it involves bonding. **


	5. Chapter 5

**New chapter. We'll see how this goes.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Transformers. I just play with them. I only own my OC's. **

Communication:

_**:: comm. link ::**_

**\- Bondmates/sparkmates -**

**~: creator/creation bond :~**

**: sibling bond :**

**~ spark twin bond ~**

_Thoughts/memories/flashbacks/dreams_

_[symbiot/symbiot carrier]_

_**Seeker Cant**_

= **Cybertronian language** =

* * *

For the next three solar cycles, Dreadwing and Skyquake remained with Wing Saber until her inner wings folded back into her outer wings by the fourth morning. With that signaling the end of her Primal Heat, the twins followed her up to her family's dwelling to meet her family.

Jeremy's black … deep blue that looks almost black … and silver frame stood on the hill, watching them as they approached. His gaze pierced the twin Decepticons, threatening to tear them apart if they harmed Wing Saber.

She went up to him. "Jeremy, this is Dreadwing and Skyquake. They helped with the heat."

"So, are you bonded now?"

Before Wing Saber could negate the question, Dreadwing spoke up, "It is a complicated process, young Drake. We are not bonded to your sister, we've only imprinted her. She has no ties to our spark and now can procreate. She is no longer a fledgling, but an adult."

Jeremy gave him a puzzled look. Wing Saber looked back and forth between the twins. She had an inkling on what a fledgling was, but was not completely sure. And how in the world could they speak English?!

"We share a split spark, two halves in separate frames. A fledgling is an adult Seeker whose frame is not yet ready to reproduce."

"How can you speak our native language?" Jeremy asked suspiciously.

"When we imprinted your sister, it awakened the language trees of Seeker Cant, which every Seeker is born with, within her and in the process transferred her native tongue to us."

"So why didn't you leave when you were finished with her?"

"Because she is not safe here," said Skyquake, "none of you are. We need to discuss with you a means to get you to Autobot territory, where you will be safe from Lord Megatron."

Jeremy looked between the twins for a long moment, then gestured toward the doorway of the dwelling with his helm.

Wing Saber and the twins followed him inside past the first room and into a room farther in the dwelling. They entered a large chamber deep in the hill that had enough room inside to hold a small conference. There halls near the back of the chamber that lead to other rooms. The chamber was dimly lit with desks on the left wall and a large table with chairs in the center on the chamber. Energon cubes were stacked on the right wall. There was a young blue Seeker trimmed in red sitting at one of the desks. He turned to look at them. Dreadwing noticed that the youngling had brown optics like him brother. And a mass of wire-like hair on his helm, but not nearly as thick as his brother's. His armor hung loose on his frame.

"Joel, get your sisters." Jeremy said.

Joel frowned. "Why should I get them? You are capable of doing it."

"Cause I said so. Go."

With an optic roll and a sigh, Joel stood and walked down one of the halls.

"Does he always show such disrespect?" Skyquake asked.

"Not always." said Wing Saber. "Sometimes, he is very helpful and does everything he's asked to do. Other times, he is a lot worse. Very illogical, very stubborn. He only snapped because he didn't want to leave his contraption. He's trying to make a weapon."

"That is no excuse. Younglings respect their elders."

Jeremy shook head helm. "Not Joel. He will only respect physical strength. If he doesn't want to do what you say, he won't do it. If he thinks you're wrong, you're wrong. Simple as that."

"Born leader." said Wind Saber.

Joel returned with two more femmes. One a fledgling, the other a youngling. The fledgling was a dark navy blue and her armor looked like it was covered in star dust. Her hair was dark brown like both her brothers and came up to her upper back. The youngling's armor was lavender with soft pink swirls and gold accents. She had golden hair with paler highlights that went past her waist. Like the blue Seeker, her armor hung loose. Both sisters had brown optics.

The twins noticed something odd. Only Wing Saber had blue optics. The others had brown. They looked at each other and the same question formed between them. What did this mean?

Jeremy brought them back the reality. "These are other siblings: Mycah, Joel, and Michelle." He pointed to the stardust femme, the blue mechling, and the lavender femmeling respectively. "Jessika is the oldest. I come second. We are all that's left of the organics that Shockwave kidnapped. The others are dead."

Dreadwing was enraged all over again. Shockwave had dared to touch younglings! Experimenting on fellow Decepticons was bad enough, but experimenting on the younglings of _any_ race was wrong on so many levels.

"Why did you bring Decepticons in our home?"

Dreadwing looked at Joel. He was glaring at Jeremy with arms crossed.

"Because they helped Jessika. They also will help us to get to the Autobots."

"How do you know they won't bring us back?"

Dreadwing addressed him before Jeremy could answer, "Mind your glossa, youngling. If we wanted to return you to our master, we would have done so a long time ago. You will mind your brother."

"You can't make me."

Wing Saber's wings hiked up in a display of authority and she emitted a low growl. Joel held his helm high and his wings subconsciously matched hers. Such disrespect will not do.

Skyquake reached the out-of-line Seekerling in two strides. A glint of fear flashed in the youngling's optics for a moment before returning to their defiant gaze. Skyquake towered over him. The youngling only came up to top of his abdominal plates, just below his spark chamber. Skyquake felt his brother caution him to be gentle with mechling.

"I _can_ make you, youngling. And so can your older siblings."

"_Prove it_." Joel hissed.

Skyquake grinned as he took hold of the youngling's shoulders and spun him around so that the youngling was closer to the middle of the room. Dreadwing grabbed the table and moved it out of Skyquake's way as he proceeded to teach the Seekerling a lesson. The young femmeling gasped and ran to Wing Saber's side as Skyquake and Joel wrestled along the floor, tears running down her face. Dreadwing watched the others face plates. Each one had mixed feelings and the older two looked like they were torn between letting the fight run its course and jumping in to rescue their brother. Their fields also portrayed a lot. Dreadwing realized that this was not the first time their brother had gotten into a fight like this. But it was probably not the right kind.

The fight for dominance didn't last long. In less than five kliks, Skyquake had the youngling pinned to the ground on his tank. Joel hissed at him. "_Yield!_" Skyquake commanded. The youngling refused. "_YIELD!_" he repeated, grabbing a wing. Joel tried his best to dislodge the larger, older Seeker, but could not. Skyquake bit down on the mechling's wing and growled. Joel winced and screamed. He was not in pain, just mad. Wing Saber almost pounced on Skyquake, but Dreadwing held her and Jeremy back. His gentle, but firm grip telling them not to interfere. This, unfortunately, was to be their first lesson on Seeker culture; rank is fought for. And sometimes, unruly youngsters got themselves into a whole lot of trouble when they become defiant.

Joel resisted Skyquake for a good breem before relenting and submitting. He relaxed in Skyquake's hold, lowering his wings and letting out a soft rumble of submission. Skyquake relaxed his hold, but still kept his weight on the youngling. He looked at Dreadwing and nodded, but didn't let the mechling up just yet.

Dreadwing turned Mycah. "Go get some cubes of Energon for your sister. I'll explain later."

Mycah hurried off to complete her task.

"Jeremy, stand by the halls. If he bolts, I do not want him to pass."

Jeremy glared a bit at him, but stood at the hallways.

Dreadwing directed Wing Saber to sit down will her back struts against the wall. Michelle clung to her wing. Mycah returned with Energon and gave the four cubed to Dreadwing.

"Here, drink. Consume as much as you can."

Wing Saber hesitantly did as instructed and could only empty 1 ½.

"Hmm, good enough. Skyquake, let him up."

Skyquake got off Joel and he stood as quickly as he could, but as soon as he was on his pedes, he started to sway. Skyquake grabbed his arm to stabilize the youngling. He steered Joel to Wing Saber.

Dreadwing got the attention of the youngest two. "Wing Saber told us a little about race. I do not know how your people raised their young, nor do I know the weaning age of your kind. I ask you this, have either of you been purging your Energon?"

Michelle looked confused. Wing Saber turned to her. "Throw up."

She nodded. Joel remained stone-faced, his pride bruised.

"Cybertronians suckle from their creators until they are young adults. Their frames cannot handle refined energon in any form. It _must_ come from the creators or someone else who has active feeding lines. You two are too young to be off your creators' energon mix. Now that your sister is a full adult, her feeding lines can activate if needed. And they will activate in the presence on a starving youngling or sparkling."

Wing Saber began to feel some discomfort behind her chestplates. It felt like her chest was swelling. She rubbed it. Her chest was starting to hurt. She missed at least half of what Dreadwing was saying.

Dreadwing caught Wing Saber rubbing her chassis, her face contorted in slight pain. Feeding lines were supposed to online slowly the first time in response to carrying. Though it was not uncommon for a bot who never has sparklings of their own to feed a sparkling that wasn't theirs. It was common for caretakers to suckle all under their care.

"Wing Saber, open your chestplates. There is no shame in this."

She did as she was told, her spark's light bathing those nearby in soft golden light.

"Since Wing Saber is a fully mature adult, she can provide the proper youngling mix that your frames need until other bot can take on the role of adoptive creator. You two need to suckle. Stubbornness will cause your frames, CPUs and sparks to develop incorrectly and problems will arise in the future.

"Joel, it is best if you suckle first. Your frame has been through a lot more in the past few kliks than your younger sister."

Joel was reluctant. He didn't want to. Nursing was for babies. Skyquake pushed him onto his knees at Jessika's side. Light pink energon was starting to drip from her breasts … feeding lines as Dreadwing called them. He could also start to smell the energon. It smelled like strawberries. He hated strawberries, but the scent was making him want it. He looked at the translucent pouches of energon. He did want it …

Wing Saber was getting impatient. She know how much Joel complained over the lack of food. Now she could give him as much as he wanted. She reached for her brother, but Dreadwing told her no. Let him come to her.

Joel tried to resist as long as possible. "Fine." he said. He got on her left side and laid across her lap. His sister cradled him against herself like she would a baby. Humiliated, he placed his mouth around her nub and began to suck as though he was drinking out of a straw. To his surprise, it wasn't thin like he had expected, but thick like one of her fruit smoothies that she used to make back on Earth. And it tasted like one, too. Much better than the regular stuff from the river. Maybe this wasn't so bad after all.

Wing Saber looked up at Dreadwing, "Dreadwing, suckling was a private thing for our race. Females would cover themselves and their young when they were suckling. Are things the same here?"

Dreadwing shook his helm. "No. It is very normal to find a bot feeding their young in public. It is a normal part of life. No need to hide it. Interfacing is another matter entirely."

Joel came off the right feeding line and went to the left. He apparently was ignoring the conversation taking place and was still suckling hard. Dreadwing passed the half empty cube to Wing Saber. She took it and drank.

"Have any of you merged your sparks?" Dreadwing asked.

"We weren't sure how to do it, so we never did it. There are five of us." Mycah said.

"You must merge your sparks to keep your family bond strong. You can merge your sparks all at once or on a one-on-one basis. It would be preferred if you merged as a family unit. And it looks like you will have to do it later." he said with a slight grin.

Wing Saber looked at her brother. He was now have in recharge still suckling away. He had almost drained the left feeding pouch and didn't look like he was going to stop anytime soon.

Dreadwing grabbed a third cube. "Drink. You will need to refuel often with feeding them both. He alone will consume large amounts of energon mix in order to fill out and grow into his adult frame. He still has a few centi-vorn, but you will not have to feed him for long."

As Wing Saber downed the third cube, Joel moved back to the right pouch and let out and very cute sounding chirp.

"That sounds so cute!" Michelle cried. "I should tell him when he wakes up!"

"He might make your life miserable in return." grinned Wing Saber.

"But it'll be so worth it!"

Wing Saber shook her helm. She handed Dreadwing the empty cube. Skyquake was asking if Jeremy could get some blankets for Joel to lay down on when he was finished. Jeremy when to fetch some as Skyquake put the table back where it belonged. Jeremy returned and Skyquake helped make Joel a temporary bed.

Joel was playing with the nub in his sleep. Dreadwing showed Wing Saber how to take him off and lifted him up into his arms. He squirmed a bit as he was carried to the makeshift bed and he was laid down. Joel curled up as another blanket was placed on him.

Michelle crawled into Wing Saber's lap as soon as Joel was taken away. Wing Saber's feeding pouches had refilled with a different type of youngling mix for her as Michelle got into position. She latched onto the opposite feeding nub without a fuss. Dreadwing made Wing Saber consume three more cubes to replace what Michelle would be taking.

Wing Saber was more than full after the third cube. She was getting tired herself. She never ate her fill on Earth because she would become very tired if she did. The same thing happened here, but Dreadwing was not going to be deterred. She had no choice but to drink the energon.

Skyquake was asking Jeremy about Earth and its customs as Wing Saber tried hard to follow the conversation and stay awake. She interjected her own input every now and then, but was slowly losing the battle for recharge. Her mind wandered back to her parents and pets on Earth. If they had counted her days correctly, it had been a little over three human years since they fled Shockwave.

She wondered how her mama was doing. She could almost careless about what her father thought, but at the same time, did he pray for their safety? Did he miss them? And Kayla … that husky was probably mourning the fact that she wasn't there anymore. Nanook and Joy must be feeling the same way about Jeremy and Michelle. There wasn't a day that went by when Mama and the dogs were not thought about. Wing Saber wondered what king of pets Cybertron had. Maybe Jeremy could build her a fox with bat wings named Fidget from a game they both liked …

She didn't realize that she had fallen into recharge until a recharging Michelle was lifted from her lap, making her cold. Dreadwing walked off to place Michelle onto another makeshift berth that was made. She looked so small in his arms. Wing Saber stood. Now she was really cold. Jeremy got her a blanket as she sat in a chair. Dreadwing came to the table and pulled out another cube of energon … "_where did he get all these cubes?"_ … and set it in front of her. She pushed it away from herself and laid her helm down on her arms.

"Drink, Little One."

"Nuh uh. I'm full."

"You'll regret it later when your frame becomes fatigued. Drink."

"I get tired when I drink my fill or more. I don't like that."

"Carriers must refuel before and after they suckle their young. You are not a carrier yet, but you are functioning as one until someone else can. If you need to recharge, do so. A lot of changes have occurred in your frame in the past orn and it needs fuel and rest to stabilize. _Refuel_."

She heard the sound of the cube scrapping against the table and felt the vibrations as it was pushed closer to her. She looked at Dreadwing and found both him and Skyquake looking at her expectantly. She sighed and sat up, picking up the cube in the process. She drank it slowly. Talk had drifted towards how God made the universe and how Primus was not a god, but had been given the ability to create a race. Wing Saber couldn't follow the conversation as well as the last one. She stayed online for a good thirty minutes, she couldn't be bothered to thing of the Cybertronian equivalent, before finally laying her helm down again. Words muddled into background noise that lulled Wing Saber into recharge minutes later.

* * *

**That's that. Please review and let me know what you think.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry about the delay! The last half of the semester got hectic and then there were finals. I pass everything, though! Hopefully, I'll have more time to write over the summer.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Transformers. I just play with them. I only own my OC's. **

Time:

Astro-second = 1.258 Earth seconds

1 nanocycle/nanoklik = 10 seconds

1 cycle/klik = 60 nanocycles/nanokliks _120 seconds_

Breem = 15 kliks _30 minutes_

1 joor = _1.3 Earth days_

Solar cycle/orn = 24 joor _31.557 Earth days_

Vorn = 10 orn

Groon = 8 vorn

Orbital cycle = 12 groon _83 human years_

Deca-cycle = 10 orbital cycles

Centi-cycle/Mega cycle = 100 orbital cycles

Communication:

_**:: comm. link ::**_

**\- Bondmates/sparkmates -**

**~: creator/creation bond :~**

**: sibling bond :**

**~ spark twin bond ~**

_Thoughts/memories/flashbacks/dreams_

_[symbiot/symbiot carrier]_

_**Seeker Cant**_

= **Cybertronian language** =

* * *

Jeremy found that the Seekers were open the idea of there being a creator of their "god", Primus. After talking with them for some time, it turns out that many Cybertronians believed that Primus was created by a group of beings called "The Ones", but any knowledge on the subject would be found in the Iacon Hall of Records. Vos, the city most Seekers were from, lacked any information on the subject. Jeremy explained that "The Ones" were probably the Trinity he believed in. God the Father, God the Son, and God the Holy Spirit. He told of how the universe was created and the general Biblical history of Earth. The twins were skeptical and hesitant to believe him fully, but they could see that Jeremy know a great deal on the subject and thus listened to what he had to say.

"She's _out_."

The three looked at Mycah and then at Jessika, who had fallen asleep sometime prior after she finished the cube of energon Dreadwing insisted she consume. Her breathing slow and even, her wings hanging loose on her back in a semi-neutral position, her frame completely relaxed.

"Her frame now has a chance to catch up on some much needed rest. There is not much room for it during heat, so many bots will recharge for long periods for the next couple of solar cycles after the heat cycle ends. Her frame also needs to replace the nutrients used during Primal Heat and feeding the younglings, which was why I had her refuel so much." Dreadwing said.

His optics lowered to the table. "However, she is now in great danger."

"Why?" Mycah asked.

"If the Decepticons, more specifically Lord Megatron, discovered that she had completed her Primal Heat, she would be hunted down and used as a breeder. Femmes are built better for carrying sparklings and Seekers can carry three sparklings at once on average. Both combined … most Cons will not stop at the chance to claim a neutral, unbonded femme Seeker.

"Drakonae are _rare_. Femmes are rare in general, but a _Seeker_ femme is an ultra-rare jewel that will have unbonded mechs fighting over her." Dreadwing turned to Mycah. "When you reach maturity, you will also be in danger unless you can find a mate, but it won't happen for several more mega cycles. From what Jeremy has told us, you would have been weaned within the past few vorn, so you have nothing to worry about.

"We had great difficulty resisting the bonding process with Wing Saber. Carriers in Primal Heat are supposed to bond during that time, but the Decepticon army is no place for a femme. Most femmes are terminated."

Jeremy raised a finger to get the twins' attention. "One question," he said, stroking his bread, which felt weird being wires instead of organic hair. "Why do you keep calling Jessika 'Wing Saber'?"

"Once we merged our spark with hers and the languages had transferred, we felt her designation, as well as what she would have called herself in she were a Cybertronian. It was more comfortable to call her a Cybertronian designation rather than her native one and she appeared to like it. The designation stuck." said Skyquake.

"Will we get Cybertronian names?" Mycah asked, her optics visibly getting brighter.

"In order to keep your identity hidden, yes. We can discuss your new designations once your siblings have awakened."

~~~~~SSSsssSSS~~~~~

Michelle awakened feeling much better than she had ever felt since coming to Cybertron. The youngling energon that her sister's frame produced was _way_ better than the other stuff she had to drink and it didn't make her stomach hurt. She also had more energy after waking up this time.

She sat up and looked around. Joel was still sleeping to her right. Looking ahead, she saw the two Seekers sitting at the table with her three older siblings. Jeremy had his back to her and Mycah was across from him. The Seekers sat on the right hand side and Jessika sat on the left. She had this sudden urge to go cuddle Jessika. She knew Jessika didn't like it, but who cared. Maybe she'd get away with it.

Michelle got up and slowly got behind Jessika and tried to sneak her arms around her, but Jessika turned around before she could and looked at her with an optic ridge raised. Michelle gave Jessika her best puppy-eyed look, but Jessika gave her a look that said "really?" Michelle made her bottom lip quiver.

Dreadwing chuckled a bit. "Wing Saber, let her cuddle."

Jessika turned to face him, her wings tensing.

"She doesn't like being touched." Joel said, grinning from his place on the floor.

Michelle felt Jessika becoming more and more uncomfortable.

"Seekers need to touch and be touched. I know none of you were born Seeker, but you are Seeker now. You need to stop being human and start being Seeker. This includes touching and grooming each other. You will also need to start recharging in the same berth. None of you have trines, so recharging together will be vital to ensure young sparks mature properly."

Jeremy patted his thigh. "Come 'ere Michelle, you can sit with me." he said, opening his arms wide.

Michelle really wanted Jessika, but she really looked uncomfortable with the whole idea so Michelle went to Jeremy. He scooped her up and began to rain kisses on her head. Michelle pursed her lips and squinted her eyes. Her sisters laughed a bit and the other Seekers smiled a little.

"Group hug!" Joel shouted from behind, and wrapped his arms around the two of them. Michelle and Jeremy fought to free themselves of Joel's grasp. It broke, with Joel laughing. Jeremy proceeded to tackle the somewhat smaller and much scrawnier youngling. This resulted in a scuffle on the floor with Joel in a laughing fit. After a few moments, Dreadwing broke it up and had the boys sit down. Jeremy took Michelle into his lap again.

Dreadwing face went serious when he spoke, "As I was telling the older ones, you are not safe here. The Decepticons are always looking for more energon and if they pick up on the river underground, if you stay here, you will be caught. We must get you to Iacon, the Autobots' capitol city. No one can know that you came from Shockwave's lab. None of the Autobots will not trust you and they will not take you in if they knew. Your true designations must be kept hidden. We can chose new designations for you now that the two of are now online."

"Jessika already has chosen names for us." Mycah said.

Skyquake raised his optics. "And what are they?"

Jeremy looked Skyquake in the optic. "Bladestream." He said.

"Stardust." said Mycah.

Joel puffed out his chest. "Technoburst."

Dreadwing frowned. "That is not a designation becoming of a Seeker. That is more of a grounder one."

"But _I_ picked it!" Joel protested.

"You can keep it for now. We will need to find you a new one."

"Mine is Wind Dancer. I love dancing!" said Michelle.

"Really? So do many other Seekers." Dreadwing said.

"We will need to find a different designation for Joel, but right now, since you have new designations, you will need weapons to defend yourself."

Dreadwing pulled a small round flat thing out of a pocket in his armor and placed it onto the table. He pressed a few buttons and a large hologram popped out with different weapon choices. Michelle couldn't read any of the words below each weapon, but she guessed they were the names of the weapons.

"You will choose a short-range and a long-range weapon. Next time we return, we will install them into your frames and train you in the basics of how to use them."

Joel pointed to a rather large, bulky canon. "I call this one!"

Dreadwing raised his optic ridges. "That model is much too large for your frame type, you will need to acquire your final upgrade before you can handle that one." Joel opened his mouth to protest and Dreadwing raised his servo to silence him. "You also need to build up your muscle cables before I even begin to consider training you for such a weapon. Right now, only the most experienced gladiators from the Pits of Kaon can wield that canon. For now, I suggest we look at smaller blasters."

Michelle looked at Joel, whose faceplates were twisted into a scowl. She looked back to the holographic image as Dreadwing picked a different gun that resembled a _Star Wars_ blaster. The other weapons disappeared and the blaster moved to the top right corner of the hologram. Several different blasters appeared of various designs. Joel's optics brightened at the sheer amount of guns.

Dreadwing scanned over each of the blasters with a critical eye. "Hmmm. That will do." He said, touching a weird looking one that looked like it came out of one of the games Jeremy liked to play back home.

"This blaster has no official title, but it is a fairly decent one. It is equipped as a pair and it is one of the more powerful blasters, able to pierce the toughest armor. However, in exchange for power, the blaster only has a 60% rate of accuracy. What makes these blasters unique, are the blades," Dreadwing pointed to the hook-like blades on the top and underside of the blaster. "These blades are commonly used to help reload the blaster as quickly as possible, but with the proper upgrades, they can extend and be used for melee weapons. They are easy to handle for a first weapon, but require great amounts of training to use accurately."

He looked at Joel. "This will be a very good choice for you. Are you prepared to do what it takes to handle this weapon?"

"No one will wield it better than me." Joel declared with his chin and wings lifted high.

Dreadwing grinned. "I have no doubt."

He moved the blaster to a folder and went back to the main menu. He turned to Michelle. "You are still too young to handle many of these weapons. However, you should be able to use classic Seeker stingers." He touched a gun that looked like Bumble's from the _Transformers Prime_ series that had a strange insignia to the lower right of the image. He scrolled through some of the stringers until he found a particularly small pair. "This one is what most Seekers get as a first set. These can have upgrades that will allow you to use poison darts instead of standard bullets. Do you know of ribbon dancing?"

"Yes!" Michelle cried. "It's pretty!"

"Then for a short-range weapon, I suggest a whip. You'll be able to combine dance and martial arts with the whip very nicely."

Dreadwing placed the stingers into the folder and found a whip for Michelle to use. "Mycah, I think you would do well with basic stingers and arm blades. Perhaps we can consider a shoulder canon." he said, placing the chosen weapons into the folder.

"Why do they get to choose, but I don't?" she half-whined.

"I want to gage your skills and abilities before I let you pick a weapon. Out of you five, you are the one who is on-the-border with most of the weapons. It would be best to gage your skills first.

"Jeremy, your frame type has the ability to carry an arsenal of weaponry. I will leave this with you so you may choose your weapons. I know you can't read Seeker cant yet, but Skyquake download English onto the disk and he will show you how to navigate the weaponry."

Jeremy nodded in understanding as Dreadwing returned to the main menu.

"Wing Saber, what weapons would you choose?"

Jessika thought for a second. "I'd like a bow and perhaps a, um, dual swords?"

"I think dual swords is a bit much for now. We will start with one and work towards two, or," Dreadwing pulled up a sword that looked like a two swords that had extra-long handles that joined at the ends, resembling a dual-saber. "you can use this. This is a dual-blade sword in which the blades fold in half at the handle to be stored on one's back. There are some powerful bow to choose from, although the only difference between most of the bows are cosmetics. This one seems to suit you." He said, picking a bow that looked like it was made of Seeker wing with jewels imbedded in it. "This bow is known for its silence and comes with a sheath that can equipt a variety of tips; including standard tip, poison darts, fiery darts, and electric darts."

He moved the bow and sword into the folder. Then he uncoiled a cable from his wrist and plugged it into the devise and downloaded the folder. Once he unplugged himself, he gave it Skyquake. Dreadwing faced the siblings.

"We must return to the Decepticons. Next vorn, we will return here with your new weapons and establish a training arena underground so that you can prepare yourselves for the journey ahead. We will teach you what we can. When you're ready, I will give you a map to Iacon. After that, you will be on your own. We will not be able to help you. We will plan evidence for the Autobots so that they can find you, but that will be all we can do."

At that, the Decepticon Seekers rose and helped prepare a _proper_ Seeker nest so that the siblings all recharged in the same "nest". Although, the two kept Jessika separate for now. She recharged with them.

~~~~~SSSsssSSS~~~~~

The next day … orn; solar cycle is the technical term, but no one wants to say all that … the Decepticons left, leaving behind the weapons holo and instructions on how to conduct the next vorn (10 orn), this included learning Cybertronian time, how to speak and read Seeker cant, and some basic exercises. They were pretty much ordered to take flights on an ornly basis. They also had to merge their sparks on an ornly basis to keep their bonds strong. They were strong now, but Dreadwing wanted it stronger and it was to be done at night.

Turned out that Wing Saber had the Cybertronian time all wrong. A little over one Earth month passed in _one orn_. So in a little over a vorn, Earth has already gone through a year. _Insane!_

But they would still follow God's command of "6 days will you do all your work and on the 7th day, you shall rest". It just wouldn't be Earth days. They'd never get anything done. They were going to have to try to observe God's calendar on a Cybertronian scale. Bladestream would have to do the math cause it was frying Wing Saber's processer just thinking about it.

The family also had to start using their Cybertronian designations. And find Technoburst a new one.

Skyquake had given Bladestream his comm. number so that when Bladestream was done picking his weapons, he could send the selection off to Skyquake. Even Technoburst looked at the weapons. He couldn't read Seeker cant very well yet, so Bladestream had to translate the stats for him.

Dreadwing and Skyquake were going to return next vorn to have their weapons installed and have a training room built. The twins were going to design training programs that were going to push the siblings to their limits. And, hopefully, they would bring back a personal trainer for them as well.

~~~~~SSSsssSSS~~~~~

The day came when the siblings were to get their weapons. Technoburst was the most excited. Wing Saber had also given him a new designation that the twins approved of; Jetstorm. He had liked "Technoburst" better, but he'd settle for this one.

The Decepticons had brought a skilled medic to install the weapons. His designation was Razorblade. He was a grounder, but was highly skilled with Seeker anatomy.

He started with Wind Dancer first and worked from youngest to the oldest. He kept calling her "sparkling", much to her chagrin. The old bot kept going on and on about how refreshing it was to see young bots again. He was disappointed with Jetstorm's weight, but was hopeful about his progress.

With the instillation of the weapons of youngest three complete and hassle-free, he moved on to Bladestream. Upon examination, Razorblade's optics were wide with fascination.

"Ya don't need any more weapons, young'un, yer a walkin' armory already. Yer armor's made up entirely of weapons, and that ain't includin' the ones yer packin' in yer weapon holds. And … they're in top condition. I kin add a couple more, but, hee hee, ya don't need 'em. That be why yer armor's so thick 'n overlapped."

Razorblade was still quite tickled about Bladestream's weaponry as he prepared Wing Saber's weapons. Wing Saber was beyond nervous. She stood in a corner watching Razorblade work, armor pinned to her frame and wings low and tense. She was never this apprehensive about medical procedures before. Sure, she had been a little nervous before back on Earth, but never like this. It felt like her spark was going a mile a minute and trying to break out of its chamber. She tried hard to school herself, but as her turn drew nearer, the weaker her control became. Once Bladestream sat up and got off Razorblade's medical table, she was about ready to bolt. Razorblade looked up and locked optics with her. Her entire frame tensed like a coiled spring, her processor trying to figure out all the different ways she could escape.

Razorblade's grin quickly became a frown once he saw the terrified Seeker femme. If he approached her right now, he would have to sedate her and he didn't want to do that. Her stress level was too high already. Yet, he had to commend her. She had stayed longer than most other bots in his care. She had courage. Courage she would need later on. But now was not the time to teach her how to use the fear to her advantage. He needed her calm. He looked to Dreadwing.

_**:: Sir, ::**_

_**:: What? ::**_ Dreadwing asked.

_**:: Please calm 'er down. Da young un's flight protocols are finxin' ta override 'er higher level though processah an' I can't work wit that. I'm surprised she ain't run yet. ::**_

_**:: *sigh* Alright. ::**_

Wing Saber watched as Razorblade and Dreadwing seemed to have a private conversation. Her curiosity was quipped at their silent conversation, but not enough to ask what they were talking about. Once their optics turned to her, curiosity was gone and fear was back in force.

Her right wing twitched as Dreadwing approached her. She backed away from him a bit and was prepared to make a run for it when Dreadwing placed his servo on her wing. She jerked her wing to get it away from him and in the process dragged the wing through his servo.

She froze. The sensations that just ran through her wing …

Dreadwing's servo was on her wing again. He was … petting it.

Wing Saber trembled. His petting was slowly killing her fear.

Dreadwing grabbed her and pulled him to his chestplates, pressing her audio to his chestplates directly above his spark. She fought him for a klik before stilling. He continued to stroke her wings, keeping himself between Wing Saber and the medical equipment. She eventually relaxed in his embrace. "Sorry …" she whispered.

"Hush. Many bots can't handle coming close to the medbay. Some bots' fear is stronger than others. Later, I will teach you how to use it to your advantage." He said, rubbing her backplates.

She sat there with Dreadwing a little while longer, then Dreadwing stood her up and lead her to the medical table. As soon as she saw what he wanted, she began to balk, but Dreadwing was firm about it and used his EM field to reassure her that it was safe.

When Wing Saber finally laid on the medical berth, she held Dreadwing's servo tightly. Razorblade began the examination. Once it was over and she was given a clean bill of health, he began to install her chosen weapons.

One problem though, Wing Saber's frame kept rejecting the weapons. Razorblade frown and hummed. He plugged a small thin cord from one the medical computers into a medical port among Wing Saber's neck cables and began to type away at the keyboard. Dreadwing and Wing Saber looked at each other. Razorblade returned to her side and began to scan her weapon slots. He shook his helm and signed with a slightly troubled look on his faceplates.

"I'm sorry, but, I can't install the weapons."

"What do you mean, 'you can't'?!" Dreadwing asked.

Razorblade flinched. "There's already somethin' occupyin' the slots, sir! Her frame seems to be makin' its own weapons much like a carrier's frame makes the body of a sparklin'. I can't install nothin' if there's already somthin' there."

That was a bit of a shock. Her frame was building its own weapons. How was it even doing that?

Dreadwing signed. "Can you tell what kind of weapons are being fashioned?"

"No, sir. All I can see is a mass of somethin'. No even the scanners or the machine can tell what is there."

He turned to Wing Saber. "You'll havta carry weapons de ol' fashioned way. Externally. You'll havta train with a variety of weapons cause ya don't know what yer frame's buildin'."

"Are we done here?"

Razorblade nodded and Wing Saber quickly left the medbay.

~~~~~SSSsssSSS~~~~~

After Dreadwing got a summary of the siblings' medical files, he brought them to their new training arena. There was still a lot of work that had to be done before it was usable, but they could still meet their trainer. He was an old triplechanger named Quickstrike. He had your typical grey coloration that was common for Seekers. He had many scars from the war before the Golden Age of Cybertron, the Quinteson War. The Quintesons were a race of four-faced sentient organics that enslaved the Cybertronians for millennia. He had fought in that war as a middle aged mech. Now he was considered ancient and of no more use to the Decepticons. He was more of a burden to them so Dreadwing brought him here to train the siblings before he returned to the Well.

Quickstrike tested each of them to see where there skill level was. There were "worse than rookies", but they had potential. He promised to get them to where they needed to be so that they could hold their own against the Decepticons; outnumbered and without help.

And he took his job seriously.

Once the training room was complete, Razorblade wiped the memory banks of the drones and had them returned to the Decepticon base and Quickstrike immediately put the siblings' various training programs into action. He drilled them hard and most days they returned to their quarters sore and exhausted. They complained a lot, but they tried not to do it in front of Quickstrike. It wasn't tolerated too well.

Orn became groon and the siblings became better and more skilled as time passed. After the first groon, the complaining subsided and a strong drive to succeed took its place. All five rose to the challenge set before them and could sometimes be caught sparing with each other. However, Quickstrike's time with them was going to be cut short.

After 6 groon, the twins discovered that Megatron had shut down Shockwave's "Operation Super Soldier" in which Shockwave kidnapped tens of thousands of organic sentient beings from all over the universe and tried to turn them into super soldiers for the Decepticon army. Turned out to be a waste of time and resources and only a handful survived the process and out of that couple hundred, only five did not go insane. Now Megatron wanted the five successes found and everything else destroyed. The desert haven was no longer safe.

* * *

**That took forever. I'm gonna try to get the next one out in a hurry. Can't guarantee it, though. Please let me know what you think.**


	7. Chapter 7

**From here on out, automatically assume that no English is being spoken by any bot or con. English, if spoken, will be underlined.**

**There is going to be more stuff about Seeker family relations and culture in here. Again, most comes from ****Morrigayn DeWyvern. Very little is mine. Morrigayn DeWyvern, I apologize in advance for any misspellings of your terminology. I can't find your stories.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Transformers. I just play with them. I only own my OC's. **

Time:

Astro-second = 1.258 Earth seconds

1 nanocycle/nanoklik = 10 seconds

1 cycle/klik = 60 nanocycles/nanokliks _120 seconds_

Breem = 15 kliks _30 minutes_

1 joor = _1.3 Earth days_

Solar cycle/orn = 24 joor _31.557 Earth days_

Vorn = 10 orn

Groon = 8 vorn

Orbital cycle = 12 groon _83 human years_

Deca-cycle = 10 orbital cycles

Centi-cycle/Mega cycle = 100 orbital cycles

Communication:

_**:: comm. link ::**_

**\- Bondmates/sparkmates -**

**~: creator/creation bond :~**

**: sibling bond :**

**~ spark twin bond ~**

_Thoughts/memories/flashbacks/dreams_

_[symbiot/symbiot carrier]_

_**Seeker Cant**_

~~~~~SSSsssSSS~~~~~

Bladestream and Wing Saber followed the twins to the quarters that Dreadwing and Skyquake stayed in while they were visiting. The twins had something for them, but they wouldn't say what it was. Wing Saber knew that it was something important for the twins had come early this groon.

When the group entered the room, Dreadwing addressed the two. _**"As new sparks, you know very little about the ways of Cybertron and, more specifically, the ways of our people. I know you, Wing Saber, have been studying our ways, but I will go over it again for Bladestream has not. **_

"_**Seekers are highly social beings, more so than humans. In the Erie, the nuclear family, the creators are the highest ranking members. Every Erie is a part of a clan or Cauldron. A Cauldron is a group of Seekers who are all related by sparklink. Each Cauldron had a ruling trine. The social status and rank of the ruling trine was usually marked by special jewelry."**_

Skyquake removed two small boxes from a subspace pocket in his arm and placed them on a table and opened them. Inside each box were bracelets; one had more masculine ones and the other, more feminine.

"_**These are orbital rings. They were quite common in Vos, but most were melted down for scrap metal. Fortunately, we found some old designs that we were able to forge. **_

Dreadwing lifted the masculine group out of the left box. _**"These are yours, Bladestream. They symbolize your status as the patriarch of your Erie in your creators' absence."**_

Bladestream placed the silver orbital rings on his wrists. Most were thick and their swirling patterns accented his armor well.

"_**The patriarch also carries a scepter on his chassis at all times, but I regret that I have been unable to locate one. They are probably still in Vos. However, due to the time required to retrieve it, we cannot do it ourselves. Lord Megatron will surely notice our absence."**_

Dreadwing then lifted the feminine orbital rings and placed them himself on Wing Saber's wrists. _**"These symbolize your status as the matriarch. Your opinion will matter more than Bladestream's in most matters, but there will be times where Bladestream will lead."**_

He turned back to the boxes as Wing Saber examined the orbital rings. These looked more delicate than Bladestream's. They also had glass beads in blues, pinks, and greens with silver accents.

Dreadwing returned with something long in his servos. It has seven transparent, soft green, disk-shaped beads and in between each bead there were several tiny beads of pale blue, yellow and clear. Dreadwing held this strand by the ends. He placed it on Wing Saber's forehelm, the ends magnetizing to her helm under her hair.

"_**This helm ornament represents your place as the dominant carrier in your Cauldron. Once you five start acquiring sparkmates and bearing sparklings, you will have a say in their education, training, and have the authority to punish unruly younglings and fledglings."**_

He stepped back from them and Skyquake came to his side.

"_**Lord Megatron is preparing to visit Shockwave shortly. We don't know all the details, but it is only a matter of time before he discovers that you are missing. Your training will have to be rushed. We cannot bring you to Iacon, but we will work around that. I have a mission to infiltrate one of the Autobot strongholds. I will place encrypted information about you and your whereabouts for them to find. If all goes well, they will send someone out to investigate. They had better arrive before Lord Megatron's forces do."**_

"_**What should we do in the meantime?"**_ Bladestream asked.

"_**Train hard. And prepare to leave at a moment's notice. If Wing Saber or you senses that danger is approaching, leave immediately."**_

"_**But what about Quickstrike and Razorblade?"**_

"_**They are Decepticons. They will not be accepted in the Autobot ranks and they cannot return to Lord Megatron. They will have to die here. They know what to do the moment you leave. There will be nothing left of this place."**_

Cruel, but necessary. Both Cons were too old to continue living as pawns in Megatron's army. Quickstrike already told Bladestream that training them was his last mission. Then he would offline himself to keep them safe.

Wing Saber nodded and the group left the room so that the family could spend their last moments with the twins.

~~~~~SSSsssSSS~~~~~

_Darckmount, near the Sea of Rust; Shockwave's Lab_

"Out of thousands of test subjects, you have failed to produce _one_ soldier, Shockwave. You informed me that I would not be disappointed. I was expecting better results than a servoful of half crazed mutants that can hardly follow orders!"

"I assure you, Lord Megatron, that my calculations were perfect. All I needed was time to create a few powerful subjects, which has been completed. However, I did not calculate that the subjects' sibling bonds would also survive the process. Or that the eldest mech would have such strong will."

"How many 'subjects' survived your experiments?"

"Five. Three femmes and two mechs. All you need is the eldest mech and femme. I designed those two to complement each other. The other three are just a bonus. And they can be used as a method of control for the eldest. Once their abilities fully awaken, not even Omega Supreme will be able to stand in their path."

Shockwave pulled up the stats of the five, with a list of their abilities and weaponry. Megatron grinned.

"Where are the eldest two?"

"They escaped the holding cells. I purposefully kept the blue femme in stasis so that she would be unable to aid the others, but the black and silver mech broke through all the firewalls and barriers. He also has a built-in signal cloaker, allowing him to cloak the biosignatures of all party members; making it difficult it pinpoint their location, but not impossible. He took his siblings to the Sea of Rust. I am in the process of tracking them as we speak."

Megatron was fuming. "Why didn't you tell me that them were missing?!"

"It was illogical to contact you when what you asked for is not present. In the meantime, I have been attempting to duplicate the process with little success."

"This _pet project_ of yours is more wasting valuable resources than it is putting out results. You are to shut down your little operation and concentrate your efforts on locating your pets. I want them alive and _undamaged_!"

"As you wish, Lord Megatron." Shockwave said with a bow.

Megatron left, comming Soundwave to assist Shockwave with whatever he needed to locate the escaped lab rats before the Autobots found them.

~~~~~SSSsssSSS~~~~~

_Iacon Autobot Base; Intelligence Room_

"Did you find out why the Decepticons were at Crystal City, Jazz?"

"Nope. But ah did find this."

Jazz placed a datapad in front of his leader.

"One o' the Seekers dropped it. Ah looked at it briefly. Its got details on Shockwave's latest experiment."

"I thought I told you to stop investigating that, Jazz. There is a 90% chance that it is weapon of mass destruction. We will not be able to find out much about what Shockwave is planning. There is too much security around him."

"Ah did stop, Prowler, but that Seeker was leading the mission an' ah thought that it might be something important. Ah wasn't expecting this."

"What's wrong, Optimus?" a large black mech asked.

Jazz turned to look at his leader. Optimus had a very troubled look on his faceplates. He looked like he might also be sick.

"Shockwave has extended his victims to not only his fellow Decepticons, but organics as well. He has been kidnapping thousands of organic sentient beings from different parts of the universe to make specialized super soldiers for Megatron."

"Why would he be using organics? Most beings I know about are quite small and have no outer shells or exoskeletons whatsoever. They'll offline the moment they get thrown into battle." Said a red and white stocky mech.

"He is not using them in their current state. Shockwave is transforming them into Cybertronians." Optimus said gravely.

The fell silent and stared at him.

"And he has not been successful. Most of the organic beings have offlined. According to this, there are only five beings that were considered successes. However, they escaped Shockwave's lab. The Seeker whom this datapad belongs to had direct contact with the escapees. He talks about needing a way to get them to Iacon, but can't without Megatron finding out about it."

"Does it say anything more, Prime?" the black mech asked.

Optimus shook his helm. "The last entry states that Megatron has shut down Shockwave's experiment and has ordered him to find those who have escaped and that the young ones are on their own. He can't help them."

Optimus put the datapad back on the table and rubbed his faceplates. Jazz felt for his old friend. Any loss of life cut Optimus deeply.

"So the Con's got a soft side, huh." The black mech said, crossing his arms.

"Most Seekers would _want _to protect a bunch of new sparks, Ironhide. That's what they were built for. Starscream is the exception to the rule." Said the white and red mech, his servos on his hip struts.

While the two mechs bickered, Jazz saw Prowl's optic ridges furrow out of the corner of his optic and it wasn't from the bickering. He was calculating something. Jazz prodded Prowl's spark. _Whacha thinkin', Prowler? _He wondered.

"Maybe we can assist." said Prowl.

"_What?!_" shouted Ironhide.

Optimus gave Ironhide a pointed glare. "What do you mean Prowl?"

"The escapees are, as Ratchet said, new sparks. Whatever they once knew from their home planets will not help them here. They are like glitchmice in a barrel for Megatron and they will be as impressionable as a sparkling."

"Aw! You used a simile, Prowler!" Jazz stated teasingly.

Prowl ignored him. "Being Shockwave's creations, there is a 99% chance they have some sort of special ability. Megatron will seek to exploit that if he can."

"What do you suggest we do?" asked Optimus.

"We see if the datapad says anything about where the new sparks are hiding and then we have someone go look for them and retrieve them."

"Ah can take a team out to Shockwave's lab an' see what we can find."

"Not until I look at your systems, you glitch! You've been avoiding my medbay for two solar cycles!"

Jazz grinned, "Ah love ya too, Ratchet!"

"The new sparks are in the Sea of Rust, where they are sustained by an underground river of energon. The Seeker has been training them, but it does not say their current race or gender. The datapad gives a general location, but no specifics." Optimus handed the datapad to Jazz. Jazz looked at the crude map of the Sea of Rust. It wasn't much, but it was enough.

"Yep, ah can get in there and figure out where they are. Ah can go as soon as this meeting is over."

"AFTER I examine you and make sure your systems are free of viruses. Last time, you brought home a virus that put half the base in the medbay!"

Jazz waved him off. "Don't worry, Ratch, ah'll come in."

Ratchet grumbled under his vents. Jazz smirked. He loved getting under Ratchet's plating. One of the fastest ways to do so was to call him "Ratch", "Hatchet", or "Docbot". He _hated_ it when bots called him that.

"As soon as you are done with Ratchet, come to my office. We will discuss the details there. We need to move as quickly as possible if we are to find them before the Decepticons."

~~~~~SSSsssSSS~~~~~

_Sea of Rust; desert dwelling_

It had been about two groon since Dreadwing and Skyquake left. They said that they would not be returning, but it was hard knowing that they would now have to fend for themselves. Dreadwing told them the last time he was here that he would plant information for the Autobots to find. Wing Saber hoped that the Autobots would come sooner than later. The Decepticons had a habit of being the first to arrive somewhere.

Wing Saber was currently the one on night watch duty. Since the sun hurt her optics, she took up the night watch. For the past vorn, she had this feeling that something was going to change. Last night, she felt like she was being watched. It persisted tonight. It was not a good feeling. Sometimes, she was almost sure she could see something moving in the distance among the ruins.

Again, she saw something move. This was highly upsetting. She nudged Bladestream's side of the bond, asking him to join her at the hilltop. He said he would be there in a klik. She swept the horizon. Nothing moved, but she felt like she was being watched again.

Bladestream joined her side. **: What is it? :**

**: I feel like we're being watched. I can see something moving in the ruins. I need to check it out. :**

Bladestream grabbed her arm. **: Wait a minute! You don't know what's out there! :**

**: Of course not! That's why I need to check it out. I need you to stay here while I go see. Plus I have better night vision. Our bond will be open the entire time. You'll know if I'm in trouble. :**

Bladestream reluctantly let her go. **: Alright. But do not transform. Go on foot. :**

Wing Saber looked him. **: Do you really think I can get over there fast enough on foot? :**

He shook his helm. **: Never mind then. Just be careful. :**

She nodded. Then she transformed and took to the skies.

~~~~~SSSsssSSS~~~~~

Wing Saber circled the rusted ruins for a while looking for a stable place at the edge to land. Thankfully, the sand would silence her landing. Once she found a good spot downwind of the ruins, she transformed and landed in the soft sand. She crept up to the ruins and scaled the walls. She was thankful that she had asked Razorblade to line the bottoms of her servos and pedes with rubber. Razorblade was against the idea until she pointed out that having the upgrade would silence her pedefalls and aid in traction. He gave in after that.

She scouted around for a while before she head harsh speech followed by a clank. She headed in that direction. She came across a lighted roofless room with three mechs. Two were tall and burly with the Decepticon insignia on their shoulder armor. They were bent over a third mech with blue optics. He was less than half their size, but had the aurora of a seasoned adult. She couldn't see his insignia due to her angle, but since his optics were blue, she figured that he was an Autobot. Part of her wondered what the Decepticons were doing here, but in the back of her processor, she already knew the answer. The Cons had to be taken out. Now.

She found a place where light would not reflect off her armor and readied her bow with a poison arrow. The poison would not harm the Cons, but it would knock them into a stasis that would require a medic to fix, so they would not be waking up unless someone took them to a medic.

Wing Saber took aim at the closer Con. She aimed for his neck cables as he shouted at the blue opticed bot. She fired.

The Con was cut off and slumped to the ground. His partner shouted in surprise and turned around only to have a second arrow flying at his neck cables. He, too, went down. The Autobot stared at the offline Cons at his pedes and looked around for the culprit.

After making sure there were no more Cons in the area, Wing Saber began to climb down the rusted wall. Once on her pedes, she turned around to face the downed Cons. The Autobot was still there and the Cons were still offline. Cautiously, she walked over to the Cons and began to check them to make sure they were not reacting negatively to the poison, tucking some hair behind her audio receptor. She could feel the Autobot's optics on her the whole time.

Once the Cons were fine, she looked up at the Autobot. She now had a better angle and could see that his insignia was of an Autobot. She looked into his optics. _**"Designation?"**_ she asked. The silver Autobot looked at her in confusion. She mentally smacked herself. Right. Wing Saber had gotten so used to speaking Seeker Cant, she had forgotten that very few bots outside of Seekers actually spoke it. He probably spoke Iaconian. She tried again. "Designation?"

This got a reaction. "Jazz. What's yours?"

"Wing Saber."

"Ya neutral?"

"Yes."

"If ya don't mind me asking, what are ya doing out here in the Sea of Rust?"

"I could ask you the same thing." Wing Saber said, glaring pointedly at him.

"Ah've never known a Seeker to actually want to spend more than a few nanokliks on the ground, especially where there is a lot of dirt.

Wing Saber shrugged. "It's ok, as long as you make sure you git all the sand out. Makes a longer bath, but it's all good."

Jazz fidgeted. Wing Saber looked behind him. His servos were cuffed behind his back.

"Stand up." she said.

Jazz blinked for a moment before rising to his stabilizers. Once on his pedes, she could see that he didn't come past the top of her spark chamber. And she thought _she_ was short. She came around to his back and took a lock pick out of she subspace and got Jazz out of the cuffs. As the cuffs fell to the ground, Jazz shook his arms and rubbed his wrists. She came around to face him again.

"Why are you here?" she asked.

"Ah was sent to find someone. Maybe you can help meh? Ah'm trying to find some bots that escaped the Decepticons. They were taken from offworld and used as test subjects."

"Where did you get this information?"

"Ah got it off a Con Seeker."

Wing Saber raised her optic ridges. Maybe he got it from Dreadwing?

"What kind of Seeker?"

"He was a big mech. Blue an' yellow. He was snooping around Crystal City. Why are you asking?"

This must have been the info that Dreadwing said that he planted. The Autobots must have found it and sent Jazz! Jazz must know how to get to Iacon!

"I have my reasons. I can't tell you here. There is a storm brewing to the north. Do you have adequate shelter? It's gonna be pretty bad."

"Ah'm not picking anything pick on my scanners …"

"Trust me, you won't. It's too far out. I can feel the changes in the wind. We are gonna get locked down for a few orn. I have a stable dwelling to the west. You're welcome to join me."

"Ah guess ah will come. Ah'm not a fan o' sand storms."

Wing Saber led Jazz out of the ruins. Once out in the open, they transformed and she took the lead, staying low to the ground and slightly in front of Jazz.

After a few breem of silence, Jazz drove up next to her.

"You asked meh about the Seeker earlier. Do you know 'im?"

"I do. His designation is Dreadwing. He was sent by the Ones when I needed him most. When I came online, I had no idea what Primal Heat was. When I came into Primal Heat, Dreadwing and his twin happened upon me and imprinted my spark, downloading the codes I needed to fully mature into adulthood. They have been visiting us ever since."

"Us?"

"Me and my siblings."

"How any siblings do ya got?"

"Four."

Jazz went silent. He did not speak for the remainder of the journey.

~~~~~SSSsssSSS~~~~~

Nearly a joor later, they arrived at the desert dwelling. Jazz got to meet the other four siblings plus an old Con medic and old Con triplechanger. The Cons had outlived their usefulness to the Decepticon cause, so Dreadwing brought them here to train the Seekers. Jazz was told the long story of where the siblings came from and how they got to where they are now. To say Jazz was impressed would be putting it mildly. Jazz also had great concern. If the Cons Wing Saber knocked out back at the ruins failed to check in, reinforcements would be sent out. Wing Saber reassured him that the coming storm would provide adequate cover as it would naturally jam any comm. link communication. Jazz needed to contact Optimus before the storm hit.

"Is there a place where ah can make a call to Iacon? Ah need to report what ah've found here."

"If you need to talk, go outside and do it now. That storm is going to last for a couple orn." Bladestream said.

Jazz nodded and left the dwelling. He walked a ways away before contacting Optimus.

_**:: What is your report, Jazz? ::**_ he asked

_**:: Ah've found them. Turns out, they are all brothers an' sisters. Two mechs and three femmes. Every one o' them are Seekers. All but the oldest femme has powers and abilities and the oldest mech has been reformatted into a triplechanger. The oldest mech and femme seem to be the group's protectors. The oldest femme is the firstborn. Ah have seen their skills. The Seeker ah got the datapad from has had these guys preparing to go to Iacon for groon. He's got them on such an intense training schedule that they could handle getting outnumbered by the Decepticons, but they're still rookies. As ah've said before, the firstborn femme doesn't have any powers at all. She has very keen senses, but that's all. ::**_

_**:: You will have to get them here as quickly as possible. When can you leave? ::**_

_**:: Not for a couple solar cycles. They are prepared to leave now, but a bad dust storm is coming in and it will hit in the middle o' the night cycle. The firstborn femme could sense it coming a few joors ago. It only just now popped up on meh scanners. ::**_

_**:: Let me know the klik you head out. I'll have Skyfire meet you on the outskirts of Iacon. Safe journeys. ::**_

_**:: Thanks, O.P. Jazz out. ::**_

Jazz ended the comm. call and headed back into the dwelling. Wing Saber returned to her night watch as the rest of the group made preparations to whether through the storm. He spoke with Bladestream about leaving for Iacon as soon as the storm lets up. Bladestream agreed and planned to discuss it with the others in the morning.

~~~~~SSSsssSSS~~~~~

**I only have a couple of chapters left to this story. I will start a sequal after this one and I'll post a notice here when I do. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Transformers. I just play with them. I only own my OC's. **

Time:

Astro-second = 1.258 Earth seconds

1 nanocycle/nanoklik = 10 seconds

1 cycle/klik = 60 nanocycles/nanokliks _120 seconds_

Breem = 15 kliks _30 minutes_

1 joor = _1.3 Earth days_

Solar cycle/orn = 24 joor _31.557 Earth days_

Vorn = 10 orn

Groon = 8 vorn

Orbital cycle = 12 groon _83 human years_

Deca-cycle = 10 orbital cycles

Centi-cycle/Mega cycle = 100 orbital cycles

Meta cycle = 1,000 orbital cycles

Communication:

_**:: comm. link ::**_

**\- Bondmates/sparkmates -**

**~: creator/creation bond :~**

**: sibling bond :**

**~ spark twin bond ~**

_Thoughts/memories/flashbacks/dreams_

_[symbiot/symbiot carrier]_

_**Seeker Cant**_

* * *

The next morning, the dust storm was in full swing; howling like there's no tomorrow. Jazz wasn't able to get a signal through to the Autobot base. Bladestream said that that was a good thing, the storm would also block any Con signals as well. _Oh, well_, Jazz thought. He would just have to roll with it.

After morning energon, Jazz gathered with the siblings to a back room to discuss the game plan to get the group to Iacon. He placed a holodisk on the round table in the center of the room. He onlined it and a global map of Cybertron was pulled up.

"We are here," he said, pointing to the Sea of Rust. It was a huge desert. "Darkmount is in the west and Polyhex is to the east an' a bit north. Polyhex is Autobot territory. Once we hit Polyhex, ah can get us a shuttle to take us to Iacon, the Autobot capital. Kaon is deeper in Decepticon territory. We head west, we will encounter Cons. East is our best chance. All we need is to be a few kliks from the city border an' we can get backup."

"About how many orn away from Polyhex are we?" Bladestream asked.

"About a four orn's drive, if we put metal tah the petal. We are already ahead of the Cons, so we should be able tah get there before the Cons find us."

"What if they catch up to us?" Jetstorm asked, knowing the reputation Cons had at arriving on the scene first."

"We'll deal with it when it we get there. Our training should be able to stall the Cons long enough for help to arrive."

"Yah brother's right. As long as they don't use a signal jammer, we're good."

"Alright then. As soon as the storm lets up, we'll leave. Wing Saber, when do you think the storm will end?"

Wing Saber looked down and moved her wings in jerky movements. Her optics darted back and forth with her wings. After about a klik, she looked up at Bladestream. "I think we have about three to four orn at least. I think we should leave before that, though. I can sense the direction of the sun, so we can leave while the dust storm is tapering off and get a head start."

"But the problem with that is the dust will get into our gears and make movement painful and less fluid. It would be better to wait."

"Ah second that." Jazz said, raising his servo in the air.

Bladestream looked around the room to the others, asking for their opinion over the bond.

Jetstorm shrugged. "I think it would be better to wait."

Wind Dancer nodded.

"I'd rather not be cleaning rust out of my gears as much as possible. No, no, and no." Stardust said, waving her arms in front of her in time with her "no's".

"Ahlright then. We'll leave for Polyhex the nanoklik this storm lets up." said Jazz as he deactivated the holo. The siblings went to the training room while Jazz decided to go pay the medic, Razorblade, a visit.

Upon entering the medbay, Razorblade seemed to be downloading files onto a datapad. The old Con turned and looked at him. "Greetin's, Autobot. What kin I help ya with?"

"Ah was wondering if you could tell meh more about the younglings." said Jazz, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed.

"Well, there ain't much more ta tell, really. They already told ya their tale. They were organic sentient bein's kidnapped from their home world an' brought ta Shockwave wit tens o' thousands o' others to be turned intah super soldiers fer Lord Megatron's army. The project failed. As fah as we know, they are the only survivers. Bladestream led their escape an' they fled ta this here Sea of Rust. They were here fir a time befir Commanders Dreadwing an' Skyquake come along.

"Wing Saber was going through 'er Primal Heat at the time. If those two hadn't showed up, Wing Saber not be fairin' no better than Commander Starscream. Stuck between a young 'un and an adult … a fledgling fer the rest o' 'er life cycle. Unable ta bear sparklin's. She wants ta be a carrier more 'n anythin'. It woulda broken 'er spark. Primus sent those to at the right time fer these youn' uns ta survive.

"A few groon later, Commander Dreadwing brought me an' Quickstrike 'ere ta take care o' them. A few groon after that, you show up." Razorblade said, gesturing to Jazz.

"Can ya tell meh about their abilities?"

Razorblade nodded. "I kin tell ya that without upsettin' my download fer the Autobot CMO." He turned to the computer and pulled up the siblings' profiles. Jazz came over to Razorblade's side. The old Con pulled up Wind Dancer's profile first.

"Wind Dancer. Race: Seeker. Approximate age: 120 meta-cycles. Alt mode: high altitude jet. Weapons: light whip/stingers. Abilities: shape shifter. Can shift into any animal her current mass or smaller.

"Jetstorm. Race: Seeker. Approximate age: 150 meta-cycles. Alt mode: high altitude jet. Weapons: bladed blasters. Abilities: able to make an identical clone of himself for a short period of time. Clone can be controlled and used for reconnaissance, yet is quite fragile.

"Stardust. Race: Seeker. Approximate age: 200 meta-cycles. Alt mode: emergency jet. Weapons: blasters/arm blades. Abilities: healer. Can heal most injuries, but can be squeamish.

"Bladestream. Race: Seeker, has triplechanger mods. Age: 220 meta-cycles. Alt mode: mid altitude jet/heavy tank. Weapons: unknown, walking armory. Abilities: spark cloaking, speed, superior physical strength, strength of will; bruiser. Mild telepathy; needs training

"Wing Saber. Race: Seeker. Age: 240 meta-cycles. Alt mode: high altitude jet. Weapons: unknown. Abilities: unknown. Heightened senses, empathic."

"Wait," said Jazz, "Wing Saber doesn't have any special powers? Or weapons? Ah saw her use a bow."

"That was an external weapon. Wing Saber's frame is _making_ its own weapons within 'er weapon holds. No one is sure what they are. As fer the powers, she has none. Now she does have extremely keen senses. Her senses are about ten times as strong as those o' yer average bot. That's why she can't handle much sun light. It hurts 'er optics. She has to take the night watch. She kin also see well in the dark. She kin feel an' hear thin's no one else kin.

"She is also a strong empath. She kin feel the emotions and feelin's o' others. It's part o' the reason she's so quiet. And that she doesn't train wit 'er siblin's much. She can't handle the stimuli.

"One thin' I have noticed is that 'er frame stores energy. It's like she's a walkin' power house. She's constantly havin' ta take stasis naps throughout the orn 'cause 'er frame's storin' energy. Can't figure out why."

Razorblade's datapad beeped. He disconnected it from his computer and handed it to Jazz.

"I want ya ta make sure this makes it to your CMO. Only the Prime and the CMO kin access this here datapad. Do not let the Deceptions git this. I didn't come 'ere just ta have these young 'uns land in Lord Megatron's grasp." Razorblade said, his faceplates serious for the first time.

"Ya have meh word." said Jazz, taking the pad.

"Now git. I've got work ta do." he said, turning his back to Jazz.

Jazz subspaced the datapad and left the medbay. He now understood why Wing Saber's gaze felt like it could run him through. And why Bladestream looked like he could have been built for the Pits of Kaon. He had seen them train last night. They were _good_. Especially when you consider the time frame they had to get this far.

He decided to head to the training room to speak with Quickstrike when he felt hostile, angry EM fields through the wall. He heard clanging and turned down a hall to investigate.

He saw Wind Dancer standing at the doorway of a room peaking inside. Her faceplates were filled with concern and her wings couldn't seem to decide how they wanted to hang. One wing was high with tension and the other low with nervousness.

Jazz approached and peaked inside. The sight inside confused him. Wing Saber and Stardust were obviously arguing about something; their wings were high, their armor was flared and their fields were charged with anger, but no verbal words were exchanged. Their servos were making signals back and forth to each other in rapid succession. He understand wings enough (part of his job is to spy of Con Seekers) to know that Stardust was refusing to do something Wing Saber asked, but he couldn't make out the details on what it was.

"What's goin' on, lil' lady?" Jazz asked Wind Dancer.

She shook her head. "Wing Saber asked Stardust to help her make something for tonight for Shabbat and Stardust doesn't really want to. Wing Saber asked her to get the powdered energon so she could shape the Challah bread and Stardust thinks that she should use oil, but oil doesn't work right. This is what happens when Stardust doesn't listen to Wing Saber or Bladestream. It becomes a fight."

"Is this a regular thing?" Jazz asked.

Wind Dancer nodded. "Almost every orn. She just wants to do things her way. She thinks her way is right even if she's wrong. So she argues."

There was a bang that caused the pair to look back at the two femmes and Wing Saber was gesturing for Stardust to leave the room. Her wings broadcasted that she had had enough. Stardust huffed and with her chin held high, she left the room.

Jazz looked at Stardust, back to Wind Dancer, then to Wing Saber. She was still fuming. He walked over to her and leaned against the counter. He watched as she divided, rolled, and folded the sticky mass that looked like sparkling molding putty. After a few kliks of silence, he decided to speak.

"So, what happened ju- "

"I don't wanna discuss it, Jazz. Leave it be."

Oookay. Typical femme. Although there was a hint of hurt in her voice and her optics looked like they were threatening to leak. He glanced at her wings. They were vibrating with restrained emotion. If there wasn't a severe dust storm, he'd tell her to go out for a flight. It always seemed to calm the Aerialbots down. An emotional Seeker was never a good thing and from what he had seen from Ironhide's mate, Chromia, neither was an emotional femme. He did not want to see an emotional _Seeker femme_ was like anytime soon. Need to find a different topic. She'll probably talk about it later once she'd cooled off.

He watched as she took six long, thin rods of the putty-like mass and begin to braid them.

"Whacha doin'?"

She looked at him then back to her work. Making Challah bread."

"What's that?"

"It's a type of food my race would cook. Our God, Yahweh, commanded His chosen people, called the Jews, to work for six orn, but to rest on the seventh orn; just as He did when He made the universe. The orn begins and ends with the setting of our planet's sun. All work that can be done before then should be done and that orn be devoted to worshiping Yahweh and celebrating His goodness.

"I forget why the Jews make Challah bread for the seventh day meal, but I do remember that this bread is typically made with the dough divided into two piles; with each of those divided into six smaller piles. Then you take six piles and roll them out into long strands and braid those six strands together. You do this with the other six strands."

As she explained this, she divided and braided the second pile of "dough".

"The Jews were divided into 12 tribes. These tribes were the descendants of the sons of a man (male human) named Jacob, whom Yahweh renamed Israel. Israel had 12 sons, one of which was his favorite and the others were jealous. That favorite one was one day sold by his brothers and the sire was made to think that his favorite son was killed by wild animals.

"The favorite son was taken to a faraway land and sold to a man of high rank. His mate liked the son and kept trying to get him into her berth, but the favorite son, named Joseph, refused. She eventually set him up so that it looked like he forced himself onto her. Her mate believed her. Joseph was through into prison. Years later, he found favor in the optics of that country's ruler and he was placed as second-in-command of the ruler. He saved the country from a years-long famine and in turn, saved the surrounding nations and his family.

"When it came for the sire to die and divide his wealth to his sons, he had to take away the firsborn's inheritance and he gave it to Joseph's two sons."

"Yah said there were 12 tribes, right? I count 13. Did the firstborn get kicked out or something?"

"No, one of the sons was appointed as a priest and so when Yahweh moved the sons' descendants into the land He had promised their foresires, the descendants of that sons became priests as well. They were spread throughout the country rather than given their own tribal land. Joseph didn't have his own tribe. Instead, his sons had tribes due to the firstborn birthright; the double portion.

"So in the Challah bread, each strand of dough represents the 12 tribes of Israel. At least, that's what I remember. I was not a Jew. Neither were my family members. Our faith was based off the Jews' Messiah, their redeemer. However, the original identity of the Messiah was stolen over the years and soon, the Messiah was made out to be the God of another religion all together.

"My family was trying to get back to the Jewish roots. This included celebrating Shabbat, the seventh day. Since I could cook, and the Jews make this bread for Shabbat, my carrier asked that I make it."

"But how can ya make organic fuel with energon an' Cybertronian metals an' nutrients?"

"With Yahweh's guidance." She said, placing a large box over the braided dough and heading for the washracks.

"Powdered energon acts just like flour from my world. If you mix flour with water or oil, you'll get a sticky mixture that's hard to get out of your gears and it's much worse if it dries. I will typically go outside and dust myself off and then head to the washracks cause this powdery stuff itches, but …" a goofy grin spread across her faceplates, "because of the storm outside, I havta do this the hard way!" her wings fluttered, causing powdered energon to fly off like dust.

He followed her to the washracks. He noticed that there were two of them; one for mech and one for femmes. Just as she was about to open to door for the femme's washracks, he asked if she needed help getting washed.

"Nah. Getting flour outta your gears doesn't really need two bots. If I need help, I'll call Wind Dancer. She has tiny digits. And her digits will be smaller than yours 'cause she's a femme." Wing Saber said with an almost teasing grin. Her optics had a different message, though. She did not want him there.

"Ok, ok. Ah can't go intah the femmes' washracks anyway." He said, walking off to find Quickstrike.

* * *

Once Jazz left, Wing Saber entered the washracks with her wings low. She _hated_ fighting with her sister, but she could never get anything through her thick helm. She felt like she was going in circles whenever she tried to teach Stardust anything.

Or correct her. God forbid _anyone_ who tried to correct Stardust. Correction was rejection in her processor. That went for Bladestream, too. Stardust's arguments were so illogical that Razorblade had to tell him that he needed to start walking away from those arguments or else his processor would crash on him. It happened once and Razorblade started to pay attention and look for the reason why.

Razorblade observed many fights between Stardust and the others. When he decided to scan Stardust's CPU for glitches, he found a few, but he could do nothing about it out here in the desert. All he could do was tell Wing Saber and Bladestream to be patient until the Autobot medics could look into it. They had better equipment and access to medical treatment.

Stardust tried to get sympathy from Quickstrike, but the old bot was smarter and much more perceptive than anyone gave him credit for. He nipped her game of "woe is me" and manipulation in the aft and she never talked with him about her issues again.

_Oh, Stardust, if only you would just listen to me. Both our lives would have a lot less heartache, _Wing Saber thought.

She felt a door slam shut in her spark. Her optics widened for a nanoklik before she closed them and placed her forehelm against the washracks wall. Stardust had been the first to discover how to close off a bond and she did it frequently. Wing Saber still to this orn could not close any bond she had with her siblings. She never wanted to know how either. Dreadwing and Skyquake tried to teach her how, but it brought on a lot of pain and it was very draining on her, so she stopped trying.

Wing Saber turned on the solvent and just let the oil and cleaners run down her wings and backplates. She sighed. She felt lonely. She always did when the twins were not here. It was a very different loneliness than she was used to feeling. Sometimes it got so bad, her spark started to ache. Wing Saber first felt this a few months before the left Earth. She could never figure out what it was about nor the source of it. And this feeling was coming more and more frequently.

She shook her helm and took the spray nozzle off the wall and began to try to spray the energon flour off her frame and out of her gears.

* * *

Jazz could never get over watching the siblings train. They had amazing potential. Quickstrike was training them to be able to take on squads of Cons at once. Out on the battlefield, they would always be outnumbered.

Jazz found little Wind Dancer's training simulations to be the most entertaining to watch. She could shapeshift into glitchmice and other tiny, tiny critters, some of which he had never seen before. She would be a great spy when she got older. He smiled as he remembered one of his spies, Bumblebee, when he was that age. Jazz had training Bumblebee from when he was real little. Although Ironhide raised the youngling, it was Jazz who taught him to be the spy he was; and he was one of the best, too.

Jetstorm was a bit of a loose cannon who relied on his cloning ability too much. He always went for the big guns and most of these were too large for him to handle properly. And his aim was scattered. Quickstrike kept making him put up the cannons, but Jetstorm just kept coming right back to them. _Ironhide would love this kid_, Jazz thought.

Stardust was working on her flexibility. The poor femme had next to none. She needed more flexibility in combat. But Stardust was a healer, not a soldier. Oh, well. She did need to be able to defend herself.

Bladestream had skill beyond his years. He was taking out drone after training drone so fast, it rivaled the work of some frontliners he knew. He could take down _mobs_ of bots. What surprised him was that Bladestream would occasionally remove pieces of his armor and these pieces were actually weapons. Razorblade wasn't kidding when his notes said Bladestream was a walking armory.

When Bladestream finished with the last drones, Quickstrike called for a break. As the siblings dispersed to the coolant and energon, Wing Saber walked in. She walked up to Bladestream and they began to converse.

That's when he realized that Wing Saber was a bit stockier than her sisters. She did not have the delicate frame most femmes and Seeker carriers had. It was interesting.

After about a breem, Quickstrike ran the siblings through agility courses. It was more of a race than anything else, really.

"You know the drill. When the gun sounds, get to the flag and get your designation on the board. No alt modes, no weapons, no powers. Avoid contact with the enemy."

He stepped aside and transformed his hand into a blaster. The siblings' fields were alight with excitement and they seemed to be throwing jabs at each other across their bonds.

Quickstrike fired his gun into the air and the siblings took off. He tried to watch them, but the holograms of the obstacle course kept abstracting his view. Quickstrike waved him over to watch them on a set of monitors.

He came over and watched so the Seekers made their way through. Wing Saber had quickly taken the lead. She also liked to drop to her servos and pedes and would run like a cyberwolf, keeping her wings folded tightly against her backplates. Running on all fours gave her an edge over her siblings. Now her sisters liked to run like a cyberwolf, too, but neither one of them were as good nor as fluid as she was.

Wing Saber was the first one to make it to the halfway mark. Then the enemies started to come out and rain fire upon her. She was able to dodge their shots and escape unscaved.

Bladestream was close behind her. He took out some of his enemies while he ran, but he had to do so using everything but his powers and weapons.

Wind Dancer and Jetstorm often fought for third. Stardust was dead last. After a while, Jetstorm got tangled in hanging cables and Stardust was able to pull ahead.

He heard a buzzer go off. He looked up to find Wing Saber at the top of a rock wall and the glyph of her designation up on a large screen. Her wings were erect with pride as Bladestream climbed after her and hit his buzzer. Wind Dancer and Stardust took third and fourth with Jetstorm bringing up the rear.

Quickstrike deactivated the holograms and large pillars and other solid obstacles retreated into the floor. He praised Wing Saber's performance and corrected Bladestream's choice of taking out the enemies. He scolded the other three on this or that. Then he led them to a large fighting ring. He had the Seekers practice servo-to-servo combat for a long time. He would have them fight him one by one and those who weren't sparring with him were practicing on their own.

Jazz shook his helm. Considering how these guys started with little knowledge of combat before coming here and how little time it took to get them this far, they were going to be a huge asset in the war. Little did he know that the newsparks would never join either side.

* * *

The Cybertronian sun was soon going to set. If he remembered correctly, what Wind Saber called "Shabbat" would begin as soon as the sun set. Quickstrike was shutting the training room down and Razorblade was cleaning the medbay. Other chores were underway, but Wing Saber was nowhere to be found. He was told that she was recharging. What puzzled him was that she shouldn't need to recharge this late. Razorblade had to explain that the young femme's frame needed to recharge often like a sparkling. It had something to do with conserving energy. The old medic just couldn't figure out why. He had no idea what Shockwave had done to the poor femme.

He found Bladestream and asked why the dwelling was being cleaned like and officer was coming to inspect it. Bladestream answered that on Shabbat, there would be no work except the necessary ornly maintenance. All work had to be done this orn. Next orn, there would be no training or work. It was a time to rest and enjoy Yahweh's blessings. It was also a time to praise and worship Him. Shabbat applied to everyone in the dwelling. It was not a ritual to be observed or else. Yes, it was commanded that they observe Shabbat, but blessings come to those who observe it out of a willing and joyful spark. His family celebrated Shabbat because they loved Yahweh.

Jazz went to his quarters and thought about how devoted these Seekers seemed towards their God. Before the war, he had seen loyalty in the Priests of Primus, but not like this. The siblings had a different emotion towards their God altogether. It didn't make sense.

About a joor later, Jetstorm came and got Jazz. The siblings along with Quickstrike and Razorblade had all gathered in the main room. On the center table, there were two tall wax candles, a loaf of the now finished Shabbat bread, and eight small cubes of a purplish energon. Wing Saber stood by the candles with Bladestream at her side. Jetstorm tried to stir up play, but Bladestream quickly silenced him.

Wing Saber picked up a small torch and turned it on, lighting the candles. As she did, she spoke in what was probably her native language. Once she placed the torch down, she lifted her faceplates to the ceiling and continued to speak in this primitive tongue.

As Wing Saber spoke, Jazz felt a sort of heavy presence enter the room. He saw Quickstrike and Razorblade bow their helms in respect out of the corner of his optic. He looked back at Wing Saber. She had stopped speaking. She looked at the others around the table and said something. Then she repeated it in Iaconian, "May the Lord bless you and keep you, may the Lord make His face to shine upon you and be gracious to you. May the Lord lift up His countenance upon you and give you peace."

Bladestream picked up the bread, closed his optic, lifted his faceplates to the ceiling, and said in a load voice, "Blessed are You, the Lord our God, King of the Universe, who brings forth bread from the earth."

He broke off pieces of the bread and passed it out to those gathered. Jazz saw them eat the bread and he followed suit. He wasn't too sure what to think of the texture. It had a bit of a sweet taste to it. He still wondered how Wing Saber made this stuff. And how she gathered the ingredients.

Bladestream was moving on. He picked up two of the cubes and did the same with these as he did with the bread. "Blessed are You, the Lord our God, King of the Universe, Creator of the fruit of the vine."

This got smirks and giggles from the siblings. Jazz knew that there were types of energon that grew in crystal form, but it was usually a good idea to touch them with bare servos. Some types had such a high concentration of energy in them that touching them could numb your circuits.

Bladestream said nothing and passed out the small cubes. When Jazz tasted his, it almost tasted like sparkling energon, but it had a different flavor. He couldn't place what it was.

The siblings then sang some songs in their native tongue. Bladestream then looked at everyone, clasped his servos and said, "Alright, let's eat!"

"_Refuel_," Wing Saber corrected, as everyone sat and drank regular energon.

The rest of the night cycle went uneventful, with the heavy presence still hanging around.

The presence was still there in the morning. What was unusual, was that it seemed to be guarding the place. Now he knew why Wing Saber didn't go to her post last night. This presence was doing the guarding.

Come to think of it, this presence was probably why the Megatron hadn't found the Seekers yet. Their God was preventing it from happening.

Jazz's thoughts took a wind turn. Maybe, just maybe, the Seekers weren't kidnapped at random, but were _allowed_ to be brought here for a reason. The specific reason eluded Jazz. It was be something to ask Prowl. Maybe his battle computer could find a possible solution. Or maybe they'll never know.

Either way, Wing Saber said the storm might die out tonight. They would need to be ready to leave at a moment's notice.

Jazz decided to get some recharge now before they left. Recharge was impossible last night with the siblings singing and praying (they explained that speaking to their God was called prayer) and that presence.

Jazz's last thoughts as recharge finally claimed his frame was of how strange these newsparks were.

* * *

**Another chapter finished! And my music textbook for music appreciation decided it was a good idea to disappear. Had to buy a new one and hope it comes Sunday before my online lesson is due. If I had had that thing, this chapter would have waited until tomorrow. **

**As I stated in the first chapter, if any of the content in this chapter offends you and you HAVE to tell me about it, DO NOT post your comment in the review. PM me instead. No one needs to see your flames. Thank you. **

**Next time, our Seekers follow Jazz to Polyhex and Megatron discovers where they have been hiding.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Transformers. I just play with them. I only own my OC's. **

Time:

Astro-second = 1.258 Earth seconds

1 nanocycle/nanoklik = 10 seconds

1 cycle/klik = 60 nanocycles/nanokliks _120 seconds_

Breem = 15 kliks _30 minutes_

1 joor = _1.3 Earth days_

Solar cycle/orn = 24 joor _31.557 Earth days_

Vorn = 10 orn

Groon = 8 vorn

Orbital cycle = 12 groon _83 human years_

Deca-cycle = 10 orbital cycles

Centi-cycle/Mega cycle = 100 orbital cycles

Meta cycle = 1,000 orbital cycles

Communication:

_**:: comm. link ::**_

**\- Bondmates/sparkmates -**

**~: creator/creation bond :~**

**: sibling bond :**

**~ spark twin bond ~**

_Thoughts/memories/flashbacks/dreams_

_[symbiot/symbiot carrier]_

_**Seeker Cant**_

*_ singing _*

* * *

_**:: Lord Megatron. ::**_

Megatron sighed. What else needed his attention this orn? Can't he just get a break?

_**:: Yes, what is it? ::**_ he asked, with a bit of an annoyed edge to his voice.

_**:: I have discovered an energon deposit in the middle of the Sea of Rust. According my calculations and Soundwave's intel, my subjects should be there. ::**_

_**:: Good, Shockwave. I will deal with it. ::**_

Megatron smirked. At least _something _had gone his way this orn. He would have Starscream retrieve Shockwave's test subjects.

* * *

Bladestream was jolted online. It took him a nanoklik to get him bearings. Then he became aware of an overwhelming sense of urgency. Something was wrong. They needed to leave. Now.

* * *

The dwelling went from quiet darkness to chaos in nanokliks. Everyone was up and packing to leave. Jazz was helping in any way he could. Everyone subspaced as much energon as they could carry. Weapons were stocked. Blankets were packed.

But Razorblade and Quickstrike were nowhere to be found. Suddenly suspicious, Jazz went looking for them.

The medbay was closest, so Jazz went there. He opened the medbay doors, but Razorblade was not there. Instead, the computers and other equipment were off. Jazz tried to online the computers. All he got were error messages. He tried every trick in the book and others he had picked up in the field. He kept coming up empty. There were no records of any kind.

He decided to check the training room. There, he found both Cons. And they were busy wiping data off the computers. Any record of the newsparks' presence here would be wiped clean.

"You need to be with the younglings, Autobot. This place will be gone in a joor." Quickstrike said turning to the large screen on the wall. It had a timer counting down.

"What's the timer for?"

"You know the energon river under this dwelling? When the timer runs out, that river will ignite; causing this place to go up in flames. By the time Megatron gets here, there'll be nothing left to salvage."

"Ya both are comin', right?"

"I'm afraid not, Autobot. My thrusters don't work like they used to and the rust sand will get into my gears and cause a lot of damage due to my age. Razorblade's T-cog doesn't work reliably enough to you his alt mode, so he must stick to his root mode. We cannot keep up with the younglings. Megatron will not take us back and the Autobots will not accept us."

"We already knew ar fate befer Dreadwing 'n Skyquake asked us ta come 'ere. This orn, we will return ta the Well 'n live 'n peace. We ain't proud o' the thin's we did 'n the past. This was a chance ta atone fer ar actions." Razorblade said, his optics filled with peace.

"We have taken the necessary precautions to prevent Soundwave from being able to access our memory banks. The Decepticons will not get information from us. They will have to chase after the younglings after they comb through the remains of this dwelling. They will find a lot of thing, but intel with not be one of them."

Quickstrike looked at the timer. "Forty breems left. You need to join the others."

Before Jazz could say anything, Quickstrike's comm. crackled to life.

_**:: Quickstrike, have you seen Wing Saber? ::**_

"Negative, Bladestream. She is probably offline somewhere do to the earliness of the joor. Use your bond to track her down."

_**:: *sigh* I really don't like doing that, but she might crash if I don't. Fine, I'll do it. ::**_

"Wait, Bladestream, ah'll go get her. Where is she?"

Bladestream was quiet for a moment. _**:: She's at the energon river. She probably went there to get some of the flowering crystals. ::**_

"Ah'll bring her to the main room."

_**:: Thanks, Jazz. We leave in five breem. ::**_

The comm. went dead and Jazz took off for the river.

"Wait," Razorblade called. Jazz stopped and looked to see the old medic giving him a tiny energon crystal.

"This'll boost 'er systems. Make sure ya've got 'er fully coherent befer ya give this ta 'er, or else it'll just reroute ta 'er energy stores 'n it'll do 'er no good."

Jazz nodded and took the crystal. Then he raced to the river.

* * *

All she wanted was to take some of the flowering crystals to Iacon with them. They had time. She should've sent Wind Dancer to get them. Or brought Wind Dancer with her. She had bent down to pick some crystals, but must've fallen into recharge again in the process because Jazz was shaking her awake and she was sure she wasn't lying down a nanoklik ago.

Her possessor was sluggish and her frame felt heavy. When Bladestream had woken everyone up because he felt they needed to leave, he had to literally drag Wing Saber to her feet. She had been running on autopilot all morning and kept falling asleep in different places. She needed energon, but other things needed her time.

"C'm on, kid! We need ta leave. Let's getcha on yer pedes."

She tried to stand, but her stabilizers would not cooperate. She sank to her servos and knees. She was so tired. Her wings felt like weights.

"Saber, look at meh. Where're yer energy levels at?"

She looked at Jazz. The only thing she could see clearly was his optics. She could feel his field, though. It was tense with worry.

She looked at her HUD. Sure enough, her tank was running on fumes. But what was frustrating, was that here frame had _so much_ energy stored in reservoirs that she couldn't slagging access. Maybe Ratchet will fix it later.

"M' tank's em'ty …" she said, barely above a whisper.

Jazz turned to grab something and brought back a cube of energon. Wing Saber sat back on hear aft with her knees drawn up and her arms slung over them. Jazz handed her the cube. She took it and began to sip it. She wished it were chilled. As she drank the cube, her processor started to clear, but there was still a heavy tiredness that she couldn't shake.

"Ya okay now?" Jazz asked.

She nodded.

"Here." She looked at what he was holding. Ugh, not that. Those energon shards would make her feel jittery and her processor would go a mile a minute for hours. Granted, it was only a few joor here, but still … she didn't like the buzz it gave her systems.

"No, thanks. I'm good."

"Nuh, uh. Razorblade told meh ta give this to ya the klik ya were processin'."

She groaned. She _hated_ those things. She took the shard from Jazz anyway and popped it in her mouth and held it against the inside of her cheek it a cough drop. Immediately, the energy from the shard began to race across her glossa like sour candy, but without the flavor.

Jazz moved away to look for crystals. She watched as he subspaced a few before he spotted something. Strong affection flooded his field as he picked up whatever caught his optic. The crystal he found seemed to change color. He smiled fondly before subspacing it.

"Is that for your mate?"

Jazz froze and looked at her with startled optics. When he got optic contact with her, his faceplates paled a bit. She looked away from him.

"It … it was just a guess." She murmured and stood up to leave.

* * *

Jazz watched her leave the cavern. How did she know he had a mate? When he looked back at her, her optics were gold. Her optics were naturally a deep blue. They shouldn't be gold. His surprise must have been on his faceplates cause she looked away from him. The klik she looked away from him and shuttered her optics, they were back to blue. Then she muttered something and walked off.

What had just happened?

He'd figure it out later. He followed Wing Saber out of the cavern.

* * *

Bladestream was doing a last minute check to see if they had everything. He saw Wing Saber and Jazz enter the room.

"Do you have what you need?" he asked.

"Yes."

"Ah'm good!"

"Alright, let's go!" Bladestream led the group out into the starry night. He transformed and had Jazz climb onto the roof of his jet form. Jazz used the magnets in his servos and pedes to cling to Bladestream. They others quickly transformed. The group took off for the skies and within kliks the dwelling was no longer in sight.

* * *

Quickstrike watched as the younglings and the Autobot flew off. When he could no longer see them, he returned to the dwelling. He silently prayed that whatever deity was watching over those youngling would see them safely to Autobot territory.

He went to the medbay to join Razorblade. Razorblade was going to attach a tiny bomb at the base of their helms so that their CPU's would explode, leaving nothing for Soundwave or anyone else to salvage.

Quickstrike sat on the medberth and let Razorblade attach the tiny bomb. Then they traded places and Quickstrike attached a tiny bomb to Razorblade.

The two made their way down to the energon river. The crystals that were growing along its bank made the whole cavern beautiful. The sound of the rushing energon was soothing. No wonder why the Seekers liked to hang out down here. Razorblade came up to him with his servo transformed into a needle.

"This sedative is fast actin'. It'll put us ta recharge befer the bombs go off."

A painless death. The younglings would remain safe. He let the medic inject the sedative into his arm and left to find a place to rest. He heard the medic do the same. He found a patch of ground that had nothing growing in it. It was just big enough to lay in. He laid down and let the sedative claim him.

* * *

The group had been flying for joor. The sun was high in the sky. Jazz looked behind him and saw that Wing Saber was lagging behind a bit. He thought nothing of it and turned back around. After a while he looked back at Wing Saber and saw that she was even further behind. Every now and then, she would ignite her thrusters and gain some ground … air … or, whatever … but then she would fall behind again.

"Uh, Bladestream, ah think Wing Saber could use a rest."

"She can go a little while longer. We need to cover more ground."

After a few more breem, Wing Saber seemed to really be having a hard time. She was starting to loose altitude. Bladestream sent a command through the bond to land. Wind Saber's end sang with relief.

As they neared the ground, Jazz offlined his magnets and leaped to the ground. The Seekers transformed in midair and landed on their pedes. Bladestream unsubspaced a small devise and placed it on the ground. He flipped a switch that created a dome around the group. The dome tinted to block the sunlight.

"This hologram projector has a built-in signal jammer. No one will be able to detect our signals. I can cloak my family's signals, but I can't cloak anyone else's yet. You step outside the reach of the hologram and anyone can detect you. Wing Saber, refuel before you recharge."

Jazz looked to Wing Saber, who looked about ready to start leaking coolant. She unsubspaced a cube and drank.

Bladestream seemed to read Jazz's processor, "She has to refuel before recharge, or we won't be able to wake her very well. Her systems seem to need to power down for the initial digestion period. It's weird."

That didn't make any sense to Jazz, but he decided not to press for answers. Wing Saber finished her cube and was out like a light.

Bladestream finished laying out a blanket in the sand. "Get some rest while you can. We leave in a joor."

Jazz set up his blanket and laid on it, staring up into the sky.

After a joor passed, Bladestream woke Wing Saber and anyone else who had dosed off. Wing Saber looked as though she could still use some recharge. As she feed the younger two, Jazz asked Bladestream if he could carry both her and Jazz.

"I probably could, why?" Bladestream asked, puzzled.

"Saber just looks like she's gonna fall inta recharge again. She might not be ready ta fly right now."

Bladestream looked at his sister. He nodded. "I can probably carry both of you. But you've just got make sure she won't fall off." he said.

When the group was ready to leave, Bladestream transformed and had Wing Saber climb onto the roof of his jet mode and Jazz covered her in such a way as to make sure she wasn't going to fall off no matter what Bladestream did. Wing Saber sighed as she laid down and was already in recharge when Bladestream took off.

_Poor kid,_ Jazz thought, _ah hope Ratch can help find out what's wrong with ya._

The group did not need to stop again until night fall. Wing Saber had just onlined about a joor prior, but Bladestream didn't want her to start flying now. They would land soon and Wing Saber could keep watch.

* * *

Wing Saber suckled the younger ones as Bladestream set up the hologram and Jazz and Stardust laid out the blankets for recharge. She was thankful that Jazz and Bladestream worked out a way for her to get more recharge, but at the same time she felt bad that she had to be carried.

Not that she could help it. She seemed to need a lot more recharge compared to her siblings. She felt like a sparkling for all the stasis naps she needed. She almost made the family … Erie … late because her frame decided it needed recharge NOW.

**: Stop. :** Bladestream said.

Wing Saber looked up at him.

**: It's not your fault. We'll find out why your frame does this. Stop blaming yourself for something you can't control. :**

Right. Whatever she was feeling was going to be felt by everyone else. Dreadwing had tried to teach them how to open and close sparkbonds, but she was the only one who couldn't get it. She eventually stopped trying.

Once everyone had bedded down for the night, she stood in center of the hologrammed area. The holo wasn't tinted this time, so she could easily see all the stars. This was her favorite part of the night watch. Her sharp optics picked up the stars that most Cybertronians can't. Her spark soared. She _loved_ the stars.

She looked at the desert landscape. There was nothing but rust sand as far as she could see. They still had another day or so to go. She hoped they would get to Autobot territory before the Decepticons catch up to them.

She looked up at the stars again. One of Cybertron's moons was starting to rise. Some shooting stars streaking across the sky, the leading one being the brightest of them all. The shooting stars reminded her of a cartoon she liked back on Earth. It was called _Spirit; Stallion of the Cimarron_. She had memorized all the songs in that movie and has started learning those songs in other languages. She spark soared as she began to sing softly …

_* Here I am, *_

_* This is me *_

_* I come into this world so wild and free. *_

_* Here I am, *_

_*So young and strong, *_

_* Right here in the place where I belong. *_

What she didn't know, was that Jazz had never been in recharge and he was listening to her.

_* It's a new world, it's a new start. *_

_* It's alive with the beating of a young heart. *_

_* It's a day, in a new land, *_

_* And it's waiting for me, *_

_* Here I am. *_

She sensed optics on her. She turned and saw Jazz laying down, propped up on his elbow joint. He was watching her. She couldn't tell what he was thinking. His field was colored with wonder and awe. She realized he heard her singing. Her faceplates grew warm and she turned away from him. She heard him stand up and walk over to her. He sat beside her.

"Ya got a pretty voice."

Wing Saber ducked her helm. "Thanks."

Jazz chuckled. Wing Saber looked at him with an optic ridge raised. "What's so funny?"

Jazz smiled. "Nothin'. Ya just remind meh o' a friend a mine who got flustered oveh compliments."

She frowned. "Who?"

"Orion Pax. He was such an innocent mech. He's the Prime now."

"I thought that Optimus was the Prime." Wing Saber knew from watching TV on Earth that Orion and Optimus were one in the same, but no one here could know that she knew.

"Orion's designation was changed the day he got named Prime. He's still tryin' to fulfil his role as Prime, but it's awkward for him."

Wing Saber wanted to say that Orion was placed in a leadership role before he was ready, but bit her glossa. She wasn't supposed to know anything about Orion Pax yet. She decided to change the topic.

"How many more orns until we reach Polyhex?"

Jazz squinted his optics. "About two orns at least at the pace we've been goin' already. Ah didn't realize how fast we could go while in the air. Our time's already been cut in half. Ah ain't worried about getting there."

Wing Saber looked ahead to the desert. "_I'm_ worried. I can't shake the feelin' that if we don't keep moving, they will catch up to us."

"We'll be okay, Saber! We are way ahead o' schedule. We're good!" said Jazz cheerfully.

Wing Saber looked at Jazz with doubt-filled optics. Something deep in her spark told her that a conflict with the Cons before reaching Polyhex was inevitable.

Jazz sighed. "Kid, even if you're right, ah've seen ya train. The Cons'll be in for a shock. Ya guys are real good."

A corner of her lipplates turned up slightly at the praise. Quickstrike had often seen nothing but their faults, especially hers, until recently.

"Well … ah think ah'll get some 'charge. See ya in a few joor, Saber."

"Night, Jazz."

She watched him go back to his spot. She looked back up into the night sky. She saw a constellation that looked similar to the Earth constellation called "Orion". As she watched the stars, another song playing in her spark though the night.

_* Red like roses fills my dreams and *_

_* Brings me to the place you rest, *_

_* White is cold and always yearning *_

_* Burdened by the royal test, *_

_* Black the beast descends from shadows, *_

_* Yellow beauty burns *_

_* Gold. *_

* * *

Starscream was ready blast Megatron with his own cannon. He had been flying for two straight orns without rest. Of course, he could have flown inside the shuttle with the Vehicons, but he got claustrophobic real easy. Not to mention flying in another flyer, sentient or not, felt just plain _wrong_.

They were supposed to be following the signal of a large energon spike in the middle of the Sea of Rust, but it had disappeared sometime yesterorn. The stupid grounder flying the shuttle thought it would be best to turn back, but Starscream kept them going to the last place the energon signal was online. They should be nearing the spot soon. THEN he could rest his wings.

It wasn't even a breem before he saw where the signal originated. At least what was left of it. It looked like it had been burned to the ground; and it was still smoking.

Starscream gave the order to land. Once he was able to get close enough to the area, he could see that what had been a river of oil was still burning hot. Debris was everywhere. Scorched tech and weapons, metal shards, and medical equipment made walking along the sands treacherous.

"Search the area for anything of value. See if there are any bodies." Starscream barked. The Vehicons dispersed to do what he had ordered. Starscream turned to get to the shade of the shuttle when his pede stepped on something. He looked down and saw a shattered datapad. He bent down and picked it up. It was intact, just a bit dinged up and a mostly shattered screen. _But did it still work?_

"Hmm," he said and took it aboard the shuttle. He found a blank datapad and connected it to the shattered one. The screen lit up with a menu. The pad was in Seeker Cant.

Starscream frowned. The folders were labeled strangely with titles like "flowers", "animals", "landscapes", and things like that. He opened the one titled "flowers". There was no info but sketches, drawings. And none of the drawings were of anything native to Cybertron. He opened another folder. The animals were similar to the native wildlife here, but they had an organic look about them. Something dawned on him. The owner of this datapad was an artist. And maybe an explorer of organic worlds.

He flipped through more folders and came across one called "portraits". Curious, he opened it. There definitely portraits here, but they were not of organics. They were of Cybertronians. They were of the same four bots over and over. All of them had hair. This was unusual. If you saw hair on a Cybertronian at all, it was on mechs and usually it was off the chinstrut. These bots had hair on their helms and two of them were femmes. He flipped through the drawings again. There was another thing the bots had in common. They were all Seekers. _Seekers_.

Starscream's spark clenched. These were all recent entries. They were all drawn here in the Sea of Rust. He was not an idiot. He knew that Shockwave was experimenting on organic beings and that a few escaped, but Megatron didn't give him any details other than that he was looking for three femmes and two mechs and that one of the mechs was a triple changer.

From these drawings, Starscream concluded that he was looking at four of the five who had escaped. The other femme must be the one drawing these. At least now he knew mostly what he was looking for.

A positive out of this was that one of the femmes was a youngling. This would make the group easier to catch. He could also use her to get the others if he could just capture her. He smirked. If this was all they found, it would be enough.

"Commander Starscream."

Starscream turned to the Vehicon. "Yes?"

"We cannot find anything. The energon river that had been underground has completely destroyed everything. The only things of value are melted weapons. We also found remnants of a couple bodies, but they are not of the ones we are looking for."

"Whose bodies are they?" Starscream asked.

"They belong to two Decepticons who were rumored to have disappeared; Quickstrike and Razorblade."

"Are their processors still intact?"

"No, sir. Their helms were scrapped before we got here. The only reason we know that the bodies were theirs was because of some armor lodged into a wall."

Starscream frowned. Quickstrike was well known for his skills as a trainer from the Pits of Kaon. He was also against many of Megatron's beliefs. If he was here, then he had been training the Seekers. That would also mean that he would've sent them to Autobot territory as soon as he could to keep them from Megatron.

"Since Shockwave's labrats are _obviously_ not here and Quickstrike's remains _are_, that leaves me to believe that the old rust heap sent them to the nearest Autobot territory; which would be Polyhex. If we left now and called for reinforcements, we should be able to catch up to them. Those labrats shouldn't be far.

"Gather the others. We leave as soon as I make a call to Lord Megatron."

The Vehicon left and Starscream contacted Megatron. Megatron was quite upset over the fact that the Seekers were not there. However, he did head to Starscream's request for reinforcements. They would likely need more force to take the group down without fatally damaging them. Megatron would also be coming to ensure that the plan was carried out _right_. All Starscream was asked to do was find them.

And find them he shall …

* * *

**Uh oh. What's gonna happen now? We'll see. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry this took forever. It took forever to get it right. **

**There will come a point in this chapter when a song will come up and there will be this symbol (*) beside it. Please listen to it as you read the scene to get the full effect of the action. It would make me very happy if you did. *gives puppy eyes to readers***

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Transformers. I just play with them. I only own my OC's. **

Time:

Astro-second = 1.258 Earth seconds

1 nanocycle/nanoklik = 10 seconds

1 cycle/klik = 60 nanocycles/nanokliks _120 seconds_

Breem = 15 kliks _30 minutes_

1 joor = _1.3 Earth days_

Solar cycle/orn = 24 joor _31.557 Earth days_

Vorn = 10 orn

Groon = 8 vorn

Orbital cycle = 12 groon _83 human years_

Deca-cycle = 10 orbital cycles

Centi-cycle/Mega cycle = 100 orbital cycles

Meta cycle = 1,000 orbital cycles

Communication:

_**:: comm. link ::**_

**\- Bondmates/sparkmates -**

**~: creator/creation bond :~**

**: sibling bond :**

**~ spark twin bond ~**

_Thoughts/memories/flashbacks/dreams/singing_

_[symbiot/symbiot carrier]_

_**Seeker Cant**_

* * *

The Seekers were on edge. Last night when the Seekers onlined to move again, they all seemed to share Wing Saber's feelings about staying on the move. Jazz felt this need to move intensify as the orn wore on. By midorn, this need became a drive that was pushing them to max out their thrusters and fly as fast as possible. It got to the point where Wind Dancer just couldn't fly fast enough, so Jetstorm and Wing Saber took turns carrying her.

Jazz looked at his radar. His optics got huge. These Seekers were _fast_. His spark sank. Even though these guys were fast, he knew that there were Con transports that were faster. He looked back at Wing Saber. Maybe they should have left when she said they should.

"Jazz."

Jazz looked down at Bladestream.

"How much farther to Polyhex?"

Jazz looked at his radar again. "About 200 kliks. At this pace, it shouldn't take ya more than a couple joor."

"When will we start to see it?"

"Ah think about 50 or so kliks out. Once we start seein' the borders o' Polyhex, ah'll contact Optimus so he can give us backup."

"Sounds good to me."

* * *

Megatron looked out the transport window. Starscream may have failed to find the experiments, but he had to admit (never aloud!) that there was nothing that he could have done. They were long done by the time Starscream got there. Now they were chasing the group towards Autobot-run city-state of Polyhex. Shockwave had predicted that they would head for Autobot territory as soon as they could.

He heard beeping coming from the radar to his left. When he looked at it, there was an Autobot signature being picked up. Said Autobot was moving too fast for to be a ground-based model.

"Identify this signal!" he said. Soundwave nodded and typed away on his console. In nanokliks, he found a match.

"Jazz, Optimus's third in command." Megatron frowned. Jazz was a grounder. How could he be going that fast?

Soundwave's visor flicked, causing Megatron to look at him. The images of the experiments were being displayed on the visor.

"Interesting," Megatron smirked, "If the master spy has indeed found our escapees, then that would explain his speed. Can you pick up on any of the others?"

Soundwave pointed to the front of the ship. Megatron looked to where he was pointing, but saw nothing. Soundwave typed on his console and screen popped up on the windshield and it showed a magnified view of the area many kliks in front of the transport. In the distance, very faint, was a group of Seekers with Jazz riding on the triplechanger. Megatron smirked.

He looked to Soundwave. "Get us in range to fire the energon canon. I want them alive and undamaged."

Soundwave nodded silently and increased the speed of the shuttle.

~~~~~SSSsssSSS~~~~~

Polyhex was getting close. Wing Saber could see it on the horizon. At last, they could finally rest! Jazz placed his servo on the side of his helm next to his audio.

Something was wrong. Jazz's field was a bit confused. Something was coming, something huge. She could feel the air vibrate with its speed. It was approaching from behind and it was coming _fast_.

* * *

Soundwave nodded to Megatron. The canon was ready. Its beam would knock the Seekers out of the air without damaging them too much, but it would scramble their processors enough, long enough, for the Decepticons to retrieve them. The problem was, it was only good for one shot so the aim had to be precise.

"Fire it."

Soundwave nodded and typed the command.

* * *

She saw Jazz tap his audio a couple times.

Wing Saber heard something like a weapon priming up behind them. She tipped a rearview mirror towards the sound. There was a _huge_ ship in the distance coming towards them. She sent alarm through the bond.

Jazz turned around on Bladestream's back. His optics got huge and his mouth dropped open.

Wing Saber heard the sound of a canon firing and what looked like a giant plasma ball from a science museum came flying towards them so fast they did not have enough time to get out of the way.

Two nanokliks later, Wing Saber felt a powerful rush of energy flood her frame. She was stunned for a nanoklik as her frame automatically transformed back into root mode and she fell to the ground, her siblings' bonds filled with pain.

When she hit the ground, she tumbled and slid to a stop. It didn't hurt much, which was surprising due to the height from which they had fallen.

Wing Saber stood up and when she opened her optics, the world was greyed out. It was all black and white and it looked as though she had dark sunglasses on. There was a light source at the bottom of her vision. She looked down and saw that the source of light was her spark. But that was not the only thing she saw. She saw all the electrical currents and energon paths throughout her frame. Her entire frame seemed to be glowing and she felt more alert and she had more energy than she ever felt before.

She noticed that there was something connected to her spark. It looked like tendrils of spider's webbing. Her optics followed the tendrils and saw they connected her spark to each of the sparks of her siblings. _Bonds, these are our bonds._ She saw the energon paths and the electrical currents of her siblings, too. And Jazz. Jazz's spark was two-toned while the sparks of Wing Saber and her siblings had only a single color. She could also see their EM fields. The EM fields were colored according to their emotions, which were mostly white with pain.

She heard faint engines behind her. She turned and saw a massive mass of energy hovering in the sky. This had to be the Con ship that was following them.

A strong wave of protectiveness surged through her. She didn't know how, but they were not going harm her siblings again.

* * *

Bladestream's vision was filled with static and his audios were ringing. The impact left his whole frame screaming in pain. His HUD with filled with so many alerts, the static was red. The bonds of his siblings were filled with pain as well.

All but one. Wing Saber wasn't in pain. She was elated. She had found something. He finally opened his optics and saw Wing Saber standing to his left looking at her servos, her wings fluttering with excitement. Her optics had paled to an ice blue and glowed brightly like lightsabers. Small arcs of electricity licked across her frame and her hair glowed like the sun. She looked between her servos and the rest of them on the ground. He began to feel strength pouring from her. Whatever the Cons had blasted them with triggered something in her. He had always sensed that her true potential had lain dormant within his sister and he could feel that whatever it was had now been awakened.

Her smile turned to a frown as she turned around and faced the still distant Decepticon ship. Her determination seeped through the bond as she began to back up and stand in the center of the group. By now the others were coming out of their disoriented states, except for Jazz, who was still out cold on the ground. Wing Saber was subconsciously pouring strength and energy into him and their siblings, making the effects of the blast dissipate.

The Con ship fired another shot like the one that had struck them down before. Wing Saber took a step back and planted her pedes. As the shot came close, she thrust her servos into the air and a field on energy came from the center of her being and completely covered the group like the force fields that Violet from the _Incredibles_ movie would make. The blast impacted the field, but the energy from it traveled to her servos in bolts of electricity.

He felt music deep within his spark. It took him a moment to realize the music was coming from Wing Saber. Her spark was singing a war song from a band the family liked called _Skillet_. He got optic contact with his other siblings and rose to stand by Wing Saber's left side, just a bit behind. The others did the same with Jetstorm right behind him on his left and Stardust and Wind Dancer in similar formation on Wing Saber's right. Jazz was still on the ground behind them, though awake now, wondering what in the world was going on.

The song playing in their sparks was called _Not Gonna Die__*****_. As the instrumental opening played, he felt his power being enhanced as though he plugged himself into a wall socket. He could tell that his siblings were feeling the same.

Flyers exited the ship and grounders were dropped from it. They were going to have to fight if they wanted to survive.

Wing Saber put the field down and they all readied their weapons as the first lines of the song came to mind. Jetstorm's twin blasters came forth, Bladestream withdrew a broadsword, Wing Dancer transformed into a large fearsome cyberwolf more than twice her mass, and Stardust traded her servos for a pair of blades. Wing Saber's weapons finally made its appearance. She withdrew from subspace what looked to be two lightsaber handles. When they ignited, they looked like white, flat lightsabers. When she swung them in front of her, the blades curved a bit and left behind trails of feathers made of solid energy. When the blades went a certain distance, the feathers at the end of the trails would break away and denigrate. Bladestream admired the swords. These were what her frame was making. They suited her.

He took his place at Wing Saber's back. Jetstorm and Wind Dancer paired up and Stardust and Jazz paired up.

The Decepticons grew close and the battle began on beat with the chorus of the song.

* * *

The original goal was to render the Cons unconscious so that there wouldn't be any deaths, but that wasn't going so well. Jetstorm and his clone took down as many Cons as they could. Sometimes a Con would get too close and he had to pull moves he had seen in _Clone Wars_ in order to evade or kill the Con.

No one could touch Wind Dancer. She was so fast and agile. She transformed into many animals to win her battles.

Stardust didn't fight much, but she did heal what little injuries they had.

Bladestream used the various weapons that made up his armor to cut down his enemies. His speed and strength were magnified many times over. Wing Saber's spark sang its song over and over.

Each of them moved to the beat of the song. They moved in unison, as one.

As more Cons joined the scene, Bladestream had to move away from Wing Saber a bit for more room to work. He still stayed close to his sister's side.

* * *

Megatron watched the battle unfold. His soldiers weren't making much of an impact on the group. He was quickly getting irritated. These amateurs were cutting down anyone who got close enough. He tried to overwhelm them with more Vehicons, but it didn't change anything. He had the ship's canons and bombs aimed at them. They were still fighting well.

He then noticed that the blue femme was going her best to stay in the midst of her siblings. Her servos would reach out to whichever sibling needed assistance. She was emitting a strong energy signature. Shockwave had said that he had special plans for this one. She was aiding her siblings. And in return, her siblings protected her. Blasters only enhanced her power and bombs of any kind only caused her to stumble for a nanoklik. All energy based weaponry was ineffective. He realized that he would need to get in close to deal any damage.

He needed to take her out so that he could capture the others. He had Soundwave send more troops and had different squads split the siblings apart. They were not seasoned warriors. If they were separated and overwhelmed, they would become easy to capture.

It didn't take long for his plan to work. The blue femme's concentration was divided and the whole group was beginning to suffer. He ordered the troops near her to lure her away from the group. Once she was far enough away, he would take her down personally. He couldn't damage her too much, though. He still needed her alive.

* * *

Jazz cursed under his breath. The Cons were blocking any comm. signals from getting through. They needed backup and they needed it now. He made his way to Bladestream. He sliced through Con after Con until he reached the dark blue triplechanger.

"Ah can't get a signal! The Cons are blockin' it!"

Bladestream took out another Con. "Where do you think they would keep a jammer?"

"On da roof o' da ship. There are some satellite dishes up there. Ya should be able ta tell which one is da jammer."

"Alright, I'll disable it. Wing Saber should be fine right now. Think you'll be alright?"

Jazz grinned. "Ah got this. Go take out that jammer."

Bladestream took out a few more Cons sheathed his sword and transformed and took off for the ship.

Once he was near the ship, the ships blasters and cannons began to rain fire upon his. Bladestream dodged the shots and fired a few of his own, and his aim was a great deal better than theirs. He fried many of the guns as he headed for the roof of the ship.

As he climbed higher, he was greeted by Vehicon Seekers. He easily dodged their fire and shot each one in the wings as to make them lost the ability to remain airborne. Soon, he had taken them all out and he could now see the top of the Con ship. There was a huge landing strip at the tail end of the ship that took up about a third of the ship's length. Near the center of the ship, was a small area with satellite dishes. That was where he needed to go.

He descended and landed near the satellites. He transformed and ran up to them. But which one was the right one?

_Hmmm …_ He began to walk around, activating his comm. link to Jazz's frequency. There was something specific he was looking for; a change in the static on the comm. The third "dish" was more like a tower and it changed the frequency of the static.

_This one._ He grabbed the tower near its base and uprooted it, wires and all. He bent the tower like a pretzel (with a bit of difficulty) and cast it aside.

Pedefalls. Bladestreaam turned and saw more Vehicons running towards him, shooting. He semi-shielded his faceplates with his arm as blaster bolts chipped his paint. He ran to the edge of the ship and leaped off the side, transforming into his flyer mode as he fell. He then raced through the air to return to the battle on the ground.

* * *

Alarms blared, red lights flashed throughout the bridge.

"Soundwave, what is that?!"

Sound wave pulled up footage from the roof of the ship. The black triplechanger was now on the roof.

"STARSCREAM!"

"It isn't MY fault he fragging blasted through the Vehicons!" The femme-like silver Seeker screeched defensively, his wings hiking up in irritation. "Those flyers are incompetent! They couldn't hit the broadside of the Hall of Records even with target lasers! You saw how he dispatched the ones on the ground."

"I asked you to offline him and bring him to me!" Megatron said, getting in the Seeker's faceplates. He poked the Seeker in the chestplates hard enough it create sparks.

Starscream sputtered and his wings fell as he tried to figure out how he could avoid a beating.

"Do you really think that I can physically take down a bot the same size and skill as yourself, Lord Megatron? And if I were to intercept him in the air, he would be terminated if he were to fall to the ground."

Starscream's words only had Megatron's energon boil. He was not it the mood to be flattered to just so the cowardly Seeker could save his hide.

"If he does ANY damage to this ship, I wi-"

Another alarm started going off. Soundwave was typing away at the console. Megatron saw the on the monitor that the jammer was offline. Not the "it's turned off, but still giving a signal to the ship that it's there" offline, but the "I have been forcefully disconnected from the system" offline. Megatron was not happy.

"FOOL!" he shouted, striking Starscream with the back of his servo. The Seeker yelped as he collided with the wall.

"Now Jazz can contact reinforcements!"

"Then take out the blue femme! The triplechanger gets his power from her."

Megatron bristled. "I know that! Shut your mouth and do something to jam their communications!"

Starscream hurried to his task as Megatron looked out the window. The blue femme was far enough way that he took apprehend her easily. He left the bridge for the landing pad. Once she was unconscious, she couldn't give power to her siblings. He needed to take her out as quickly as possible.

* * *

The battle was getting harder. Wing Saber couldn't devote much time to her siblings or else she would be sliced at. They were suffering. Jazz kept trying to contact help, but his signal was being jammed. He wouldn't leave them to get beyond the jammer for fear of the Seekers being overwhelmed. Unfortunately, that was exactly what was happening.

Dodge, roll, block, slice, and repeat. She felt like she was in a long training session where the mistakes had become deadly. Her arms and stabilizers were burning and her stamina was running out. She constantly changed her attack patterns along with the rhythm in her spark. It hurt her spark to see the lights of the Cons' sparks go out. She did her best to just knock them out. Wing Saber spun her swords at high speeds to create temporary shields to get her arms a break. Since her swords were a part of her, she could mentally suspend them in the air as long as they didn't go beyond her EM field. She pushed more power to her siblings.

Speaking of siblings, where was Bladestream? She didn't feel him close. Panicked, she looked down at her spark, looking for the strand of energy that connected him to her. She called out through the bond, trying to get a fix on his whereabouts.

A reassuring nudge answered her calls. He was fine. He had just finished uprooting the jammer. Now Jazz could call for back-up.

Scratch that … back-up was already coming. Jazz's mate had already assembled a team to help them.

_So that was the other color in Jazz's spark. He did have a mate. _She thought. She sent him relief that he was safe.

He sent teasing tones back. Wing Saber mentally slapped him and scolded him for thinking about play while in battle.

She felt him laugh crazily. She shook her helm and brought the side of her servo against the main energon line in a Con's neck. His visor went dark as his CPU glitched out from the sudden lack of and then rush of energon as he fell to the ground. _One more life spared … as long as he remains out. _

Bladestream's end of the bond was still filled with amusement.

After she cut down the last of the Decepticons near her, she looked up to the sound of jet engines. High in the sky was a huge jet, but as it got closer, she could tell it wasn't a Seeker. The bot had too much armor and was not streamlined enough to be a Seeker model. And it was heading for her.

She needed to get back to her siblings. She transformed and took off, but the jet was faster and cut her off, landing in her flight path. She slowed down as not to collide with him and transformed herself, landing a good several yards away.

Her spark went cold at the sight of the mech. His royal blue spark gave off a twisted, menacing presence. He radiating power. She squinted to see the details of his frame. It was hard to see the energon and electric currents under all that armor. Almost like Bladestream. This mech was built for war. His armor had many sharp spikes. The shape of his frame looked very familiar.

Her optics widened when his identity dawned on her. _Oh, no. _ She took a couple steps back. She had a feeling she was looking upon Megatron himself.

* * *

**Sorry for the cliffhanger, but let me know how you guys like it. If you catch any errors, please let me know so I can fix it.**

**There will be one or two more chapter to this story before I start a sequel.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Transformers. I just play with them. I only own my OC's. **

Time:

Astro-second = 1.258 Earth seconds

1 nanocycle/nanoklik = 10 seconds

1 cycle/klik = 60 nanocycles/nanokliks _120 seconds_

Breem = 15 kliks _30 minutes_

1 joor = _1.3 Earth days_

Solar cycle/orn = 24 joor _31.557 Earth days_

Vorn = 10 orn

Groon = 8 vorn

Orbital cycle = 12 groon _83 human years_

Deca-cycle = 10 orbital cycles

Centi-cycle/Mega cycle = 100 orbital cycles

Meta cycle = 1,000 orbital cycles

Communication:

_**:: comm. link ::**_

**\- Bondmates/sparkmates -**

**~: creator/creation bond :~**

**: sibling bond :**

**~ spark twin bond ~**

_Thoughts/memories/flashbacks/dreams/singing_

_[symbiot/symbiot carrier]_

_**Seeker Cant**_

* * *

Jazz tried repeatedly to reach the Autobot base in Polyhex. Bladestream had left to locate the jammer that the Cons were using. He was getting very concerned. The younglings were able to hold out on their own for the short term, but they lacked the stamina of the more seasoned Cons.

He sent his worry to Prowl. Prowl told him that they were already on the way the moment he felt Jazz's pain. Jazz was thankful, but it was still going to be a while before they showed up.

_**:: I got it! You should be able to put out a clear signal. ::**_

_**:: Thanks, Bladestream. :: **_ Jazz looked to the Con ship and saw a faint trail of smoke coming from the roof of the Con warship and Bladestream returning to the battle on the ground with Cons hot on his tail. He was now able to contact Optimus and Polyhex for reinforcements.

_**:: Jazz … :: **_ Wing Saber's voice come on the comm. He didn't like the sound of it. She sounded like she was having difficulty speaking and it was filled with barely suppressed fear. Her tone was a drastic difference from the confident Seeker at the start of the battle.

He quickly scanned the battle field for her. _**:: What's wrong, li'l lady? ::**_

_**:: Please … help … ::**_

He finally located her and saw that she was a ways away from everybody else, and Megatron was standing between her and the others.

Jazz panicked. _Holy Primus,_ he thought as began to run for her location.

_**:: Saber, listen to me, do not engage him. I repeat; DO NOT engage him! Find a way around him, run, get into the air, something, but DO NOT engage! ::**_ Jazz nearly screamed. He commed Optimus to get his aft over here because Megatron had arrived.

~~~~~SSSsssSSS~~~~~

_Easier said than done_, Wing Saber though. She would have to avoid him at all costs. He was nearly three times her size and more than triple her weight. He was also a professional gladiator, the best of the best. If he got close, she would be on the defensive and it wouldn't be a very good defense.

When he started to advance towards her, she bolted.

One of Wing Saber's strengths was that she was sure-footed. She was once again thankful for the rubber lining on her pedes. It gave her better traction against the sand. But it couldn't increase her speed enough to get around Megatron. In two strides, he had effectively cut her off from the others and advanced towards her. She ignited her thrusters to put some distance between them. And put more distance between her and her sibling in the process.

Megatron closed the distance between them easily and drew his sword. Wing Saber had only a nanoklik to bring up her blades to stop Megatron's from slicing her in half. He pushed against her crossed swords, trying to break through her defenses. Wing Saber pushed back. With her strength depleting, it was extremely difficult to do so. Gathering some of her energy, she pushed Megatron's sword away with a cry.

He stumbled back a step and came back with a horizontal swing of his sword. She dropped to the ground, rolled between his stabilizers, leaped up behind him and a swift kick to his aft sent Megatron off-balance and he got a face-full of rusty sand. He heard the sounds of transformation behind him. He stood up and grabbed the young Seeker by her tail fins, flinging her away from the group.

She transformed into her root mode and planted her pedes, skidding to stop. She looked up to find Megatron running towards her, letting out a battle cry. She leaped out of the way and when he brought his sword down, she tried to slice of his right arm. Her swing did not have enough power behind it, so she ended up rendering his fusion cannon useless instead.

Megatron cried out in pain as burning arcs of energy from Wing Saber's sword licked up and down his arm. He looked at his prized fusion cannon and growled. Knock Out was going to have to take it off completely in order to fix it. It might not even be able to work again.

Megatron turned to Wing Saber with an enraged glare. Instead of scaring the femme further, she acted like Ravage whenever he got startled by something. Wings perking, optics widening, her frame jerking a bit like it had gotten shocked by static buildup. The only thing that betrayed her terror was her EM field, which shrunk away from him a bit.

_No more games._ Megatron thought as he slowly stood to his full height, puffing out his armor to make himself look bigger and charged at her, deciding to treat the femme like a rookie fighter back in the Pits. He would not terminate her, though. Just wound her enough to render her useless.

_Uh, oh, _Wing Saber though. Megatron advanced towards her and went on the offensive. He stepped up his game and Wing Saber had to work hard to keep from getting possibly permanent altercations to her frame. She did her best to block his attacks while taking a swing at him herself, but her reach was not anywhere near as long as Megatron's so most of her advances merely sliced the air and when they did hit him, they simply scratched his armor. She tried to aim for joints and gaps, but Megatron's armor so thick and the armor plates overlapped each other, making it extremely difficult.

Where Megatron had size, strength, and long stabilizers, Wing Saber had short bursts of speed and used her small size to her advantage. However, much of her own stamina had already been spent, so you had a tired rookie fighter going up against a seasoned expert gladiator who was used to fighting for his life. The odds were in favor of Wing Saber losing.

Every time their swords clashed, Wing Saber's defense diminished little by little and it was getting harder and harder to meet Megatron's swords with her own. Her arms were burning again, so she levitated her swords about a foot away from her body and spun them, giving her arms a break. Megatron's swords clashed again and again against the makeshift shield as Wing Saber took a breather. At the last minute, she leaped out of the way, calling her swords back to her. Megatron lost his balance and went down on his knees.

She needed to get back to the others. Megatron was a little slow at getting up, so she turned and began to run back. In her hurry, she didn't look at where she put her pedes and stumbled over a piece of someone's detached limb in the sand and fell. She rolled and used the momentum to bring herself to one knee, but that was all the time Megatron needed to catch up to her and drive his sword through her left shoulder.

She cried out and dropped her swords, the blades evaporated into a golden mist when they hit the ground. Her servos flew to the sword, gripping it tightly as her stabilizers gave out, putting her weight on the sword. She squeezed her optics shut as she tried to control the pain

Her spark subconsciously began to fling energy through her bonds to her siblings, broadcasting her pain along with it. The bursts of energy activated something within her siblings. They would soon rush to her aid, determined to destroy whatever caused her harm.

* * *

Pain seared his left shoulder. Bladestream winced and grabbed it. Strange, he didn't feel any impact. He looked at his shoulder. No scorch marks, no embedded blades, no exposed wires.

_Wha … what is this? What happened?_ He thought.

He prodded his frame for irregularities. His spark was surging with energy and he saw Megatron looking at him, then his optics turned to his … no, Wing Saber's … shoulder which now had a rather wide arm dagger embedded in it. Her vision went white as Megatron used the dagger to lift her off the ground. More pain and energy assaulted his spark in waves as his true vision returned.

He zeroed in on her location in Astro-seconds. He turned and saw Megatron had indeed driven his sword through Wing Saber's shoulder. What was at first shock, quickly became fury … vengeance … no, this isn't the place for tunnel vision. He growled, his fists clenched. No one touches those in his care … _no one_.

With a war cry, he quickly cut down the last of the Cons around him. Drawing upon the last of the energy emitting from Wing Saber, he raced to her aid.

Cons fell on him from every side, but they may as well have been flies for all he cared. Nothing scratched him, nothing stood in his way, for they all fell before him like wheat during harvest.

* * *

Time slowed and the battle paused as the others felt pain and rage through the shared bond. Energy that was once there was quickly being drained away. The movements of the Cons around them became sluggish. The siblings looked at each other. They heard a shout from afar. When they turned to look and saw Bladestream and Megatron at a standoff. And Wing Saber was lying on her back on the ground. Fear rose up within them as they ran to Wing Saber's side.

* * *

It hurt! She had never felt pain like this. Her shoulder felt like it was on fire. She let out a small sob. She was beginning to lose control over her left arm and it was starting to shake. She tried to readjust her grip on the sword without getting her own digits, but ended up getting small paper cuts in the rubber on her servos for her trouble.

She saw stars as Megatron lifted her up on the sword. Her weight on the sword was magnifying the pain, making it hard to think straight. Megatron was saying something to her, but she couldn't catch what he was saying. Something about having plans and "you, you, you" and the "future", but she couldn't piece anything together. All that was on her processor was the blinding pain.

She felt anger, extreme anger and it wasn't hers. She looked to her right and saw Bladestream coming at a run.

Using the last bit of strength she had, she gingerly repositioned her grip on Megatron's sword and pushed off of it before Bladestream slammed into Megatron.

She hit the ground on her wings and jarred her shoulder. Her mouth opened in a silent scream as she placed her right servo over her shoulder. Her wings were screaming at her, her HUD was red with alerts and the world of color was starting to blend with the world energy like static on an old TV. She slowly curled up on her right side, energon freely flowing out the wound, down her back and servo. She shut her optics and gritted her denta as she felt the ground vibrate with pedefalls.

She opened her optics to see Jazz and her sisters' worried faceplates. She faintly heard Wind Dancer calling her name and she saw Jetstorm shooting at something out of her field of vision. She whimpered when Jazz started to mess with her shoulder. Jazz and her sisters were speaking quickly in anxious tones. Every now and then the world of color would replace the world of energy.

The ground was rumbling. Not with pedefalls, it was steadier. She turned to look over her shoulder and saw what was probably a dust cloud coming from the direction of Polyhex.

Energon levels were low. Energy was leaving her at a rapid rate. She was getting tired. She closed her optics for a moment and then someone was shaking her. She opened her optics to find Wind Dancer's teary faceplate very close to her own. Her side of the bond was panicked and her spark was flaring.

She actually got a good look at her sister's spark. Its core was a blueish white while the outer mantle a shimmering silver. She looked past Wind Dancer and saw the sparks of some unknown Cybertronians who had just arrived. Some cores varied in color from whitish yellow to orange. One spark's core was more on the red side of orange. Some sparks were larger than others and the outer part of each spark had a different color for each individual. _Sparks are like stars … _Wing Saber decided. _You can tell their age by the color of the core._ Wing Saber looked at her own spark. Her spark's core was pure white with a gold outer layer … corona.

Tired … so tired. Her shoulder still hurt, her muscle cables ached, her processor felt too light. She closed her optics only to have her wing pinched harshly.

She heard the sounds of transformation and more shouting. A strange EM field fixed with her own as large servos leaned her back against a pair of knee struts. She turned to look behind her and saw a stocky mech with a light green corona and a redish orange core leaning over her his field was steady and strong, though she could detect a bit of panic laced within it. He was wiping the energon of her shoulder and he didn't seem to care that he was being too rough with the punctured metal surrounding the wound. She let out a whimper and curled tighter. Words came from the mech, the tone calm and soothing. Perhaps the roughness was necessary to get the energon off.

_Energon levels critical …_

The mech was digging into her shoulder now, the stinging pain he was causing was quickly soothed by the heat of a torch. She was struggling to keep her optics open. The world of energy was being replace with the world of color more and more.

_Stasis lock, imminent …_

She could feel her frame shutting down. She closed her optics again. She heard the mech behind her shout something. A new presence entered her EM field. She opened her optics as a large servo cupped her helm and lifted it above the ground. A deep voice vibrated her frame as her hair was stroked away from her neck and audio. She looked up and saw a large red and blue frame in her field of vision. Their optics locked for a klik before he looked away at the mech's shouts. As he looked away, she was drawn to his spark. His spark was a deep red with a core of white, with a very slight yellow tint to it. The tint was barely noticeable, so this mech wasn't much older than she was.

She felt the torch run along her armor plating and she winced. The mech behind her was digging around again. Her optic shutters were just too heavy to keep open. The red and blue mech with the red spark was still talking. His tone implied that he didn't like her falling asleep, but she couldn't help it anymore. She was already half-way to stasis as it was. She just couldn't stay online anymore, nor did she want to. She let out a sigh as her world was covered in darkness and all sounds faded to silence.

* * *

Bladestream slammed his shoulder into Megatron. Megatron grunted as he was pushed a great distance before pushed Bladestream off. Bladestream stood between him and Wing Saber. His optics blazed with anger. Megatron stood up and readied his sword. Bladestream didn't wait for the warlord to attack first.

Bladestream sprung toward Megatron and brought down his long sword at an angle. Megatron caught it easily with his own sword. There was a short power struggle before Megatron pushed Bladestream away swung at him in a counterattack. Bladestream brought up his arm and blocked the sword. Bladestream's armor was literally made of weapons, making his armor near impenetrable. He rotated his wrist, grabbing Megatron's, and kicked the warlord in the abdominal plating, sending him flying across the sand.

Bladestream advanced again and used his speed to bring his sword down faster than the more experienced warrior. Megatron soon found it difficult to block or parry the youngling's blows. He had greatly underestimated the strength of the triplechanger.

Bladestream used a combination of martial arts and swordsman skills to rain hell on the mech who attacked his sister. He could almost see what Megatron's next move was before he made it. He pulled on the power and energy Wing Saber was throwing out. He used his enhanced speed and strength to keep Megatron on the defensive.

Megatron had armor that could withstand most attacks, but it had a few weak points that Bladestream sought to exploit. He noticed early on that Megatron's armor over his spark chamber. The spark chamber itself was delicate and easily injured. The spark, when exposed, was as susceptible to the elements as a newborn baby. If he could chip at the armor surrounding the spark chamber enough, Megatron would most likely leave to save his own hide. Or, Bladestream could run him through.

Every time their swords clashed, Bladestream managed to slowly nick away at Megatron's chestplates. He gave the warlord cuts in other places as well, mainly at joints or main energon lines. He even attacked Megatron's broken fusion cannon, if only it cause him more pain.

Again and again, Bladestream kept chipping at the same spot on Megatron's spark chamber, chipping away at it until a piece of armor fell off and the spark chamber itself was exposed.

Megatron was getting sluggish, his charges and swings losing power. One more good hit to the chestplates and his spark would be exposed.

He unleashed a flurry of moves, taking a smaller sword off his long sword, onto the tiring warlord. With a cry, he broke through Megatron's defenses and punctured his spark chamber, right above where the human heart would be.

Megatron cried out in extreme pain and Bladestream struck him in the helm with the pommel of his shorter sword, dazing him. He then kicked Megatron in the chestplates, effectively knocking the wind out of his vents. Megatron went down on his knees, one servo covering his exposed spark, out of strength and out of breath, defeated.

Bladestream stood over Megatron, his cooling fans working overtime to cool his frame. His fuel pump was racing, coolant drenched his frame like sweat on his old human skin. His intakes heaved as the adrenaline began to run thin. He lowered his swords, knowing that Megatron was spent and was no longer a threat.

He felt eyes watching him. He turned to find the Autobots looking on him in shock. _Since when had _they_ gotten here?_ He thought. Many of the Autobots had their mouths hanging open.

"You … have … done well, … mechling …" Megatron panted. Bladestream turned to face him as Megatron rose onto shaky stabilizers.

"Few have ever been so lucky as to defeat me. Trust me when I say, it **will not **happen again."

"My victory was a matter of skill, not luck." Bladestream said.

Megatron laughed. "You honestly think that you have the skills to defeat a gladiator from the Pits of Kaon? I admit, this time, you have caught me off guard. The next time we meet, it will not be me on my knees. Unless you decide to return to the fold …" he said in a hinting tone.

Bladestream bristled. "We will not return to something we were never apart of in the first place."

"Very well. Just remember, you and your brethren belong to me."

Before Bladestream could retort, Megatron transformed and flew off. Bladestream's energon boiled.

He briefly considered going after Megatron to teach him a lesson when he remembered Wing Saber and he turned to find a strange red and white bot poking around in her shoulder.

Wing Saber's optics occasionally flicked between glowing ice blue and the deep sapphire blue that was their normal color. She winced and whimpered as the mech dug at her wound, cursing under his breath.

Bladestream's guardian protocols were still running full blast and his processors didn't recognize the mech as a medic, but as another bot trying to harm his sister.

He was about to tear him off when a black mech taller than him got in his way and grabbed his shoulders. Bladestream tried to shove the black mech away, but the mech was prepared. The mech let go of him for a nanoklik and let Bladestream's momentum knock him off balance before getting behind him and grabbing Bladestream's upper arms. The mech then kicked the cables behind his knees, causing Bladestream's stabilizers to give out. The black mech put his weight over Bladestream, preventing him from rising.

"Cool yourself, youngling! Ratchet's a medic. He's trying ta make sure she doesn't leak all over the desert." The black mech said. "Just let 'im do his job. He tryin' ta save her life!"

Those words managed to break through the programming and Bladestream relaxed. He watched as Ratchet tried to patch his sister's still bleeding energon lines.

"Optimus, get over here! She needs energon now and I can't have her slipping into stasis in this state! You'll have to donate!"

A red and blue mech that looked like Optimus Prime came over and knelt in front over Wing Saber, Stardust and Wind Dancer scrambling out of his way.

"Take the fuel line from your hip and connect it to the port in her own. Keep the flow of energon slow. I don't need her overcharged on top of all this.

"And keep her online as long as you can. I can't have her slipping into stasis."

"Understood." he replied. He did as Ratchet asked, then took Wing Saber's helm into his servos and stroked her hair, keeping it out of Ratchet's way. The movement caused Wing Saber to open her optics and gaze onto Optimus's.

"Optimus, pinch this line, I need to seal it."

The red and blue mech complied and Wing Saber stared at his chestplates. Even when Optimus went back to talking to her, all she did was stare at his chestplates. Bladestream could feel her fascination with his spark, but could not tell why.

Wing Saber was growing weaker. Even with the new supply of energon, she lacked the strength to stay online much longer. Her optics were dimming and making Bladestream anxious.

Fortunately, Ratchet finished patching Wing Saber's shoulder and transformed his servo into a needle and syringe. He injected its contents into one of the cables in her neck and she slipped into stasis with a sigh.

"Alright, I need to get her back to base. She is dangerously low on energy. I need to get some energon in her systems before I operate on that shoulder joint. Fragging glitch nearly severed it."

"Ratchet, we have younglings present. Please refrain from using foul language in their presence." Optimus scolded.

Ratchet looked between Wind Dancer and Jetstorm then rubbed his faceplates. "Right. My apologies."

"It's alright, Ratchet." He put a digit to his audio. "Prowl, send us a bridge."

A bright blue and green spiral portal opened up. Optimus gently lifted Wing Saber into his arms and followed Ratchet through the portal. The black mech let go of Bladestream and walked off. Bladestream picked up the swords that had fallen from his grasp and stowed them away. He looked at the swirling portal. Several Autobots went through it. His siblings looked at him. He set his shoulders back and followed the other Autobots through as the black mech waited for everyone to enter.

The siblings, however, had never gone through a ground bridge before and were unaccustomed to the effects. When Bladestream exited the portal, he doubled over with dizziness and nausea. His siblings fared no better and Wind Dancer looked a little pale.

"You'll get used to the effects," the black mech chuckled. "Most bots purge their tanks for the first few times."

Bladestream watched as Optimus turned a corner. He and his siblings followed with Jazz and the black mech close behind.

Optimus walked through a set of double doors. Bladestream walked through as well. He watched as Optimus laid Wing Saber down on a large metal slab near the left wall filled with cabinets. Ratchet had Optimus roll her onto her right side and he began to hook up different machines to her arms and neck. He glanced up at his visitors. Without stopping what he was doing, he told them to have a set on the berths along the opposite wall.

Once seated, Wind Dancer began to put her hair in a spiral bun.

Bladestream was now feeling the drain on his systems from the battle. He was noticeably tired. And hungry. He wondered if he should ask for energon.

Ratchet spoke, drawing Bladestream from his thoughts. "Other than severe energy depletion, energon loss, and minor cuts, Wing Saber will be fine. Her shoulder joint, however, is another story. She won't lose it, but it will take time and physical therapy to heal properly. Her wing hinges have been strained, so she won't be flying for some time. She will be in stasis for a couple solar cycles or so until her strength returns. She will have to recover some of that strength before I can operate on her shoulder."

Wind Dancer breathed a sigh of relief. She was going to be okay.

"In the meantime, I will see to your injuries. Starting with you." He said, gesturing to Bladestream.

Bladestream, however, was not prepared for the sharp pain in his helm the moment he sat down on the berth Ratchet gestured him to sit on.

"OW!" he cried, servos flying put to hold the hurt place

He heard laughter and looked to see Jazz and the black mech laughing.

"Ain't been here more than a few kliks an' you've already gotten Hatchet's wrench." The black mech said, finding Bladestream's plight hilarious.

Ratchet visibly bristled. "Can it, Ironhide, or you're next!" he said, waving the wrench he had just wacked Bladestream with.

"What was that for?" Bladestream asked, holding his helm in his servos.

"That is for taking Megatron on by yourself. Do you understand how foolish that was?! He could have sent you to the Well!"

Bladestream glared at Ratchet. "I would not have fought him if I didn't believe I couldn't effectively protect my family. I have the power to take him out, but that's not the point. I needed to neutralize a threat to my family and I did just that. Wing Saber would have thrown a fit and a half if I had killed him."

"Why would she not want ol' Buckethead off-lined?" Ironhide asked.

"Ask her. It's a bit complicated." Bladestream answered.

"Only a few scratches and low on fuel. Jazz, fetch me a case of energon."

Jazz hopped off the medberth. "Before ah go, Ratch, ah need ta give this ta ya. It was givin' ta meh by the medic that was treatin' them. Said ta give it ta ya."

Ratchet took the datapad and set it on a nearby counter. "I'll look at it later. I want to make sure that they are healthy."

"Ratchet," Jetstorm said as Jazz left the medbay, "Wind Dancer and I can't have regular energon."

"I know that, youngling, and given the fact that your sister's feeding lines were active, I can guess she was acting in place of your creators. Having her feeding protocols online so soon after maturing and be suckling her sibling no less, is not healthy for any of you. It's alright in an emergency situation, but it needs to end. I will need to find you two surrogate creator."

"Prime, Chromia and ah would be willing ta take 'em in." Ironhide said.

"Are you sure, Ironhide? It will not be the same as raising Bumblebee."

"Ah know that, Prime, but Chromia will kill me if ah didn't at least offer. It will stop her from nagging me ta kindle a sparkling with her. She hasn't stopped asking since Bee was weaned." Ironhide said, crossing his arms.

Optimus looked to Ratchet for his input. "Ratchet…?"

Ratchet looked at him. "Because they have already raised Bumblebee, their feeding protocols should online in the presence of hungry younglings … after I turn their sister's protocols off. As long as hers are online, even in stasis, it won't work."

"I'll ask Chromia ta come here." He said.

Bladestream's spark was poked by Stardust. **: Wing Saber would love to see Bumblebee! We should ask where he is and see if they can meet. :**

Bladestream looked at her and opened all bonds with his siblings. **: They don't know we know about the Transformers. We can't let on that we know without knowing the repricutions. As far as they know, we just met them. For now, Bumblebee is a stranger. :**

Ratchet waved at Bladestream. "You're done. Next?"

None of the others made a move. After a nanoklik, Stardust shrugged. "Guess I'll go."

She took Bladestream's place on the medberth.

"Ironhide," Wind Dancer asked, "who is Bumblebee?"

"He is a Praxian me 'n my sparkmate raised after Megatron bombed the youth sectors."

Ironhide had four sets of confused optics staring at him. _Frag it, _he thought. He forgot these guys were newsparks. They probably didn't know about the youth sectors or the difference between Praxian and Polyhexian.

Fortunately, Optimus picked up on their confusion before he did and, thank Primus, decided to do the explaining.

"Bumblebee is among the last generation of Cybertronians to emerge from the Well of Allsparks before it went dark. This generation was born well into the war and was taken into various youth sectors within neutral territories. The youth sectors were both orphanages and education centers combined, set during the Cybertron's Golden Age for Well-born sparklings.

"One orn, Megatron decided to attack the neutral youth sectors, terminating all sparklings and younglings before they had a chance to grow up and become his enemies. He also sought to terminate all femmes."

Ratchet interrupted, "In every culture on this planet, femmes are considered blessed by Primus himself, due to the fact they can reproduce almost as fast as petro-rabbits. They are extremely rare. For every hundred thousand mechs, only one femme is born. The gestation period of a sparkling in a femme is a third of the gestation period in a mech, making femmes effective breeders."

"To stop the Autobots from breeding more soldiers, he began to terminate all femmes, starting with neutrals, then terminating Autobot femmes as well.

"When Megatron bombed the Praxian youth sectors, we believed there were no survivors. However, Ironhide found Bumblebee, whom had yet to receive his youngling upgrades, under some rubble, safe in the arms of his offlined caretaker."

Ironhide smiled fondly. "Little runt's doorwings were almost as big as he was; not to mention he was so covered in dust ya couldn't tell what color he was."

Jazz chuckled. "Bee had such a death grip on 'Hide that Ratchet had ta examine 'im attached ta Hide's chestplates!"

Ironhide glared at Jazz.

"Praxians are the descendants of grounder/Seeker hybrids. They are grounders with doorwings." Ratchet said. "Praxian society revolves around traditions, though not near as much as Seekers. Many of the traditions that involve courting and raising creations come are similar to Seeker traditions."

"Ironhide oversaw much of Bumblebee's training as he matured," said Optimus, "Bumblebee is now a scout and works under Jazz."

"Bumblebee will be thrilled when he finds out that he's no longer the youngest bot." Ironhide said, turning to Optimus.

"I'm sure he will, Ironhide." said Optimus, smiling a little.

Ratchet dismissed Stardust and addressed Jazz, "Jazz, did you get that case of energon?"

"Righ' 'ere!" said Jazz, leaping off the box he had been sitting on.

Ratchet typed in a code on the side of the box and the lid retracted. Ratchet took out three bright blue cubes and brought them to the same counter where he had placed the datapad. He opened a cabinet to his right and took out several small bottles and placed them on the counter. He then opened a drawer below it and took out what looked like measuring spoons. He turned to his left and opened another cabinet and grabbed a bowl out of that one. He proceeded to put the various items in the bottles in measured amounts into the bowl. He then mixed its contents. He opened the cubes, added some of the bowl's contents to the cubes and brought two cubes to Bladestream, and one to Stardust.

"These cubes have additives specifically for Seekers. Your frame type will require 2 – 3 cubes each time you refuel, while your sisters will only need one."

"Wing Saber can't consume an entire cube in one sitting," Bladestream said, "She will only drink half at most." He started to take a sip of the energon.

Ratchet frowned at Bladestream. "She should be drinking more."

"If she does drink anymore, she will need to recharge a couple joor. She will usually consume a cube over the course of several joor. Too much at once and she will recharge." He took a sip of the energon. The energon tasted a little powdery compared to the river back in the desert, but his servos stopped shaking after he drained the cube half-way.

Ratchet pointed to Jetstorm. "You, on the berth."

As Jetstorm sat down on the berth, a small femme who came up to Ratchet's shoulder in height entered the medbay, her faceplates bearing a troubled look. She was a pretty deep blue with chrome grey highlights and black protoform. Her frame was identical to Arcee from the _Transformers Prime_ TV shows the siblings used to watch back on Earth.

"What's wrong, Hide?" she asked and then saw the siblings.

"Nothing, Chromia, just thought you and I could take in a couple o' younglings." Ironhide said.

Chromia looked about the medbay before her optics fell onto Wing Saber.

"What happened to her?" she asked.

"Clash with Megatron," Ratchet said, running his scanners over Jetstorm's frame. "Slagger nearly severed arm to the shoulder joint. She has suffered from severe energy depletion. She will need to recover from it before I can operate on the shoulder. She is in stasis at the moment. She is the eldest of this lot."

"All of them are siblings." Optimus said.

Chromia's optics got huge as her faceplates lit up. "Who are the younglings?"

"Win' Dancah an' Jetstorm," Jazz said, pointing to each one. "Bladestream's da second oldest wit Stardust in da middle. Then its Jetstorm an' Win' Dancah."

"You'll be needing an upgrade soon," Ratchet said to Jetstorm, "Your protoform will soon experience a grow spurt. You will likely reach your brother's height, if not taller. Be prepared to be called a femme until your frame gets some bulk. You're done."

Jetstorm ignored Ratchet's last comment and grinned as he went over to his brother. "See, Bladestream? I will be taller than you!" he said, pouncing of his pedes, winds fluttering.

"No, he said you "might" be taller." Bladestream corrected.

"He said _likely_! That means I will!"

Bladestream smirked, putting his servo on Jetstorm's helm and shoved the youngling away from himself. Jetstorm giggled and shoved Bladestream. Bladestream chuckled and the two started shoving each other around.

Ratchet stopped examining Wind Dancer and threw a couple of wrenches at the two, hitting them both in the helms, effectively breaking up the wrestling match. "NOT IN MY MEDBAY!" Ratchet shouted.

Jetstorm gave Ratchet an ugly look.

Ironhide still thought that Bladestream getting wrenched was funny.

"Come on, mechlings. I'll show ya the training room. Ya can spare till yer sparks' content." He said, putting a servo on Bladestream's shoulder.

"They'd better not come back with dents!" Ratchet shouted after them as they left.

* * *

"I'll be in Prowl's office, Ratchet. Comm me if you need me." Optimus said, leaving the medbay.

Ratchet muttered and affirmative before moving behind Wind Dancer to check the sensers in her wings.

Wind Dancer tried hard to keep her wings still as Ratchet moved his large servos over the expanse of her wings.

Ratchet hummed in approval. "Nothing oversensitive, wings in correct proportion to your frame size. Whoever had been massaging your wings has done a thorough job with them. Your brother's wings are also in good condition." He said, patting her shoulder. "Sorry, I don't have any energon goodies. It's been a long time since I had younglings in my medbay."

"It's okay." Said Wind Dancer.

"Now, I will need to offline your sister's feeding protocols so that Chromia and Ironhide can suckle you instead. Wing Saber should not be suckling anyone so soon after coming of age." Ratchet grumbled.

Wind Dancer looked at Wing Saber still lying on the medberth. It bothered her to see her sister so hurt.

Her wings picked up Chromia coming up behind her and the femme placed a servo on her shoulder.

"Come on, let's go find your brothers." said Chromia, coaxing the young femmes to leave the medbay.

Wind Dancer wasn't ready to leave just yet. "Ratchet?" she asked.

Ratchet looked up from Wing Saber's side.

"Is she going to be okay?"

Ratchet's optics softened and he nodded. "She will be fine. She just needs energon and rest to recover her strength. I will repair her once she can handle it."

Wind Dancer nodded and followed Chromia and Stardust out.

* * *

Ratchet sighed as silence fell over then medbay. He turned to the Seeker femme lying on the medberth. She came dangerously close to entering stasis lock. Fortunately, he was able to get enough energon into her systems to stave it off long enough to close her wounds. He would still keep her under, for now.

He transformed his right servo into a torch and tuned it almost to its lowest setting and held the torch close to the seam of the femme's chestplates and dragged the torch down the seam. Her chestplates parted from the stimulation. Ratchet looked for a small medical port beneath her spark chamber. Finding it, he uncoiled a cable hidden in his wrist and plugged it into the port. Wing Saber's stats filled his vision as he searched for the right code to offline her feeding protocols. It would help her frame recover if it wasn't making youngling energon. Finding the code, he forced it offline. Her frame would now absorb the energon already in her feeding pouches and use the energon where it was needed most.

Ratchet went to his cabinets and mixed up more additives and repair nanites. He then opened a drawer and took out a large syringe and filled it with the additives and nanites and injected them into the energon drip near the berth that was feeding energon into the major fuel line in her right arm.

Ratchet stood up and looked at his patient. Her frame was filthy and energon stained. Tomorrow, he'd clean her up. Tonight, he had reports to file … … and a datapad to read. The contents of that datapad would probably make his existence a whole lot easier.

He walked over to the counter, picked up the datapad, and went into his office in the back of the medbay.

* * *

**Well, that's that. One more chapter left.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Transformers. I just play with them. I only own my OC's. **

Time:

Astro-second = 1.258 Earth seconds

1 nanocycle/nanoklik = 10 seconds

1 cycle/klik = 60 nanocycles/nanokliks _120 seconds_

Breem = 15 kliks _30 minutes_

1 joor = _1.3 Earth days_

Solar cycle/orn = 24 joor _31.557 Earth days_

Vorn = 10 orn

Groon = 8 vorn

Orbital cycle = 12 groon _83 human years_

Deca-cycle = 10 orbital cycles

Centi-cycle/Mega cycle = 100 orbital cycles

Meta cycle = 1,000 orbital cycles

Communication:

_**:: comm. link ::**_

**\- Bondmates/sparkmates -**

**~: creator/creation bond :~**

**: sibling bond :**

**~ spark twin bond ~**

_Thoughts/memories/flashbacks/dreams/singing_

_[symbiot/symbiot carrier]_

_**Seeker Cant**_

* * *

The first thing Wing Saber was aware of was the throbbing pain in her processor and shoulder. She mentally groaned. She felt so utterly drained and wanted to go back to recharge, but the pain just wouldn't let it happen.

She started to pick up a weight pressing down on her. It felt smooth and warm against her wings.

Her audios were starting to pick up different sounds; deep, low hums, high pitched rhythmic beeping, pedefalls.

Scents; the sterile chemical scent of a hospital, metals minerals like the ones she would find underground near the river.

Her right arm felt a little weak. There was something on her arm that was vibrating every few astroseconds. It stung a little.

More pedefalls. Wing Saber was now detecting an EM field moving throughout the room. There was someone else with her.

The pain in her left shoulder had increased slightly. She tried to rotate it only to find she couldn't move it. As a matter of fact, she couldn't move her whole left arm.

She opened her optics and noticed that the room she was in was dimly lit. She saw various machines attached to her. She also located the source of the stinging in her right arm; an energon drip. She looked at her left arm and saw she was covered in a blanket.

She heard pedefalls coming towards her medberth. She tried to crane her neck over her shoulder despite the fact it felt too heavy to lift properly. A red and white bot came up to her and placed a servo on her helm, lightly pressing it down to the berth.

"Ep, ep, ep," the bot scolded softly, "don't move too much. The sedative is still running strong in your systems. Are you in any pain?"

Wing Saber tried to speak only to emit static. She reset her vocalizer a few times. "_Hurts…_" she said, voice thick with static.

"Where does it hurt?" the mech asked, still speaking softly.

Wing Saber stuttered her optics, trying to find the strength to speak again.

"_M' helm … shoulder …_"

The mech nodded. "Your pain meds worn off. I'll get you some more." He turned to the counter.

Wing Saber tried to remember why her shoulder was injured. The last thing she remembered clearly was running from the Decepticons and getting hit with a bolt of energy. What happened after that was faint and touches of pits and pieces. Mainly just spider webs of bright tendrils of energy. And spark colors. This mech felt vaguely familiar.

"What happened?" she asked, her voice clearing up a bit.

"What was the last thing you remember?" the mech asked, closing a drawer with a soft bang.

"Uh … a Decepticon warship was … chasing us and … they, shot energy at us and … we … fell." They fell. Wing Sabers optics shot open. What happened to her sibling? Were they alright? And Jazz…?

"Jazz! My siblings!" Wing Saber suddenly attempted to sit up and winced as her entire frame protested to the action. Every muscle cable was sore and the throbbing in her increased ten-fold.

"Calm down!" said the mech, running over to her. He eased her back down. "They're fine! They needed fuel and a bath. Recharge took care of what little injuries they had. Your injuries were the worst."

Wing Saber wanted to hold her helm. "How long've I been out?"

"About a vorn. I finished operating on your shoulder this morning. Had to wait for you to regain some strength before I do anything to it. Megatron really did a number on your shoulder. Almost had to replace it entirely."

"Megatron was there?" Wing Saber asked in confusion.

"Yes, and your idiotic brother thought it was a good idea to hand Megatron his aft, which he did. Idiot walked away with only a scratched paint job." The mech took a syringe and injected its contents into the energon drip.

"Apparently, your frame had been hoarding energy, hence why you were always tired. That energy was released when you got hit with the energon cannon. That energy revealed your weapons and empowered the abilities your siblings already had. When you got injured, your frame kicked out all that stored energy and gave Bladestream the edge he needed to eliminate what harmed you."

Wing Saber sighed as the pain meds began to relieve to throbbing in her helm.

"I offlined your feeding protocols. A bonded pair of Autobots has volunteered to act as surrogate creators for your youngest two siblings. It is not healthy to have your protocols active so soon after reaching maturity.

"The same bonded pair also has agreed to take you all in. For safety, you and your siblings will each have your own quarters within the suite of the bonded pair. You will remain here until you've recovered enough to move in with them."

Wing Saber wanted to protest about having the protocols offlined without her approval of the adoptive family, but the pain meds was increasing the heaviness of her frame and effecting her ability to stay online. Her optic stutters were getting difficult to keep open.

"Recharge. You need rest to heal and replenish you energy stores." He stroked her left wing and turned to resume whatever he had been doing before she awoke.

Then she remembered that she had never gotten his designation. "Wait."

The mech turned back to her, curiosity in his pale blue optics.

"What's your designation?"

The red and white mech smiled a bit. "It's Ratchet." he said. She caught a glimpse of the Autobot insignia on his shoulder as he returned to his work.

Wing Saber finally gave in to the meds, her last thoughts on what would happen now that they were with the Autobots.

* * *

**End of the book. I will post an Author's Note when I post the sequel. **


	13. Author's Note

The new book is called _"Facades and Veritas"_. Click on my name and when you view my stories you should see it. Thanks guys!


End file.
